


Dark Desires

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Incest, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 73,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if There was more to the Horcrux than anyone suspected, and Harry were influenced by it?<br/>WARNINGS: This is a very dark Harry, he is NOT the hero in this story.  He is, to put it bluntly, a sexist misogynistic arse. There will be Mind Control, sexual slavery, violence, non-consensual sex, torture and various other actions in this story.  This is very different from my usual stuff, so Proceed with caution.  Also, quite a few characters, especially Hermione, will seem out of character, trust me, I'm aware of that, and will be explaining things as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - How It All Began

Story TITLE: Dark Desires  
Chapter Title: How It Began  
PART: 01 of  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http://harem.luwriting.co.uk  
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio Only  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: What if There was more to the Horcrux than anyone suspected, and Harry were influenced by it?  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Harem/Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Cho/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:  
SPOILERS: None – If you don't know what happened in the books, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: This is a very dark Harry, he is NOT the hero in this story. He is, to put it bluntly, a sexist misogynistic arse. There will be Mind Control, sexual slavery, violence, non-consensual sex, torture and various other actions in this story. This is very different from my usual stuff, so Proceed with caution. Also, quite a few characters, especially Hermione, will seem out of character, trust me, I'm aware of that, and will be explaining things as the story progresses.  
Additional Warning/Comment: I realize that this chapter is heavy on telling and not showing, but it's just to establish background, things will change when Harry gets to Diagon Alley later in this chapter.  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 16th Birthday, 

From the outside, the Dursleys', of Number Four, Privet Drive, seemed to be a perfectly ordinary family. Vernon and Petunia had lived in the same house for the last 18 years, give or take, and there was never any hint of trouble or scandal about them. In fact, the most noteworthy thing about them was when they had taken in their orphaned nephew, Harry 15 years ago. The neighbors were concerned, at first, at the way Harry was dressed and the occasional bruise, but that all stopped when Harry was nine years old. 

Nobody really knew what happened, but soon Harry was spotted out and about wearing clothes that fit properly and he had put on some weight, so he looked just like a healthy boy should look. Of course, it was about the same time that Vernon and Dudley started to lose weight, so it could just be explained as the family deciding to take better care of themselves. Naturally, it wasn't quite that simple. Everything changed the day that Harry turned nine, and started making changes in his home life.

You see, Harry wasn't an ordinary child, he was a wizard, just like his father before him. On the horrible night when Harry's parents were murdered, their killer had left a large part of himself behind when he attempted to kill Harry as well. That piece of himself contained all of the killers memories and skills, and, as Harry's body grew, Voldemort started teaching him everything he knew about magic, and finally, when Harry's magic reached the stage where he could consciously manipulate it, the boy knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Harry's first inclination was just to kill his aunt and uncle. He didn't really blame Dudley, his cousin was just doing what his parents taught him to do, but wanted his aunt and uncle to die in agony, but Tom convinced him that he still needed a place to live while he developed his abilities, so Harry settled for using Compulsion Charms on the three of them. Naturally, that didn't mean he didn't make them suffer for a while before putting the charms on them. After sending Dudley to bed, with a mental command that he wouldn't wake until the morning, Harry turned to his now terrified aunt and uncle. Harry experienced a thrill that he couldn't identify as he forced Vernon to strip Petunia naked and rape her before whipping her with his belt, and then when Petunia did the same to Vernon. It was a few years later, when Harry's body hit puberty that he branched out to using his magic to explore the pleasures of the female body, that he was finally able to identify the thrill he received that night. Harry never repeated that particular lesson on his relatives, but the unspoken threat was still there. He still enjoyed inflicting pain on those he hated, but started using mental pain instead of physical, because it lasted longer and didn't cause scarring. He also got quite good at Memory Charms over the years. 

When Harry and Dudley were eleven, they both were accepted at Smeltings, Vernon's old school, where Dudley soon distinguished himself on the athletic field, and Harry's academic achievements were regarded with awe. The two of them also earned places on the school debate team, and were good enough to represent the school at the Regional Competition for 3 years in a row. The staff was impressed by the easy way that Harry and Dudley gathered friends from all the years and social classes, although a few of them were disturbed by the strain of cruelty that Harry and his friends could show to those who weren't part of their circle, as well as the blatant sexism they displayed, but none of the students ever complained, so the teachers couldn't do anything about it, and eventually just seemed to forget their concerns.

Time went by, just like always, and Harry was amused to discover that he didn't need to use the compulsion charms on Dudley and his parents as much, the behavior he had conditioned into them was now their natural personalities. Of course, he still had to use his compulsion charms on Petunia the day that she came home and found him on the couch with the next door neighbor and her daughter on their her knees in front of he and Dudley. He had deliberately brought the women into the house, because he knew that Petunia wasn't going to be out for very long, and he had something he really wanted to do. Just because they were behaving themselves now, didn't mean that Harry didn't still have a lot of anger towards his Aunt and Uncle left, and one of the things that Petunia absolutely hated was lesbian women. 

It was with greatest pleasure that Harry forced Petunia to strip naked and have sex with the neighbor woman while he and Dudley shagged the daughter. The neighbor had no problems with the idea, she had admitted, under Harry's questioning, that she had been known to play around with other girls when she was in college and didn't even hesitate when Harry told her to have sex with Petunia. After Petunia made the neighbor cum with her mouth, Harry locked eyes with her, and she saw the amused contempt on his face, and sobbed inwardly, knowing that he did it to her deliberately, and would probably have other degrading plans for her in the future. She was right.

Harry never touched her, but he had her come into his room certain mornings and strip naked, masturbating while he and Dudley watched, making rude comments about her body. He also made her suck Dudley on a regular basis, and even watched at Dudley buggered her in the master bedroom. The only thing that gave Petunia any comfort at all was the knowledge that, as bad as it was for her, for Vernon it was even worse, because he had to go into London every weekend and perform in pornographic films with other men, giving Harry the majority of the money that he made. Harry took obvious delight in making the two of them watch the movies that Vernon 'starred' in, and she cried watching his pain as her husband was forced to perform un-natural acts with a variety of rough looking men. 

Harry made it clear that the actions would continue until he felt he had paid the two of them back for all the years of abuse they made him suffer, and only then would he allow it stop. What made it even worse was the effect he had on her precious Dudders, from a sweet boy who was the apple of her eye, he had become even worse to her than Harry was! Not a week went by that she didn't find herself being used by him in some way, and Harry wasn't even in the house for most of it.

She was glad that Harry never touched her, but he had no problem making her have sex with the women in the neighborhood while he watched, especially after he had finished shagging them. She was surprised that none of them said anything to her when they were outside the house, but figured it was just more of her nephews freakishness. She wondered what would happen when he left for Hogwarts, would the torment end, or would he just find another way to punish them?

Harry watched Petunia and Vernon's despair happily, he knew that they hated him, but had learned something important, it didn't matter if they hated him or not, he was the one who held the power, and when he felt they had suffered enough, he would let them die. By that time Dudley would be old enough to live on his own and gathering allies of his own in the muggle world. Those allies would be  
important when the time came, because there were just too many muggles to try and conquer. In a way, it was a good thing that his spell had backfired so many years ago, because he was starting to attract too much of the wrong sort of attention and it wouldn't have been much longer before the muggles got involved in the war. 

Harry paused when he realized what he was thinking. It wasn't his spell, it was Tom's spell that had backfired on him, he certainly wasn't able to cast spells at under 2 years old! After so many years, it was kind of hard to tell when Tom ended and Harry started, they seemed to merge together more and more, and even the distinctive lightning bolt scar on his forehead seemed to have faded over the years. He shrugged, it really wasn't important anymore, their plans were one and the same, to see Dumbledore and his allies defeated, and himself in a position of power in the Wizarding World. He didn't need Dumbledore dead, just discredited, and if he never realized just who was behind his fall from grace, so much the better!

Tom had come to realize, after all the time that Harry spent in the library, that it would be better to gain power legitimately, and to keep the terror and killings to a minimum, although there were those who would insist on attacking the muggles and the muggleborn, and if they couldn't be reigned in, they would need to be removed. Harry had no problem with removing those that would cause problems, because he had his own ideas of who needed to die, and, if it could be managed without attracting attention to himself, the first to die would be Severus Snape, who had pointed Tom at his family to start with. Tom agreed, knowing that Severus would never be able to be trusted after so many years under Dumbledore's thumb. 

Things went by smoothly for the next couple of years, with Harry pocketing the money that Vernon made from his movie career as well as the occasional money his playmates would give him for use of Petunia. It made Harry laugh to realize that Petunia had never figured it out. He could have, and did, shag his playmates at their homes at anytime, it was only when one of them expressed an interest in getting Petunia that they met at his house. Most of the women he didn't even have to use his charms on, other than ensuring they didn't talk about what they did with Petunia, because they knew it was in their best interest to keep quiet about shagging him, since he was still underage. 

Dudley still played with Petunia when the mood struck him, but mostly contented himself with a girl that he started dating at school. He and Harry had several conversations over the years at Smeltings, they were sharing a room of course, and the two of them agreed that it would be better for Dudley to get girls on his own, without Harry's help, because eventually Harry wouldn't be there to use his magic, and Dudley needed to get used to doing things without it. Fortunately, as the Striker on the Smeltings Football team, Dudley had no problems getting girls to go out with him, and more often than not they were eager to drop their knickers for him as well, especially once the word got out that he was diligent in using protection so they didn't have to worry about the pudding club, as well as very attentive to their needs so the girls enjoyed the experience as much as he did. It would have surprised Petunia to learn that Dudley was considered an exceptionally gentle lover by his girlfriends, because he was always extremely rough on her mouth and arse whenever he used her. 

Eventually Harry's 16th birthday arrived, and with it came his long awaited invitation to attend Hogwarts. He had been planning for this day for quite a while, so he told Petunia that she would be driving him to Charing Cross Road that morning, but he would be staying the night in London, so she didn't have to stay with him. She just nodded and went back to making breakfast. 

After finishing breakfast, and watching Vernon limp out the door (he had been filming this weekend), Dudley went up to shower before going to see his girlfriend, and Harry and Petunia left for London.  
Petunia didn't say a word the entire drive, which was fine with Harry, he was busy going over his plans for the day and didn't really need the distraction. The first thing he needed to do was get to Gringotts and get his key, and find out how much money he had to work with. He had several thousand pounds in the bank from Vernon and Petunia's services, but he preferred to leave that untouched as much as possible, in case of an emergency. 

After that, getting a room for the night, preferably one that had companions available. He had broken up with the most recent of his 'girlfriends' the week before, knowing that he was going to be leaving, and didn't want her asking questions. This past week was the longest he'd gone without sex in the last 5 years, and he refused to lower himself to allowing Petunia to touch him! Forcing the thought down, he concentrated on the next steps of his plan. He needed to get as much information on recent events as he could, because Tom's memories of the Wizarding World stopped the night he attacked Harry's parents, and a lot can happen in fifteen years. He needed to know who the current movers and shakers in society were, so he could make the proper connections for his plans.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the car stop and pull onto the side of the road, and he saw that he was right across from the Leaky Cauldron. Unbuckling his safety belt, he opened the car door and turned back to Petunia, telling her that he would see her the next day before getting out of the car. He shut the door behind him and started walking, not looking back to see her drive off.

Pushing open the door to the tavern, he was pleased to see it was still relatively quiet at that hour of the morning, and got the barman to open the way to the Alley for him. Tom had seen it before, of course, but Harry had to force himself not to gawk like an idiot at the different sights. Walking quickly down the alley, he saw the marble steps of Gringotts Bank in front of him and went inside.

Once he was inside the bank lobby, he paused to let his eyes adjust to the different lighting, and glanced around taking in the crowds. He joined the queue and was pleased to see that directly in front of him was an extremely attractive oriental girl. She was, at first glance, a little older than he was, and from the blue and bronze ribbons she had threaded through her hair, he would figure she was a Ravenclaw. This pleased him because he intended to join that house when he was sorted. Tom already taught him everything he needed to know about cunning, and he had plenty of ambition. He moved as close as he could politely manage to the girl, and waited for the line to move forward. 

He could hear the girl humming quietly to herself as she waited, and Harry could almost make out the tune, he knew he recognized it, but couldn't quite make it out! He didn't even notice when he started humming the tune as well, trying to figure out what song it was, until the girl stopped humming and turned to look at him in question. Harry opened his eyes and looked directly into the girl's brown eyes, twinkling with amusement. Clearing his throat, Harry grinned and said, “Sorry about that, I heard you humming, and it bugged me that I couldn't make out what song it was, so I was trying to figure it out. Care to enlighten me?” 

The girl grinned in return and said, “It's 'Head over Feet' by..” 

“Alanis Morrissette! Thank you, I knew I'd heard the song, and it drives me crazy when I can't remember things like that. Oh, by the way, I'm Harry Potter.” Putting out his hand toward her, “You are?”

He was a little surprised that her eyes widened when he introduced himself, but she smiled widely and said, “My name is Cho, Harry, Cho Chang, and it's nice to meet you. Getting ready for Hogwarts?”

“Got my letter this morning, and I'm going to mail it when I get done here, I saw the Owl Post Office as I came in. How about you?”

“I got my book list for the year, and needed to get some gold for shopping, I'm going to be a second year, Ravenclaw House, of course.” 

Harry smiled, pleased with his observation earlier, and said, “I guess that explains the blue and bronze hair ribbons then? Showing some house pride during the holidays?”

Cho grinned and nodded, but didn't get a chance to answer because they had reached the front of the queue and the goblin was gesturing for her to move forward. Harry wasn't able to get a teller next to her, unfortunately, so he was going to make it a point to shop for his books first, Cho was far too interesting to let get away so easily. Hopefully her brains lived up to her house standard, if not, she was still worth a quick shag or two. He mentally shrugged and moved to the next open window.

The goblin looked at him impassively, “Key Please” the beast demanded, his clawed hand outstretched. 

Fortunately Tom had explained how the bank worked, and Harry was prepared. “Unfortunately, I don't have my vault key, I believe it was lost when my parents were killed. Is there another way to determine my identity?”

The goblin looked at him suspiciously, and grumbled a bit under his breath before reaching down and pulling out a parchment and a knife. “Give me your hand wizard,” the goblin growled, and Harry put his left hand out, not even wincing when the blade sliced his palm and blood began to well up. The teller twisted Harry's wrist so the blood dripped onto the parchment, and soon writing started flowing from where his blood hit the paper. The goblin gave a half smile that looked more like a grimace when Harry's name appeared, as well as three different vault numbers on the page. Tapping one of the vault numbers, it looked like 687 from what Harry could make out, a heavy metal key appeared in a bowl on the counter. 

Handing over the key, the goblin said, “Don't lose this one! There's a 20 Galleon fee to replace additional keys.”

Harry didn't bother arguing with the teller, he just nodded and took the key and joined the line to the carts. He was disappointed that Cho was nowhere to be seen, but still planned to catch up with her after mailing his letter.

After enjoying the cart ride (and laughing internally at Tom's complaining) the cart stopped at Vault 687 and Harry climbed out. Putting his key against the door, he waited while it unlocked, and went inside. He was happy to see that he had quite a large amount of gold at his disposal if needed, and grabbed the money bag off the wall hook and pulled a couple of the stacks of Galleons into it. 

When they got back to the surface, Harry tucked the money pouch into his trousers pocket and hurried out to the Post Office. Paying the clerk to mail his Hogwarts reply, he found Flourish and Blott's, and pulled out his book list. He looked around and saw that there were several tables loaded with books, and there were signs above each table, 'First Year', 'Second Year', etc. He was glad to see that Cho was in line for the second year books, so he waited until she finished getting her books and walked over to her.

“Hi Cho, I'm glad you're still here, I could use some help picking out some books if you don't mind?”

“Sure Harry, I've got some time, what books are you looking for?”

“Well,I really need information on the Wizarding World, you see, I was actually raised by my non-magical relatives, and they couldn't tell me anything, and I don't want to make a bunch of foolish mistakes at school. Are there any books you know of that would help me out?”

“You were raised by your relatives? Everybody was told you were safe, but we all thought you were in one of your family manors or something. But that would explain you knowing Alanis' music, I just never figured that 'The Boy Who Lived' would listen to muggle music!”

“I'm sorry, but the what? What do you mean, 'The Boy Who Lived' what's that all about?”

Cho's jaw dropped, “You mean you don't know?” she said in surprise. “Oh man, Harry, I can't believe nobody ever told you about what happened.” Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the stacks, and started piling books into his arms. There was Modern Magical History, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century as well as a few others, until Harry finally said, 

“Hold on, Cho, hold on, this is too much! If I start reading these, I won't have time to read my school books.”

Cho blinked and looked at the huge stack of books Harry was holding and blushed slightly. “Sorry Harry, I just got carried away. I couldn't believe that you didn't know anything about how the world looks at you.”

Harry sat the books down on a chair beside them and put his hand on Cho's shoulder, gently rubbing it. “It's okay, Cho, don't worry about it, I can get carried away at times myself, especially in a library. Why don't you just give me the short version for now, and I'll read over these when I get done with my school books?”

Cho looked willing, but she was interrupted when her stomach grumbled. Harry said, “Tell you what, let me buy these books and I'll take you to lunch, and you can tell me the story then, unless you have someplace you need to be?”

She shook her head, “No, not for a couple of hours yet, I'm supposed to help my mum with the shop this afternoon, but I'd love to have lunch with you.”

Harry quickly grabbed the books Cho pointed out to him, as well as the first year course books. He noticed a stack of pamphlets bound together with the title “Muggleborn Information Kit” and picked one of them up as well, figuring it would give him a good guide for the more recent information he needed.

Picking up his books, he met Cho at the doorway to the shop and said, “You know the area better than I do, where would you like to eat?”

“There's a cafe by my mum's shop that's really good, and they have a variety of different foods. We could go there if you want?”

“Sounds good to me, lead the way.” He said with a smile, and the two of them walked out into the alley. Harry kept his eyes open, noting the locations of the different shops he would need to visit to finish his shopping, until Cho turned down a side alley, and stopped in front of a shop that had “Chang's Apothecary” and she said, “I'm just going in to see if Mum wants me to grab her some lunch, do you want to come in?”

Harry smiled and nodded, and Cho opened the door. Harry was almost overwhelmed by the different smells that hit his nose, and Cho grinned, “Sorry, I should have warned you, it can be a bit much until you're used to it.” Walking up to the counter, Harry saw two women, an attractive blonde who looked to be in her mid 20's, and a woman who could only be Cho's mother, she was an almost exact duplicate of her daughter, only older, and he couldn't help but imagining what the two of them looked like naked. Fortunately, he was able to use the Occlumency skills Tom taught him to keep from showing his immediate reaction to the idea. 

His self control was tested the next minute though, when the woman looked up and saw him. The color drained from her face, and she stumbled backwards before grabbing onto the counter. “James? Is that you?” she whispered, a look of shock on her face.

“No ma'am, my name is Harry, James was my father. Are you okay?”

By this time, the woman had gotten control of herself, and laughed lightly in embarrassment, saying, “I'm sorry, it's just that you look just like your father, and it surprised me at first. I hadn't seen you since you were just a baby, before your parents went into hiding. I'm Lin, by the way, Lin Chang.”

Turning to Cho, she didn't notice the stunned look on Harry's face, as something else he didn't know about his life was casually mentioned, as if it were everyday knowledge. He had even more questions that needed answers, and, while Tom said he knew some of the answers, especially regarding why they were hiding, he didn't know all of them. Putting the questions aside, he focused on Cho and her mother for the time being, and wondered what it would take to get both of them in bed with him? He knew he could use the compulsion charm, but wanted to avoid that if possible, another wizard or witch would probably be able to tell if it were cast, and that would lead to trouble he really didn't want to deal with. Tom chuckled in the back of his mind, and said 'the Legilimency variation I taught you would do the job, but you need to get them in bed first.' Harry sent back that he knew what his plans for the next couple of days were, to Tom's laughter.

“How did you manage to meet Harry, Cho? You haven't been gone more than an hour, and you don't usually move that quickly.” Lin said with a smirk.

“We actually met at Gringotts and spoke briefly, but then we met again a little while ago at the book shop and he asked me for some help.”

At Lin's questioning look, Cho explained what Harry had told her, including her reaction to Harry's not knowing anything about 'The Boy Who Lived', and Harry's offer to buy her lunch in exchange for telling him the story.

Lin shook her head in disbelief, and said to Harry, “I'm so sorry you were brought up that way, if I had any idea, I would have taken you in myself. I owe your parents at least that much!”

When Cho and Harry both looked at her curiously, Lin said, “I don't like to talk about it, because it was such a horrible day, but your parents saved Cho and my life many years ago...”

Flashback – July 1981  
Diagon Alley

A young family was in Diagon Alley, looking at a store for their Apothecary business. Charles Chang had left his home in Hong Kong five years before, both to find a wife, as well as expand the family's business. He had been more successful in the first than he had been in the second, so far. He had met and fell in love with a daughter of a distant cousin,and they had been married a bit over three years. He and his wife Lin both adored their daughter Cho, who had just turned two years old. Charles was confident that he was about to achieve his second goal, because the property they were looking at was perfect for their needs, and the price was well within their range. They were walking down the Alley toward the property when everything went wrong!

The Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere, and started casting spells. Charles was dead, the Killing Curse hit him even before he realized they were being attacked. Cho started crying as Lin tried to find cover where she could apparate to safety. She would mourn her husband later, at the moment her only concern was getting her baby to a safe location. She was moving, but three of the scum noticed her, and soon had her penned in. She had heard what fate awaited female captives, and reached for her wand, determined they wouldn't take her and her daughter.

Suddenly, the Death Eaters turned as they were being fired on from behind. Lin couldn't see who was attacking them, but was just grateful for the help. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the messy black hair on the man, as well as the flaming red hair on the woman with him. "James! Lily!" she cried as she moved forward out of the alley. 

When the Potters saw her, they checked her and Cho over to make sure they weren't injured, before James started asking her questions, she knew he had to do it, as an Auror he was expected to investigate attacks like the one he and Lily had broken up. When he had all the information he needed, he had Lily take her and Cho back to their home so she could recover.

When they got back to Potter Manor, Lily took Cho and gave her some calming draught mixed with some milk, and soon the toddler was sleeping in the crib next to Harry. Then Lily sat with Lin and tried to comfort her in the loss of her husband. They were still crying when James got back a few hours later.

End Flashback

“If it wasn't for your parents, Harry, I wouldn't have made it through the first few weeks after Charles died. They were with me all the time, making sure that I took care of myself, and took care of Cho as well.” She laughed weakly, “In fact, I'll have to dig them out, but I still have a couple of pictures from nights when your mum and dad invited me over, and we put Cho in your crib. The two of you were adorable cuddled up together in your crib.”

Harry chuckled, glad that Lin lightened the subject, because he really didn't know what to say, especially with Tom's memories of that particular raid, including the fact that he killed all of the death eaters who returned, because the raid had not been sanctioned by him, and it served no political purpose.

“I'd really like to see those pictures, Lin. I really don't have any memories of my parents, and would love to talk to you about them, if you don't mind?”

“Not at all Harry, stop in any time, we'd be glad to see you. But we can talk about that later, I'm sure the two of you are hungry, and I'd appreciate it you'd bring me back some of their shepherd's pie and a large milk when you finish.”

Cho nodded, still a bit upset at hearing the story of how her father died. She had heard the story several times before, although this was the first time that her mother had identified her rescuers. But the mention of her and Harry cuddled up together in his crib did make her mind wander in interesting ways, considering how good looking he was, and she could tell he was interested in her, or at least he wanted to shag her. She knew he was trying to be a gentleman, but she'd been aware of him even before he started humming in the bank. She'd felt his eyes on her, and, to be honest, didn't really mind, she knew she was a good looking girl, and if he expressed an interest, she would probably be willing to date him. That didn't mean she was automatically going to drop her knickers for him, but he was the first wizard she'd met who she'd even consider doing it with. She set that aside for now, because there was something else bothering her. Her mum's behavior was off when she met Harry, and she was wondering why?

For as far back as Cho could remember, her mother was absolutely unflappable, but Harry shows up and she almost faints? That was extremely out of character for her, and Cho wanted to know why? Putting the question aside for now, she opened the door to the cafe and gestured for Harry to find a table while she gave Lin's order to the waitress at the counter.

After sitting down and picking up a menu, she made her choice, and when the waitress came over, she and Harry both ordered, and Cho said, “Well, I guess the easiest way to explain the whole 'Boy Who Lived' thing is to start with the story about what supposedly happened the night that 'You Know Who' attacked your family....”

Harry sat silently, listening to the story of his fame, and making appropriate sounds when needed, all the while, his mind was rushing, thinking about how he could make use of this unexpected bonus. Tom was practically chortling with glee in the back of his mind at the political implications of Harry's public reputation. It was only when Cho mentioned that she had actually sent a letter to him several years ago and never received a reply that Harry interrupted her, saying that, until he got his Hogwarts Letter that morning, he had never received any mail from the Wizarding World.

Cho looked at him in surprise, “No mail at all? Not even your Gringotts statements?”

“No, nothing. Why, is that important?”

“Yes it's important! If somebody is interfering with you receiving mail from Gringotts, especially your bank statements, the Goblins would be furious, and it could cause all kinds of problems for the person who caused you not to get them. I think we need to find out if the ward is on you, or your home after we finish eating.”

Harry was just finishing up, and he paid for the meal while Cho picked up Lin's order, and they hurried out of the cafe. Dropping Lin's meal off, Cho lead him back to the Post Office, and they went inside. Cho quickly scribbled a note, and took it to the counter, and asked for it to be mailed to Harry Potter. The clerk took it, and came back a few minutes later, shaking his head. 

Cho said, “What's wrong? Wouldn't the owl take the letter?”

“No, that's not it, the owl took the letter just fine, and started to fly off, but got a really confused look on it's face and flew back to it's perch. It's like the owl had no idea how to find the person you were writing. Of course, that really shouldn't surprise me, you aren't the first person to try and write him, and the letters never got through.”

Cho nodded, “That's what I expected, now we need to find out who is stopping him from receiving his mail, and where all the mail he was sent has gone.”

The clerk looked at her strangely, and said, “What makes you so sure that somebody is stopping him from getting his mail, lass?”

Harry spoke up at this point, “Because I'm standing right here, and I've never received a single piece of mail from anybody until I got my Hogwarts Letter this morning.”

The clerk looked at him, his eyes automatically flicking up to see the scar on his forehead, which was still visible, even though it was faded, and said, “I'm going to have to get my manager on this, I need his help!” and hurried away from the counter. 

Harry and Cho took a seat on a bench against the wall and talked quietly for a few minutes, Cho saying, “I think you might want to go back to Gringotts and ask for copies of your statements, and let them know what you've found out, just in case they tried to contact you for anything else. You don't want them thinking you were ignoring them.”

Harry nodded, he was already planning on doing that anyway, and said, “I probably should also contact the newspapers, so I can get some kind of statement out, that I was under mail wards and never got any letters that were sent me, and apologizing for seeming to ignore them. I don't want people angry at me for something I didn't do.”

Cho smiled, “That would be a good idea, and I'm sure that the Prophet would love to put an interview with you on the front page of the papers, it would sell through the roof!”

They were interrupted by the clerk coming back with another wizard, an older man who had a full beard and his red hair pulled back in a pony tail. Stepping around the counter, he walked up to Harry and said, “Mister Potter? I'm Pete Sunder, the Postmaster here, and Frank tells me you haven't been receiving any of your mail?”

Harry nodded, and the man frowned, “Would you mind standing up? I need to check and see what's preventing your mail from getting through.”

Harry stood and the man ran his wand in a spiral pattern all over his body, and grunted when three different area of Harry's body started to glow a bright green. “Well, you've got yourself at least three wards preventing any sort of mail getting to you, I can't tell who cast them, but I can tell you it was the same person who did them, the signature is the same on all three. I'd recommend contacting the Aurors about it, they should be able to identify the person, if nothing else.”

Harry grinned wryly, “This just keeps getting better and better.” Turning to Cho, he said, “I hate to ask, because you've done so much for me today, but would you mind coming with me to the newspaper today? I know you have to get back and help your mum, and I don't want to keep you too much longer, but I could really use somebody who knows what's what to keep me from making a fool of myself.”

“I'd love to Harry, let me send a quick note to mum letting her know what is going on, and I'll show you where the Prophet has it's offices.”

Seeing that he wasn't needed any longer, Pete went back to his duties, although he knew that he wouldn't have to buy a drink for weeks on the story of 'The Boy Who Lived' coming into his Post Office. He did wonder who the pretty Chinese girl was? Did he have a girlfriend already?

Cho walked up to the counter and wrote a quick note to Lin, already imagining the teasing she would get for having a boyfriend. Although, she had to admit, she could do a hell of a lot worse than Harry. He was certainly attractive, well muscled and his eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. And his power? She couldn't wait to see what he did when he got a wand, just sitting next to him, her magic was singing her veins, and it was turning her on something fierce! That didn't really surprise her, she'd had the lecture from Madame Pomfrey her first year, just like everybody did, but she hoped he wasn't that much more powerful than she was, because their really weren't that many girls who she was comfortable with the idea of sharing with. She paused in her writing, 'Oh shite, if he hasn't been living in the magical world, he probably doesn't know about Jeremy's Law, I've got to make sure he's aware of it, or it could really cause him problems.'

Sending the note off, she went back to Harry and sat down, still thinking furiously about how to approach things. Harry saw that she was thinking, and let her figure what ever it was out. Eventually she seemed to come to a decision and said, “Harry, before we go to the Prophet, can we go someplace and talk privately? I realized that there is something very important that you probably aren't aware of, and you really need to be aware of it before you get on the Express on September 1st.”

Curious, he said, “Sure, did you have any place in mind?” He was really interested in whatever it was that she had to talk about, especially since he could see her nipples poking through her bra under her shirt. He was even more determined to get her into bed, and from the way Cho was acting, it might not be that difficult, even without using charms. He wondered if she was still a virgin? He hoped she was, because Tom knew several rituals that called for the willing sacrifice of virgins blood to enhance his power and control. 

Cho nodded and started toward the door, Harry walking beside her. Asking Harry to wait outside, she stepped into Flourish and Blott's, and came back out with a book in her hands a few minutes later. She didn't say anything as they walked past Madam Malkin's Robe shop, and turned down a side alley. Unlike Knockturn Alley or the row that Lin's shop was on, this alley didn't have any shops at all, and it wasn't as narrow as the other alleys. Harry blinked in surprise when they got further in, and he could see the alley widening, and a small park came into view. 

Cho turned to him with a smile and said, “I've been coming here for years when I wanted to relax, not a lot of people know about it and it's really peaceful. There's some benches where we can sit down and talk and not have to worry about people hearing us.”

Harry saw the benches she was referring to, and the two of them were sitting down next to each other. Cho cleared her throat and said, “Harry, I know this is a very rude question, especially since we just met today, but there is something that I think you need to know, or else you could end up getting trapped, so please forgive me the rudeness. But, are you a virgin?”

Of all the questions Cho could have asked him, that was quite possibly the last one he would have expected, and it startled a laugh out of him before he shook his head, “Well, that was unexpected, but, no, I'm not. Why is that important?”

“I'll tell you in a minute, but, were your partners magical or muggles?”

“All of them were muggles as far as I know, and again, why is this important?” 

Cho gave a sigh of relief, “That's good, and the reason it's important is a rule of magic called 'Jeremy's Law' that has been proven over the centuries to be true. It states, basically, that if there is a vast difference in the magical strength between two magical people in an established sexual relationship, the weaker partner will find themselves changing to be more of what the stronger partner desires in a lover. In a sense, it turns the weaker partner into nothing more than a living, breathing sex toy!”

Harry could see that the idea terrified her, and he could understand why. The idea of losing yourself permanently would be even worse than death for most people, himself included. He was glad that he hadn't been with any of the girls he shagged that often, in case any of them were muggleborn, although it might help him at Hogwarts if any of them were. Looking seriously at Cho he said, “I gather you think that I have that much power that it would be a problem?”

She gave a bitter laugh, “Harry, I don't think that, I know deep in my bones that it would be a problem. You have no idea just how much you are affecting me, do you? Just being next to you, my magic is singing, and I would like nothing more than to drag you into the bushes and have you make love to me!I've never had that strong a reaction before, to any one, and I've been around some fairly powerful wizards. It's only because of my Occlumency that I'm able to control myself, and you aren't even trying to affect me.”

He made sure to keep a serious and concerned look on his face, but internally he was practically chortling with glee at how easy it would be to get this girl naked. If her reaction to his magic was this strong, he may not need to use many 'suggestions' to bring her completely under his control.

Harry said, “Is there a way to avoid the effects? Because, I'll be honest, I'm very attracted to you, and was working up the nerve to ask you if I could see you again before school starts, but I don't want to do that to you!” 

Cho nodded, “There is a way, and somehow I don't think you'll have a problem with it, but if the stronger partner has multiple partners, the weaker partners' magic is cumulative, so the imbalance isn't as great, and the partners don't lose their personalities.”

Harry quirked a grin, “I'm not going to lie, the idea of several different girls does interest me, but why would you, since we've both admitted we're interested in each other, why would you be willing to share like that?”

Cho sat quietly for a minute, wanting to make sure she gave him an honest answer. Finally she took a deep breath and said, “There's actually a few different reasons, some of them nice, and one of them not so nice, but, you did ask. First off, I don't really have a choice. I know that I want you, and more important, my magic wants you, and I also want to keep my personality, so in order to satisfy both, I'm going to have to share. How many partners you'll need, I don't know, but, just from how your magic is affecting me, I'd say at least four or five other girls. Second, I'm a virgin, but I've done a lot of reading about sex, and there are some things that I think I'd enjoy, and others that I don't think I'd like. With more girls, there is a better chance that one or more of them would enjoy something I don't, for example, I have no real interest in playing with other girls, but I know that it's a standard fantasy for guys, isn't it?” Harry nodded, a slight grin on his face, and she continued, “So if a couple of the girls were interested in playing with each other while you watched, you wouldn't be expecting me to play with a girl. The same with being tied up and spanked, I've read that some people really enjoy that, but I'm not one of them, the idea just turns me off completely. And finally, and this is not so nice, but it's the truth, I've got ambitions, things I really want to accomplish in life, but, because of my skin color, I'm nothing more than a stinking wog to the pure bloods who run this country! It doesn't matter that my family has been magical on both sides for the past eight generations, I'm still less than human to a lot of the pure bloods here, and by being with you, I'll be able to use your name and reputation to accomplish my goals, because they wouldn't dare refuse you.” 

Harry had been quiet while she was speaking, and she looked over at him nervously. She was relieved to see a smile on his face, and he said, “Thank you for being honest with me Cho, and, I have to admit, all of your reasons make sense, and, as for your final reason, I think we can work together on that, I've got plans and goals as well, and later we can sit and talk about them and see where they mesh. Now, we still need to get to the Prophet and talk to them, but there is something I've wanted to do since I first saw you.” 

Cho looked at him for a second, before she moved closer and he put his arms around her. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, and felt his lips touch hers. As soon as they touched, she felt a tingle in her lips, and it soon spread throughout her body, making her shiver in delight. She felt his tongue run along her lips, and she parted them, but he didn't slide it inside her, he just kept kissing her, until he finally pulled back. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes, and saw his green eyes gazing into hers, and she breathed, “Wow!” and Harry just nodded. When his arms dropped, she moved slightly, and glanced down, her eyes widening at the size of the bulge in his trousers. “Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you!”

“It'll be okay, just give me a minute.” Harry said, closing his eyes. Cho watched as he started taking deep breaths and slowly letting them out. He did this for several minutes, and she noticed that the bulge was shrinking with each breath, until he finally opened his eyes again and grinned at her. 

“I learned to meditate years ago, and it helps to get my body back under control.” Harry said, not wanting her to know that he was using his Occlumency to do the same thing. She would want to know how he knew about it if he had been cut off from the magical world until today, and the fact that he had been trained for years by the personality in his head would not be a conversation he ever wanted to have with her, or anyone for that matter!

He didn't tell her that he had just suppressed his erection, he still needed relief, and badly! As soon as he got Cho back to her mother's shop, he was heading into London to get a girl. Putting that aside, he stood up and offered Cho his hand, and the two of them walked back to Diagon. 

They were able to complete their business at the Prophet fairly quickly, although the reporter was naturally curious about Cho being with him. He just said that her mum was friends with his parents, and she was showing him around, and he seemed to be satisfied with that. The brief interview ended with a picture of Harry smiling and shaking hands with the Editor of the paper, Barnabas Cuffe.

After walking Cho back to her mum's shop, and saying hello to Lin, Harry made arrangements to meet Cho at the Leaky for breakfast, and spend the day taking care of the rest of Harry's errands. Lin invited him to stop back the next day after they finished so he could have dinner with them. At Cho's eager smile, he readily agreed. 

Once he was back in Diagon proper, he went back to the Leaky Cauldron where he arranged for a room for the rest of the summer. He already knew, from Tom's memories, that the tavern didn't have girls working there, so he didn't bother asking the barman. Taking his purchases up to his room (including the book Cho had given him about Jeremy's Law) he took a quick shower and headed out into London. Finding a working pay phone, he called Petunia and said that he would be spending the rest of the time before school starts in London, and to pack up his clothes and personal items and he would contact her with an address to send them to. Not bothering to say good bye, he ended the call. Walking down the road to the cab stand, Harry went to the first one and got in. The driver turned to look at him, “Where to mate?”

Harry smiled, using a wandless compulsion charm, “You tell me, where would I go to find some female company for the evening?”

“Depends on what you're looking for. Do you want somebody you can take out to a club and then back home, or just a quick shag?”

“Right now, just a quick shag, but I'll keep the other in mind.”

“Right-o! Be there in a few minutes.” The driver started the meter and called in on his radio before pulling out into traffic. He was a good as his word, and 10 minutes later was pulling up in front of a brownstone building on Chester Square. Harry watched as a man walked up and knocked on the door, and it was opened by a gorgeous blonde in a skin tight cocktail dress. Harry paid the man, and gave him an extra 20 pound tip, and the driver handed him his card and said, “Tell them that Jake brought you, okay? Otherwise they might not let you in. Just give me a call when you are ready to leave, I'm on all night.”

Harry nodded and got out of the cab and walked up to the door. The door opened at his knock, and a different woman opened the door and looked at him curiously. He said, “Jake brought me here when I asked him where I could find some company for a while.” The woman looked out and saw the cab still sitting there, and nodded, opening the door to let him in. She led him down the hallway to an office and gestured for him to take a seat. Sitting down behind the desk she said, “You're a bit younger than our usual clients but Jake hasn't made a mistake yet. We both know why you are here, so I'm not going to sugar coat things. The cost of one hour with one of my girls is 100 pounds, that gets you a blow and a shag, if you want anal, it's another 50 pounds, and you need to let the girl know before you get to her room, because some of the girls don't do anal, and once you are in the room, the fee is non refundable and you can't pick a different girl. Do you have any questions?”

“Just one, do I pay you or the girl?” 

“You pay me before you leave the room, and I'll escort you to the lounge where you can mingle and choose a girl. The one hour starts when you get to her room, so don't feel like you have to rush in picking out your girl. You are expected to leave a tip when you are finished though, especially if you intend to come back any time soon.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said, reaching for his wallet. Pulling out three 50 pound notes, he slid them across the desk to the woman. She picked them up, one at a time and held them to the light, as well as using some kind of marker on them until she was satisfied. Putting them in an envelope, she grabbed a metal token and slipped it into the envelope as well, before putting the envelope into a safe behind her. Handing Harry another token, with the number 32 on it, she said, “The matching token is with your payment, you give the token to your girl, so she gets her share of the fee.”

Standing, Harry followed the woman out of the room and down a different hall than the one he came in from. Stopping in front of a set of double doors, she opened one of the doors and went inside, gesturing for Harry to follow. He found himself in a large room, with dark wood paneling all around, and thick carpeting under foot. There were a dozen or more women in the room, all of them dressed as though they were at a party, as well as a few men talking to the women, but his attention was drawn to the shining black waist length hair of a girl who had her back to him, talking to another girl at the bar.  
From the back, the girl's figure was identical to Cho's, and he hardened instantly.

Walking toward her, the girl turned when her friend saw him approach, and she turned to face him with a smile. He smiled in return, pleased that, while she was obviously Chinese, she wasn't all that similar to Cho facially, because he didn't want to get the two confused in his mind. Stopping in front of her, he said, “Hi, my name is Harry, how are you?” The girl smiled wider, “Hello Harry, my name is Mei-Lien,” (which she pronounced 'May-Lynn') it means Beautiful Lotus in Chinese.”

“Very pretty name, Mei-Lien, and it fits you.” Harry turned his smile into a bashful grin, “I'll be honest, this is my first time here, so I'm not really sure what the polite thing to do is, can you help me out?”

Mei-Lien chuckled, and said, “No problem Harry, you're doing just fine. You pick out a girl who catches your eye and say hello, and the two of you move over to the couch and you can talk about what you are looking for, and don't worry about mincing words, none of us are exactly blushing virgins!”

With a grin, Harry gestured over to the couches and said, “Well then, shall we?”

Mei-Lien took the time to watch him as he walked, and was a bit surprised that a boy as young as he was carried himself so confidently. He was obviously no virgin, and the bashful act was as fake as most of her smiles. She did wonder why he was here, paying for sex, when he had the looks and attitude, as well as a bit of money, based on his clothing, that could easily get a girl out of her knickers just by approaching one at a club. The only reason she could think of, and she hoped it wasn't right, was that he had some unusual kink that most girls wouldn't go for. Oh well, if it wasn't something she wanted to do, she could tell him no, and let him find a different girl. 

Sitting down next to him on the couch, she said, “So, Harry, why don't you tell me what you are looking for tonight?” She wondered if this was the point where he told her he was interested in water sports or wanting to tie her up while they had sex or something like that, but was relieved when he said,

“I'm not looking for anything outrageous, at least not tonight, but I am looking for a girl who does anal. I was told that not every girl is willing to do that, so I wanted to check first.”

'Anal? Is that all?' she thought, 'I can handle that, no problem.' Looking him in the eyes, she nodded, but wanted to make sure he understood the rules. “That's fine, I don't have a problem with anal, but you'll have to wear a fresh condom, if you don't have any we've got them for sale, and I won't take you in my mouth after your done, agreed?”

“Sure, and I've got condoms, I always carry a few with me.” 

“That's good, some guys object, but it's a rule of the house, oh, and you can't cum in my mouth, on my tits is fine, but I don't swallow on the job.” She wondered if he would object to that, because if he did, she could negotiate a bigger tip for swallowing. She didn't really enjoy it, most guys didn't eat right, and the taste was pretty unpleasant, but for an extra 20 quid, she'd be willing to put up with the taste, that's what mouth wash is for, after all. When he didn't object, she figured he didn't have any other questions, and started to get to her feet, only to be stopped when he took her hand. Sitting back down she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“This isn't something I'm looking for this evening, but I'm planning on coming back, and wanted to know, are you open to playing with another girl? I've had a few threesomes, and they were a lot of fun, and wanted to know if that was on the menu here? And if so, how much would it cost?”

She gave him a genuine smile at that, she preferred having a girl in her bed most of the time anyway. “That could be fun, would you be bringing a girl with you, or would you like one of the girls here?”

“One of the girls here, at least the first time, but if I start dating a girl who's up for it, who knows?” Harry shrugged, “In fact, the girl you were talking with, the redhead with the curves? I would love to watch the two of you together sometime.” Not to mention, he could bring Dudley here for a special treat, and Dudley had a thing for redheads, and they could spend some time making sandwiches out of the two whores, it wasn't like he was short of money. And, if he did, he could just have Vernon make some more movies.

Mei-Lien nodded, “I'm sure that could be arranged, Lisa and I have teamed up before, and, as long as you give me a little notice, to make sure she's not with a guest, we can make it happen. As for the cost, well, the two girl show is 75 pounds, and getting each of us for anal on top of a regular suck and shag would run you about 250, but you get us both for two hours instead of just one, so it's a bargain that way.” She didn't mention that as the primary girl, she'd also get a bigger cut of the fee, but that really wasn't any of his business, after all. And as a repeat customer, they wouldn't have to pay Jake his referral fee, which meant more money for her. She didn't realize that Harry was skilled at Legilimency, and was reading her thoughts as easily as if she had been speaking them aloud, but her thoughts didn't bother him, he had no problem with paying for what he wanted, after all, it wasn't like he had to work for the money.

Harry grinned, “That is a bargain, but how do I contact you to let you know when I'm planning on coming back? I can't see you giving me your cell phone number after all.”

She laughed, “No, that would be frowned on by the boss, but I'll give you a card with a number to an answering machine, and you punch in my code number and leave your message, I check it several times a day, so as long as you give me at least three hours notice, it won't be a problem.” 'And if you keep coming back after that, I'll give you my cell number so we can get together outside of here.' she thought, Sally didn't mind if they set up outside appointments with guests they met here, but the guest had to pay the house fee at least four times before the girls were allowed to give out their outside contact information. Besides, by that time, they generally have a good enough feel for the guy to know if he's safe or not.

Harry nodded, keeping the four visits rule in mind, “That sounds good, just make sure you give me the number before I leave, I don't want to forget.”

“I'll give you the card when we get upstairs, now, are there any other questions?”

Harry shook his head, and the two of them stood, and she took Harry's hand, leading him from the lounge up a flight of stairs. The stairs ended at another hallway, with doors all along each side. Mei-Lien stopped at a door about halfway down on the left and pulled a key from a chain around her neck and opened it.

Harry followed her into the room, and watched as she set the timer when the door closed. Going to the makeup table against the wall, she picked up a business card and handed it to him, taking the token from him at the same time.

“Now, let's get things started!” she said, reaching for his trousers. She smoothly opened his belt, and popping the button at the same time. Harry was slipping off his shoes and shirt while she was doing that, and he was soon standing there in just his t-shirt and pants. Once she had his trousers off she said, “Go ahead and hang your clothes up on the hanger there, so they don't get wrinkled.” When he finished, she turned her back to him and lifted her hair away from her back. Harry knew what she wanted, and pulled the zipper of the dress down, letting her slide it off her shoulders, exposing her back, with no bra straps at all. She dropped her arms and pulled the dress over her hips, exposing a garter belt around her waist, but no knickers. 

She glanced at the mirror against the back wall, and smirked briefly, seeing the look on his face, 'It never fails, I've never known I guy who didn't love seeing my garter belt!' Shifting position slightly, she could see the size of his bulge and her eyes widened, 'Jesus, Mary and Joseph, he's fucking huge! If knows how to use that thing, I might actually enjoy this!'

Harry grew even harder at the sight of her arse, shaped like an upside down heart, with the cheeks firm and tight. She lifted her legs, encased in white silk stockings, and stepped out of the dress, before bending over, drawing a groan from Harry, to pick it up and drape it over a chair in the room. Turning around, she posed for Harry, allowing him to take in her nude body. She had pushed her hair back over her shoulders so she was completely displayed in front of him. He ran his gaze from the proud smile on her face down to her nicely sized breasts, her nipples standing firm and tall, to her waist and the garter belt framing the patch of black silky hair at the top of her pussy. He could see that she was already wet, and her lips were parted and swollen.

Taking Harry's hand, Mei-Lien led him over to the bed, and grabbed a pillow before sitting him on the edge of the bed. Spreading his legs, she dropped the pillow on the floor and knelt down. Grabbing the waistband of his pants, she tugged on them, and he obligingly lifted his hips up off the bed so she could pull them down. Taking him in her hands, she stroked his length a few times, making him moan in pleasure before she lowered her head and licked his sack, putting her lips around one of his jewels, and then the other, sucking gently before releasing. Spitting out the hair that got on her tongue, she licked his shaft, starting from the base to the tip before teasing the slit with her tongue. Looking up at him, she put her most submissive expression on her face before opening her mouth and taking the head inside. She was surprised that he kept his hands on the bed, letting her set the pace. She'd half expected him to slide his fingers into her hair and hold her steady so he could shag her mouth. That, more than anything, convinced her that he wasn't a virgin, he actually knew enough to relax and enjoy the sensations. Moving forward, she took more of him in her mouth, letting him rub over her tongue before pulling backward until just the head was inside. 

Harry looked down with a smile, enjoying the sight of the gorgeous girl on her knees before him, and wondered if Cho realized just what she would be getting into when she joined him? She may think she doesn't have any interest in having sex with other girls, but that would change, after all, he was able to get his neighbor to happily 69 with her daughter while he and Dudley were buggering the two of them senseless, so he didn't think he'd have much problem convincing her that she really wanted to lick pussy, just because it would please him. Of course, she did have a good point, he was sure that at least a couple of the girls would be interested in playing with other girls, he would make certain of that using his Legilimency before he approached them about joining him in bed. He let Cho think she had a choice in what she did in the bedroom, but eventually she would learn that her primary purpose was to be his plaything. Granted, she did have knowledge that he could use, and he would find out what her plans were, and, if they fit in with his goals, he had no problem with helping her achieve them. 

The feeling of the whore's mouth on his cock pulled him back to the present, and he moaned, enjoying the suction of her mouth on him, and the way she was pulling back and teasing the tip with her tongue. He had been without for so long, it didn't take long for him to feel the boiling in his balls, and he growled out a warning to the girl, so she pulled back and he pointed himself at her tits, splashing her with his seed. He had to admit, the sight of her tits covered with his cum was a nicely erotic view, although he thought it would look better sprayed across her face, but he could save that for another time. He'd already decided that he would be back, although he may take a different girl next time, just so she didn't get the idea that he had any attachment to her. Since he was away from his usual bed partners, he wanted a regular source of variety.

Setting his plans aside for now, he reached down and helped the girl to her feet and stood up himself. Wanting to start training her properly, he pulled a little of his magic up into his voice and said, “After that, we need to clean up, go get the shower started, I'll be with you in a minute.”

The girl didn't even blink, she just turned and walked to a door in the back of the room and he soon heard water flowing. Checking the timer, he saw that they only had about half the hour remaining. Deciding that next time he would get the girl for a longer period, so he could really enjoy himself, he decided to cut things short with her. Getting his wallet out of his trousers, he palmed one of the foil packets and the tube of lubricant that was sitting on her table and walked into the bathroom. He was pleased that she was standing outside the tub, waiting for him. He smirked, she was still wearing the stocking and garter belt, and he said she might want to take them off as well. The girl started, and then slipped them off and setting them on the floor. Stepping into the tub, he grabbed the washcloth and handed it to her. She took it without a word and climbed into the tub with him, and held the cloth in the water before grabbing the soap.

While she washed him, Harry let his mind wander, considering how he could use these whores in his plans. Considering that it was getting Dudley laid on a regular basis that cemented his loyalty, it might be useful to have a steady supply of available pussy for people who he wanted to curry favor with, especially in the Ministry. Tom remembered the current Minister, Cornelius Fudge, from before he was the Minister, and the man was easily controlled if you put some fresh tail in front of him. He wondered if it would be feasible to buy a bunch of whores and put them up in one of the Potter properties in London? 

He was distracted once again, by the girl, she had moved behind him and was washing his arse, including rubbing the cloth between his cheeks before rinsing him off. Deciding to see if his mental command had taken as well as he thought, he pushed his arse back slightly, and smirked when he felt her hands pulling him apart and her tongue running along the crack. He waited patiently, and soon enough he felt her tongue licking his ring. Nodding, he knew she was truly under his control, so he moved forward and turned around, laughing inwardly at the confused look on the girls face. Eventually he would tell her exactly what happened, but not tonight. He had other things to do tonight, and he was fully erect again. Leaning out of the tub, he picked up the foil packet and handed it to her. She started to climb to her feet, but he shook his head slightly and she froze, before lowering herself back to her knees. Raising the foil packet to her mouth, she used her teeth to tear it open and she pulled the condom out. Shaking it slightly to start opening it, she gently placed in in her mouth before moving forward.

It took her some maneuvering, but eventually she got the condom unrolled all the way down and pulled her head off of his cock. Looking up, she smiled happily when he nodded at her, and he gestured for her to stand. Turning her to face the wall of the tub, he said, “We've used up too much of the time, so I'm going to skip straight to your arse. Brace yourself on the wall while I get you ready, okay?”

She nodded automatically and moved into position, spreading her arms and pressing her hands flat against the tiled wall. Harry reached out and picked up the lube and spread some on his fingers. Using his foot to nudge her legs apart, he moved closer and worked his index finger into her arse. She moaned at the penetration, but he wriggled the finger around, loosening her ring of muscle until she was able to take a second finger. Leaning in, he said “Finger yourself girl, it will make it easier to relax.” 

Mei-Lien was in a fog, she didn't really understand why she was acting this way, a small part of her mind was screaming that something was very wrong, that she wasn't submissive at all, but her body was yelling it's pleasure too loudly for her to concentrate, so she just followed the instructions her master gave her and lowered one of her hands to her pussy and started rubbing herself, working one finger inside and brushing against her nub. He was right, the sensations spread out into her body and she felt herself relax, and she sighed as he worked a third finger inside her. It was a good thing that she couldn't see behind her at that moment, because the contemptuous smirk on Harry's face would have had alarm bells going off in her mind.

'So easy, just like every other girl. I really hope that the witches provide at least a little bit of a challenge, or I'm going to be very disappointed. I didn't even use a trickle of my power, and she's already putty in my hands!' Focusing on what he was doing, he judged that she was stretched out enough to take him without hurting her, so he pulled his fingers out and wiped them off in her hair. Holding her open with one hand, he gripped his cock with the other and lined up the head with her rosebud and pushed forward, popping the head inside. He moved his hands to her waist, holding her steady as he slid deeper inside her. She groaned as he buried his eight inches in her bum, and he leaned in, and whispered, “Do you like this my little whore? Do you enjoy taking my cock all the way inside your tight little arse? I'm going to come back and buy you plenty of times in the future, and I'm going to be fucking your arse every time! In fact, I'm going to bring my cousin with me sometime, and we're going to make a sandwich out of you, fucking your pussy and arse at the same time, and you're going to love it, aren't you my little whore?”

She couldn't help herself, she knew her reactions were wrong, but the way he was talking to her, the pictures he was putting in her mind, it overwhelmed her, and she started moaning in pleasure, and the biggest orgasm she could remember crashed through her body, and she cried out, “Yes, I will! I'll love it!” before she lost the ability to speak and she started babbling incoherently, tossing her head from side to side as she fell forward against the back wall.

Harry paused in his movement, allowing her the brief respite to recover from her climax. He didn't mind giving her this break, she was skilled at her job, and was providing what he paid for, so he figured she should get something out of it, besides the tip he was planning to leave her. He chuckled, picturing Vernon's reaction if he was to tell him that some of the money the man earned by getting fucked up the arse by some of the rough trade and sucking them off went to a whore who Harry did exactly the same thing to! He decided not to tell him, he didn't want the man to have a stroke yet, he still had a few more years of punishment to endure before he was allowed to die.

Seeing that the girl was recovered from her climax, he started pumping her arse again, and moved his hands off her waist and moved them up to her breasts, cupping them in his hands and rubbing his thumb over her erect nipples, causing her to shiver in enjoyment. He pinched the nipples lightly, testing her, and she gave a sigh of pleasure, making him smile. 'Good, she's still teachable. Tom was right (of course I was!), it's so easy to get people to respond the way you want in a one on one situation, she's already accepting that I give her pleasure, and soon she will come to enjoy the pain as well!' 

Speeding up his thrusts, he felt his balls tightening, and knew he wasn't going to last very long, so he moved to the next step of the training and pulled out of her arse. Removing the condom, he stepped back and said, “Kneel girl, and close your eyes!” She was in position immediately, and Harry stroked himself quickly, pointing at her face. It only took a few strokes before he released, painting her face and hair with his cum. Turning around, he stepped back into the water and rinsed off before getting out of the tub and grabbing a towel to dry off. He watched as she moved forward, her eyes still closed, until she was under the water and cleaned off her face and hair. When she stood up, he held out a towel and she took it with a grateful smile, no trace of the confusion on her face.

After they were dry, Harry lead her back into the room, and got dressed, pulling out his wallet. She got dressed as well, and sat down at her makeup table to fix her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw the stack of cash he placed on the table next to her, and he turned toward the door just as the timer buzzed, signaling the end of the hour he had paid for. Turning back, he said, “You did very well Mei-Lien, and I'll see you again soon, but I'll make sure to pay for more time the next visit.”

She looked up at him with a smile, and he looked into her eyes and saw that she was really looking forward to seeing him again, and not for the mercenary reasons she had less than an hour before. Harry could see that he was already achieving a place of importance in her thoughts, and he knew that it would only take a few more times together and he would become the ultimate authority in her life, and at that point she would belong to him, body and soul!

Checking his wallet to make sure he had her card, he saw Jake's card, and said, “Is there a phone I can use to call for a cab?”

“Just go down to the lounge, one of the girls will call for you if you have the number.” She said, before turning back to the makeup. Harry was smiling as he walked out the door and headed toward the lounge. There were different girls in the room this time, and he took a seat at the bar and waved the bartender over. Ordering a glass of Orange Juice, he asked the girl if she or one of the others could call for his taxi? The girl nodded and took the card and stepped to the phone. Coming back, she said that Jake would be there in 15 minutes and would meet him out front. Harry thanked her and enjoyed the scenery while he finished his juice. About 15 minutes later, the girl glanced at a television that was sitting on the bar and said that his ride was there. Looking over, Harry saw that the screen showed the street in front of the building with Jake sitting in his cab. Getting up, he tossed a tip on the bar and walked out, a wide smile on his face. 

After a short ride back to Charing Cross Road, he paid his fare and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Stopping in the dining area to have dinner, because he'd been in too much of a rush to eat earlier, and did use up a lot of energy with the girl, he was soon digging into a large dish of stew with fresh baked bread. Finishing up, he grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and took it up to his room to drink while he was reading.

The Chang's  
Same Time

Cho wiped her face with the cloth napkin and sat back with a contented sigh, which was echoed by Lin on the other side of the table. Picking up her glass, Cho took a sip of her drink and said, “Okay, now that we've eaten, it's time for an answer. Why did you react to Harry that way? I understand he looks like his father, I've seen pictures of James Potter, but that doesn't explain the way you almost fainted, mum.”

Lin took a swallow of her wine, and blushed, “You're right, it doesn't explain it, but, what you didn't know is that James and I, and yes, Lily too, were lovers at Hogwarts. This was long before I met your father, of course. It started during our 6th year, and I joined them several times over the next two years, and enjoyed it tremendously. In fact, before I met your father, I had talked to Lily about becoming James' consort after they married, if I was still single. Lily was in favor of the idea, and promised to talk to James when the time came. I would have been more than willing to keep seeing them even without the formal Consort position, but wanted the recognition because it would have given me the same sort of protection that you are after with Harry.” 

At Cho's surprised look, she laughed, “Oh come on Cho, don't tell me you didn't think I'd notice? You want to shag him so badly you hurt, and he wants to bed you as well, it was obvious by the way he was looking at you. But we can talk about that later, you asked me about James and Lily. Your father and I met not long after graduation, and we fell in love, naturally I told him about James and Lily, and he was very understanding, especially since I had stopped seeing them when we started dating. After your father was killed, I was a wreck, and James and Lily comforted me the only way they could, by taking me to bed and showing me that there was still joy in life. It was a few weeks later that Lily broached the subject of the Consort position, saying she had spoken to James and he was agreeable, but hell, that's no surprise. What man would turn down the idea of two warm and willing women in his bed? We agreed to wait for a year, to show respect to your father's memory, even though I knew Charles well enough that he would have been cheering me on, before making it official. Unfortunately, they went into hiding and couldn't contact me not long after that, and, well, everybody knows what happened then.”

Cho wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact that her mother openly admitted being lovers with both of Harry's parents, or the idea that she could have grown up in the same house with Harry. She wasn't surprised about her mum sleeping with James, but it was the idea that her mother had slept with another woman that was hard to understand. She had to admit, from pictures she'd seen, that Lily was a very pretty girl, but she felt no attraction at all to her, but could understand why Lin had been with her if she was interested. Putting it aside as not important at the moment, she took a deep breath and said, “Well, you are right, I'm very attracted to Harry, and we talked about it this afternoon, because he's just as attracted to me. But there is a complication. He had never heard of Jeremy's Law, and I had to explain that my magic was reacting to his, but I was afraid of losing my own personality. Fortunately, he was understanding, and just asked questions about ways around the problem. I'm sure you won't be surprised if I tell you that he had no problem at all with multiple partners, but he wanted to know why I would be willing to share him? I told him my reasons, including the fact that I wanted the backing of a powerful house in achieving my goals, and he agreed that we need to discuss what my goals are, and see if they can be worked in with his.”

Lin smirked, “Have you decided who the other girls are going to be?”

“No, we hadn't gotten that far, and, truthfully, there aren't that many girls in Ravenclaw that I'm that close to, and I don't really know any girls in the other houses that well. I'm going to suggest to Harry that we go around on the Express meeting the girls, and if any of them catch his eye, we can talk to them later.”

Lin nodded before draining her wine glass and leaning forward, asking seriously, “Who's going to make the final decision? Because, let's be honest, Harry is likely to be thinking with his little head, and if he runs into a good looking girl, he's going to be interested, but if she's an absolute bitch she would just make all of you unhappy, and you won't want that.”

Cho paused, considering what her mother was saying, before nodding as well. “True, I've got to make sure we talk things through before approaching the girl, I would hate to have somebody like Melissa Turpin around all the time. She's a very popular girl, with the guys anyway, and they consider her attractive, but she's mean as a snake to other girls. But it would take a lot of time, and I'm not sure I can wait that long! I had a hard time not saying 'To Hell with Jeremy's Law!' and dragging him into the bushes this afternoon.” Looking up, she saw the expression on Lin's face and said, “What? Do you have an idea?”

Lin poured another glass of wine and took a drink before saying, “I do, but I'm not sure how you are going to take it.” At Cho's impatient gesture, she said, “There's a ritual that can determine compatibility, but your magical core has to be fully settled to cast it, and that won't be for another few years yet for you. The other problem is that the person who casts it has to be a member of the group, because the magic takes into account if the subject is compatible with the caster as well.”

“Wait a minute! You want to be one of Harry's lovers? Why?”

“Simple, I'm lonely and it's been far too long since I've had a man in my bed, and this way I'll still be close to you. Now, I don't mean that we would share a bed, I know you aren't attracted to other women, and besides, it would be too awkward for both of us. But, I'm sure that some of the girls that are compatible would enjoy it. Besides, you weren't the only one that Harry was looking at this afternoon, he wouldn't kick me out of his bed, I could tell.”

Cho shook her head in disbelief before reaching for the bottle of wine and a fresh glass, pouring herself a drink, she gulped the wine, coughing as it went down before looking back at her mother. “How in the hell am I supposed to bring that up with Harry? Just say, 'Hey Harry, I know we just met yesterday, but my mum wants to join your harem?'”

Lin laughed, “No, I don't see you needing to do that, in fact, why don't you come back here in the morning after breakfast, and I'll explain things to him. I think he'll be open to the idea if it's presented properly.”

Cho shook her head, “No, I'll explain it to him, I think he'd take it better from me. But how will that help once we go back to school? You're still going to be here, and Harry can't just pop out of the castle every couple of nights.”

“That won't be a problem, I was offered a chance to work a few days a week at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing, seeing how the remedies I developed work in practice. I just got the letter yesterday, and I was still thinking it over, but I think I'll take it, especially since part of the offer is rooms in the castle for the nights I stay there.”

Seeing her last objection dealt with, Cho sat back and took a smaller sip of her wine and said, “Alright, I'll let Harry know what's going on when I see him for breakfast, but you aren't going to get to shag him before I do, is that understood!”

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two - Diagon Alley and More

Story TITLE: Dark Desires  
Chapter Title: Diagon Alley and More  
PART: 02 of   
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http://harem.luwriting.co.uk   
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio Only  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: What if There was more to the Horcrux than anyone suspected, and Harry were influenced by it?   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Harem/Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Cho/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: None – If you don't know what happened in the books, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: This is a very dark Harry, he is NOT the hero in this story. He is, to put it bluntly, a sexist misogynistic arse. There will be Mind Control, sexual slavery, violence, non-consensual sex, torture and various other actions in this story. This is very different from my usual stuff, so Proceed with caution. Also, quite a few characters, especially Hermione, will seem out of character, trust me, I'm aware of that, and will be explaining things as the story progresses.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE About Dumbledore: I realize that Dumbledore's behavior may seem to be out of character in this chapter, but he is encountering Harry when he is 16 years old, and recognizes that the boy is not a small child who can't handle unpleasant truths, so he is being far more open than you would normally expect.   
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 16th Birthday,   
Credit Where Credit is Due Department: Auror Hugo Savage is borrowed from Severusphoenix's wonderful '3 Slytherin Marauders' Used with permission.

Later That Night  
Harry's Room   
Leaky Cauldron

Harry was sound asleep, a slight smile on his face as he remembered the girl from earlier, but Tom was, as usual, wide awake. This was typical of his existence for the past almost 15 years, and he'd gotten used to by now, and frankly, he rather enjoyed it. It was much easier to think when Harry was sleeping, because he could ignore the dreams most of the time. It wasn't always that way of course, in the beginning, his anger had woken infant Harry screaming several times, leading to Vernon and Petunia punishing him. 

 

It took several months before he accepted that he really was trapped inside the boy's mind, and even longer before he began to appreciate exactly what a gift he'd been granted. His body may have been destroyed, but his mind, that which made him who he was, still existed. And the best part was, nobody had any idea that he actually survived that night! When he finally started thinking about the possibilities his new situation provided, he started to make his plans. At first, he went over his actions for the last several years, and was disgusted at how sloppy he'd been. He could only assume that the rituals he had done over the past 10 years had damaged his thinking to the point where he was barely rational. Fortunately, being cut off from his body seemed to have reversed that, because he was thinking as clearly now as he had been when he was at Hogwarts, before he created his first Horcrux.   
He couldn't be 100 percent certain, but he theorized that having his mind attached to the complete soul of the boy helped to heal the damage as well. 

Once he recognized his errors, including the whole 'Death Eater' shock troops, he began to consider the best way to reach his goal of having complete control of the Wizarding World, and then branching into the Muggle governments, to ensure that the bombs that fell when he was a boy in the orphanage wouldn't drop again. The next morning, he started putting his plans in motion by introducing himself to the boy who's body he shared. It was a tedious, time consuming process, because Harry's mind wasn't developed enough to really understand in the beginning, but by the time he had turned four years old, Harry was starting to understand beginning magical theory. Of course, he had a very good reason, and Tom encouraged him, because as soon as he was able to develop his magical core to the point that he could control it, he could start getting back at his aunt and uncle. 

He had to admit, Harry's vengeance on his relatives was a joy to behold! Vernon and Petunia were so locked into their own narrow vision of normal, that anything slightly unusual terrified them, and nothing scared them more than homosexuality, so the idea that the two of them were forced to perform the very acts that terrified and disgusted them made him laugh with delight. He had to admit, he was a little surprised at how much Harry's mind seemed to focus on sex as he got older, because he didn't remember being that preoccupied with it when he was a teenager, but then, in the orphanage he had more important things on his mind, like surviving and not being cornered in the showers by the older boys. It wasn't until he remembered a lecture from the school nurse from his first year at Hogwarts, that basically stated that there was a proven connection between the size of the magical core and their libido, and considering he still had all his magic when he was forced into Harry's head, Harry had two wizards core combined into one, that he understood exactly why Harry was so focused on the opposite sex. 

The nurse had also told them about Jeremy's Law, but he had forgotten about it until Cho mentioned it that afternoon. He knew Harry would enjoy the prospect of multiple bed mates, but he needed to guide him to choosing girls that would be useful to him, if not in terms of family connections, then at least as a source of funds. A political career is expensive, after all! He planned to suggest to Harry that they try and meet the Minister tomorrow when they are at the Ministry to get the DMLE to look into the mail redirection wards that were placed on him. It was never too soon to start developing contacts, and he was certain Fudge would be quite happy to meet 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Thinking of what else needs to be done, Tom decided to have a talk with Harry about the way he treated the witches he was going to be bedding. If he was going to be maintaining the illusion of the good little wizard that they were planning, he needed to at least pretend to respect the witches he is shagging, even if he really understood they were nothing more than convenient outlets for his desires. He can always use the whores for the times when he wants to stop acting, after all. 

Thinking about the whores, he considered Harry's idea of acquiring a string of girls that he can use as 'entertainment' for those people he wanted to deal with, and decided it was a good idea for the future. Although it might just be easier to look into who actually controlled the place he went that night, and see what would be needed to take the place over. That way he's already got an established business with existing clientele, which would save on initial expenses. Speaking of expenses, when they went back to Gringotts, he needed to get Harry to find out who is handling the Potter accounts, and find out just how much they had to work with, as well as figuring out a way to get him access to Tom's own vaults without giving away their secrets. 

Putting it aside for now, he turned his attention to the surprising bit of news that he and Harry had discovered in the books of recent history Cho had suggested he buy. He was surprised that Sirius Black was imprisoned for things that Wormtail had done, and he and Harry had decided to see what could be done to get the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black out of Azkaban, not only to add to Harry's reputation as a good person, but it would also get the House of Black as an ally, which would be very important in the Game of the Wizengamot. Thinking of the Wizengamot reminded him that he would need to find out what Lucius has been up to for the past decade or so, because he was always the best of the inner circle in the political maneuvering. Of course, a great deal of that was Narcissa, who was the true Slytherin of the pair he'd always felt. She would be a very useful person to bring under Harry's control, and he was sure that Harry would enjoy taking her to bed, she'd always squealed so nicely when he buggered her in the past, and, considering that Harry tended to enjoy taking his girls that way, he would enjoy Narcissa quite a bit.

Deciding he had thought for long enough, Tom decided to relax until Harry woke up, and slipped down into Harry's dreams, and wasn't surprised to see he was dreaming of the whore along with Cho and her mother, all naked and in a daisy chain on the floor in front of him while another women had her head in his lap. It took him a few seconds to recognize the woman sucking him, because Harry didn't interact with her, but it was the red headed whore who Harry was planning on buying the next time he was at the brothel. Conjuring a chair, he looked up at saw Harry grinning lazily at him as he sat back to enjoy the show.

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster's Office  
Earlier that Evening

Albus was smiling as he read the reports from Diagon Alley that Harry Potter had been spotted in several different shops that afternoon. By all the accounts, he looked healthy and happy, which made the old man feel better, because he was concerned that Petunia would not have been all that loving, but she must have done a good job raising him, and from the reports he got from Smeltings, the boy was quite a good student. He was amused to see that he already had a girl with him, Miss Chang from Ravenclaw if the sightings were correct, but it really didn't surprise him, considering what Arabella had reported about Harry's activities on Privet Drive. Harry was already taking after his father, considering that James was a tremendous swordsman when he was in school. He made a note to have Poppy ensure that the contraceptive potion that was put in Harry's food was the extra strength version, because he was probably going to need it. He would also need to sit down with the lad and make sure he understood the need for a certain amount of discretion in his relationships, to avoid the jealousy of the other students. 

Of course, it wasn't realistic to think that Harry would be satisfied with Miss Chang alone, the scans on his magical core after the attack guaranteed that he would seek out multiple partners. He would need to keep a watch on the girls Harry surrounded himself with, and make sure that most of them were from lighter families. He knew it wouldn't be possible to ensure they were all light families, but he hoped he could keep the dark families influence to a minimum. 

Turning to another report, he frowned when he saw that Harry had discovered the mail wards. He cursed, because he had meant to remove them when Harry turned eleven, but it had slipped his mind. He would need to find a way to meet with Harry before school and remove the wards so he could start receiving his mail again, as well as turn over the letters that had been routed to Hogwarts for him to read. The wards had been necessary when he was younger, but he would have been able to handle it by the time he turned 10. Seeing that Harry had taken a room at the Leaky Cauldron, he wrote a note to him and sealed it in an envelope along with a cover note to Tom at the Cauldron and gave it to Fawkes, asking his Phoenix to deliver it. Calling one of the castle elves, he had the little being gather up all the Gringotts mail that was addressed to Harry Potter and put in on his desk. The elf nodded and popped away to take care of it's task. With that done, Albus got up from his desk and left his office and headed to his quarters. He grinned when he saw that there was a light on in his bedroom, and hurried inside, seeing the covers were already turned down, and Minerva was lying there, a book in her lap while she waited. 

The Leaky Cauldron  
The Next Morning

It was around 7:30 when Harry left his room, he'd already showered and shaved before heading down to grab a cup of tea while waiting for Cho to arrive. He and Tom had already discussed the need to treat the witches differently than the whores, and Harry had agreed with Tom's conclusions. After all, they were giving him what he wanted, so he didn't mind treating them politely. And Tom was right, if he was feeling the urge to be rough, the whores were available, and he had enough money to ensure they wouldn't complain. When the server brought his drink, she said that there was a letter for him that arrived last night. Pulling the envelope out of her apron, she set it on the table and walked away after Harry thanked her. Tom recognized the handwriting as belonging to Dumbledore and Harry wondered why the Headmaster was writing him? Quickly using a wandless spell that Tom taught him to check for magic on the letter, Harry opened it when it came up clean.

Greetings Mister Potter,

I have been informed that you are staying in Diagon Alley (please don't think there is anything unusual about my knowing that, it's been standard practice for many years to alert Hogwarts when incoming students arrive in Diagon Alley after receiving their letters), and I would like to meet with you for a few minutes when you have the time. You see, I need to apologize for an oversight on my part. I was reminded that I had never removed the mail re-direction wards I placed on you when you were taken to your relative's home. I had planned on removing them when you turned eleven and were old enough to handle your correspondence. I can only plead a faulty memory and the press of other responsibilities, but it slipped my mind. All of your mail is still unopened, and I would be willing to bring your Gringotts mail to you, and show you where the rest is, so you can go through it at your leisure. It would only take a couple of minutes to remove the wards, so if you would write a convenient time at the bottom of this letter, I will be notified and be able to meet you. 

There are several other items that I need to go over with you, however, they are not pressing and can wait until you arrive at the school. 

Looking forward to seeing you again,

I remain

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster

Harry had a quick conversation with Tom, and Tom agreed that it was quite possible that Dumbledore simply forgot about the wards, and it wouldn't do any harm to meet with him, as long as it was in public, and it would help put the man at ease so they could go ahead with their plans.

Harry nodded and pulled out a pen from his trousers and wrote “Anytime before 8am this morning, or after 5pm would be great, thanks! HJP” and the ink faded into the parchment, to be replaced a moment later with the words “I will be there shortly”

Deciding to wait in the dining area, Harry ordered a pot of tea and some muffins in case his guest wanted something to eat. While waiting, he working on his Occlumency shields, and Tom submerged himself into the depths of Harry's mind, so he wouldn't be easily detected. A few minutes later, Harry looked up from his cup and saw a figure approaching who could only be Dumbledore. There was nobody else that old who would really think that lime green robes with purple dragons and orange stars were appropriate to wear in public. Harry saw that he was carrying a copy of today's newspaper with him, so Dumbledore was aware of the interview that he had given yesterday. Keeping his persona in place Harry stood up from the table and greeted the old man, gesturing for him to take a seat.

Albus sat down gingerly, he was still a bit stiff from the night before, Minerva had been extremely enthusiastic. In fact, she was so enthusiastic he teased her and asked if she was going into heat like her animagus form. Fortunately, she was amused, he didn't want to experience her claws again! Looking over Harry, he was pleased to see that the reports were correct, he certainly looked healthy, and, other than his piercing green eyes, was almost an exact copy of his father at that age. At Harry's gesture, he poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip before speaking.

“First off, Mister Potter, thank you for the opportunity to meet with you. I'm sure your Aunt told you that I was the one who left you in her care after the deaths of your parents?” At Harry's nod, he continued, “I chose to leave you there for a variety of reasons that I will be happy to explain to you once school starts, but it was important for you to have the chance to grow up away from the Wizarding World for your first several years, until you were old enough to understand. Part of allowing you to grow up in peace was placing a ward that re-directed mail that was addressed to you to a secure room at Hogwarts. As I mentioned in my letter, I had planned to remove it when you turned 11, but simply forgot at the time. In my defense, I will say that those wards prevented 15 attempts to kidnap you or otherwise harm you in your first 2 years with your relatives.”

Harry was nodding, he could understand the need for the protection when he was younger, and he really didn't notice that he wasn't getting any mail from people he didn't know. Besides, there was no way to go back and change things, so he was willing to let it go as an honest mistake. After all, the old man had no reason to suspect him of having any plans for the future that would concern him. 

“I can understand your caution, Professor, and, while I would have probably enjoyed learning about the Wizarding World earlier, there really hasn't been any harm done, as long as you are removing them now.”

The old man smiled, “Of course, that is the reason I'm here after all.” 

Dropping his wand into his hand, he raised it above the table and murmured something, causing three beams of light to briefly hit Harry, and Harry felt a rapidly fading tingle all around him. Grinning at the sensation, Harry nodded, and said, 

“That felt strange, like I was being tickled by a warm breeze!”

“Magic is like that Mister Potter, but, now that they've been removed, I hope you will be making another statement in the press, explaining that you had learned the source of the wards and it was just an oversight?”

Harry nodded, “Sure, I've got several stops to make today, but I'll make sure that the word gets out.” He paused before looking up at the old man, “I hope you forgive me asking, but do you have any other spells or wards on me?”

Dumbledore shook his head, “No, not any more. One of the wards had a component that would allow you to be tracked if you disappeared from your relatives house, and one would alert me if you were severely injured and would transport you to medical help. I've removed those as well.”

Looking at the clock on the wall, Albus said, “Well, Mister Potter, I'm afraid I have to be leaving, but I would like to speak to you on several other matters once you have arrived at Hogwarts on September 1st, so I'll be contacting whoever is your head of house to arrange a time.” Standing, he said, “Have a nice day and I look forward to seeing you at school.” Stepping back from the table, the old man got a look of concentration on his face and then he disappeared, leaving a soft 'pop!' as the air rushed in to fill the now empty space where he stood.

Harry took another sip of his tea as he felt Tom move forward from the back of his mind, and mentally asked 'I take it that was Apparition?' 'Yes, and you can tell just how powerful Dumbledore is by the fact that he managed to disappear with almost no sound. That is extremely difficult to do, in fact, I had a hard time doing it most of the time. I'll teach you how once we get to the school, but not until then, it would raise too many questions if you were suddenly able to apparate when you aren't supposed to be taught until you are in your 6th year.' Harry send a mental shrug back, it didn't really matter that much, besides he was planning on being very busy for the next 30 days before school anyway. 

Thinking about one of the reasons he was planning to be busy, he checked the time, and saw that it was just 8 o'clock, and he saw the door from the Alley open up, and Cho walked in. Standing to greet her, he noticed that she was slightly nervous, and was curious what had changed. Reaching for her, he was reassured that she leaned in eagerly for a kiss, and, after they broke apart, he sat down in the booth, and slid over so she could sit next to him. He could feel the tension in her body, and turned to her, “What's wrong Cho? I can tell something's bothering you.” He asked softly, putting his arm around her. She leaned into him and said softly, “It's kind of embarrassing, but I have to tell you something. You see, my mum and I had a conversation at dinner last night, and it turns out that she was extremely close to both of your parents.” At Harry's raised eyebrow, she nodded, “Yes, that means exactly what I said, anyway, she told me that she and your parents had talked about her becoming your dad's consort. They were just waiting for a year to pass after my father died. But they went into hiding not long after, and the next thing she knew, the word about 'you know who's' attack was all over the place.”

“Okay, I can see why that would be a surprise, but other than proving that I have a similar taste in women to my parents, I don't see what is embarrassing about it.”

She grimaced, “Just wait, it gets better. You see, we were talking about you, and how my magic was reacting to you, and the need to find additional partners. Well, she asked me if we had any plans for making sure that the other girls were compatible with us, and I had to tell her no, because, honestly, I hadn't ever planned on being in this situation in the first place, I mean, who does?'

Harry chuckled, “It was a bit of surprise to me as well, Cho, trust me on that! But, go on, what else did your mother say?”

Cho took a deep breath and said, “This is where it gets embarrassing, Harry. She told me that there was a ritual she knew that would tell if we would be compatible, apparently it was developed in China, where Harems are a lot more common than they are here.”

Harry nodded, having an idea of where Cho was going with this, “Don't tell me, the spell has to be cast by a member of the Harem, and it has to be an adult casting the spell for some reason?”

“Mum said it was because of the amount of magic required, it needed to be somebody with a fully mature magical core.” She paused, looking at Harry, who was shaking with silent laughter, “Harry? What's so funny? I don't really think it's funny at all!”

Harry got himself under control and said, “I'm sorry Cho, I wasn't laughing at you, honestly! I was just laughing at the strange twists and turns in my life. I started out yesterday just wanting to know what song it was you were humming, and yes, I was looking to chat you up a bit, you're an extremely attractive girl, after all, but then we end up discovering we were attracted to each other, and now this? You have to admit, it does have it's humorous points.”

Cho stopped and looked at him for a moment, before grinning slightly, “When you put it that way, I guess I can see your point.” Dropping the grin, she said, “But I'm not really sure how I feel about having my mother involved in all this. I told you that I was okay with sharing, because it's necessary for me to keep my mind, but still, she's my mum! I don't want to have to watch you shagging her senseless on a regular basis.”

Harry paused before speaking, listening to Tom speaking urgently to him. 'Be really careful here, Harry, she's really torn about this! If you try to push her, you could lose both her, and Lin, and you don't want to do that, do you? Let her make up her own mind about it, she'll come around soon enough, and besides, it's not like you don't have other options for getting laid.'

Harry used his Occlumency to force down the immediate reaction he had to the idea of shagging Lin and Cho, and used his hand to gently turn Cho's face to him. Speaking softly, he said, “I can understand how you feel Cho, I can only imagine how I'd feel if it were my mum or aunt proposing something like this. I'm not going to pressure you, after all, if I'm understanding what you told me yesterday, it really isn't an issue until we become intimate, is that right?” At her nod, he continued, “Then we don't have to make any decisions right now. I won't lie, I want you, I want you badly, but not badly enough to cause you problems. Take your time, figure out what you feel, and I'll support you 100 percent of the way. And besides, who says your mum has to be the only person who knows the ritual? I'm sure that we can find it if we really put our minds to it, and then we just need to find an older student we both like to join us and cast the spell, right?”

Cho nodded, a bit relieved that Harry wasn't trying to push her into accepting her mother, but she said, “That's true, but, mum said something else last night. She told me flat out that she was lonely, and felt that if you were even half the man your dad was, you'd be able to make her happy. I love my mum, and want her to be happy, but still, this is too much to just jump into.”

“Well, it's not something that we need to figure out right now. And, I did invite you here to have breakfast with me, so, let me get a couple of menu's so we can decide what we want, okay?”

Cho smiled gratefully and Harry slid out of the other end of the booth, returning a few minutes later with two menus and a fresh pot of water for their tea. Sitting back down he said, “By the way, I found out who put the mail wards on me.”

Telling her the story took several minutes, after which the waitress arrived and took their orders. Harry filled the time while they waited for the food by asking Cho about Hogwarts and the different houses. He already knew all of this information, both from Tom's memories and his own reading, but he wanted her mind occupied with something besides her mother. He knew he could easily change her mind, but he could tell that she was already leaning toward accepting it, so he decided to wait. Patience was not one of his strengths, but with Tom's help, he was working on developing the trait.

He really wasn't as successful as he'd hoped though, because Cho was aware that he was very much in favor of bedding her mum. She'd glanced down and noticed his erection when she mentioned the idea, but she also noticed his effort to force it down, which impressed her. The fact that he wasn't trying to force her to do what he wanted, and was letting her make the decision herself helped. She knew herself and her feelings well enough that if he had said he wanted it, she would have agreed, no matter what her true feelings were. He had already become that important to her, and it was frightening to see. 

She actually had Lin check her for any charms before she left, and was relieved when there was nothing there. Of course, Lin hadn't helped matters when she just laughed and told her that the only spell she was under was one that all women encountered at some point in their lives. That only added to her nerves, but she had calmed down a great deal after getting some food in her belly, she'd been too nervous to eat earlier. Now that she was able to think clearly, she had to admit that, as long as she didn't have to watch, she really didn't mind Lin joining them. It was thinking about Harry's reaction that made her nervous, and now that she didn't have to worry, she made her decision. Reaching for her tea, she took a sip and said, “I appreciate you trying to distract me Harry, really I do, but it's not necessary anymore. If you are happy with the idea, I'll be happy to have mum join us, just as long as I don't have to watch the two of you shagging.”

She smirked at Harry's attempt to hide a smile, and said,”You don't have to hide your reaction Harry, I know you want to bed her, and she wants you as well. I'm not going to get jealous, I'm the one giving the go ahead, after all.”

Harry didn't say anything, just pulled her closer to him, and kissed her firmly, and she dropped her hand under the table and put her hand on his erection. This was the closest she'd ever gotten to an erect male, and she stroked him softly, fascinated by the way she could feel him pulse under her hand, until he pulled away from the kiss with a moan. “Cho, unless you really want to take this further right here in public, I think you should stop or I won't be able to control myself!” 

Pulling back in embarrassment, she blushed and said, “Sorry, I didn't mean to....”

“Cho, I wasn't complaining, far from it, but I really don't think you want to lose your virginity on this table, do you?”

She shook her head, and Harry said, “I didn't think so. I'll make you this promise, when the time comes, we will be in a bed, with clean sheets, and nobody else around, okay?”

At her nod, he continued, “Do you want to talk to your mum first, and then visit the goblins, or what would you like to do?”

Wiping her mouth, she said, “We should probably talk to mum first, she needs to have the shop open by 9:30, and won't have time to talk during the day. But I should warn you, don't be surprised if she invites you to stay the night tonight. I told her flat out last night that if we do this, she has to wait until after you and I make love before she gets her chance. She didn't argue, but I'm sure she's going to want to hurry things along.”

Harry looked at her seriously before taking her hand, “Are you sure you're ready for that Cho? I know that your magic is reacting with mine, you've told me several times, but we just met each other for the first time yesterday, and this is a huge step. I don't want you to have any regrets if we sleep with each other so soon.”

“I'm sure, I've been thinking about it all night, and I want you to to be the one.”

Harry smiled gently, “I'm glad, and I'll do my best to make sure you enjoy the experience.”

“I am a bit nervous, but I trust you Harry. Why don't we go let mum know so we can do what needs to be done on the Alley?”

“Okay then, let's get this day started,” Harry said, leaving a few galleons on the table to pay for their breakfast. Standing up, he reached out and offered Cho his hand, helping her to her feet. After Harry went up to his room and packed an overnight bag, the two of them left the Cauldron and headed toward Lin's shop. Cho led Harry around the back behind the store and up a flight of stairs to an apartment, where Cho saw that Lin was sitting at the table reading. Tapping on the glass to let Lin know she was there, Cho opened the door and Harry followed her inside.

Lin looked up hopefully, and breathed a sigh of relief, both at the smile and nod from Cho and the hungry look on Harry's face. She was glad that she hadn't misread the look on Harry's face the day before, and the lust in his eyes told her she hadn't. The way he looked at her, like he was imagining her under him got her juices flowing and she had to physically stop herself from rushing to him and dropping to her knees. She never told Cho exactly what she had done with James and Lily, or the one weekend that they had been joined by Sirius and his girlfriend Charity, and the three girls had put on a show for their men. Her daughter thought she knew what sex was, but Lin knew her daughter had no idea of the joy to be found in submitting to a masterful lover, and James was amazing in that respect. She didn't know if Harry would be able to give her what she needed right away, but she was more than willing to teach him what she needed if she had to. 

Harry seemed to look right through her when he walked up to her and said, “Cho explained your offer, and I've decided to accept it, conditionally. You and I need to spend some time together so I can see how you would fit in, because we barely know each other, and this is a serious commitment we are considering, don't you agree?”

Lin found herself nodding, lost in his green eyes, and stammered out, “Yes, yes you're right, would you like to join us for dinner tonight? I'm not opening the shop tomorrow, it's my day off, so we can stay up late, talking as long as you want.” 

Cho didn't miss the emphasis Lin had placed on the word 'talking' and knew that her mother was determined to take Harry to bed that night. She knew that she wanted Harry first, and was going to suggest they go back to his room before finishing his shopping, but Lin said, “I have to ask you something Harry, if you don't mind?” Cho saw Harry nod slightly, and she went on, “Do you have any idea what your magical core number is? It's something you should know, and I need to know it before we perform the ritual Cho told you about.”

Harry shook his head, “I haven't had a chance to find out yet, considering I just got my letter yesterday.”

Lin pulled her wand, “Do you mind if I cast the diagnostic spell on you? It will only take a couple of seconds.”

Harry nodded, curious to see what she would find. He waited while Lin ran her wand along his body, and smirked when her eyes widened at the bulge in his trousers. He could read her like a book, and knew that she would be putty in his hands that night. She was already wet for him, and he hadn't even touched her, and the submission he saw in her eyes had him really looking forward to that night! He pictured her on her knees before him, her wrists tied to her ankles as took her mouth, getting him wet enough to take her arse, and he knew she would love every minute of it. He was drawn from his musings by the twin gasps of shock. Looking over at her, he saw Lin and Cho were both staring at Lin's wand, and the smokey numbers that were floating over the tip, and when he heard Tom swear in his mind, he knew the number was unusual. The score was showing 2766, and he heard Lin swear, “He hasn't even hit his maturity yet! Oh bloody hell!”

Looking at the two women, he said, “Do one of you want to tell me what's gotten you so excited?” 

He put just enough of a command in his voice that Lin straightened immediately and said, “Harry, do you have any idea what the range of magical core strength is for a wizard starting training?” When Harry shook his head, she continued, “It's 120 – 130, reaching 900 or so when they reach their Magical Maturity when they turn 21. Just to give you a point of comparison, Cho is above average, she scored 137, and I'm about average, I was measured at 864 right before I started my Seventh Year at Hogwarts. To put it bluntly Harry, you are looking at needing at least, at least, 20 women as part of your Harem when you hit your maturity. For now, I'd say you're looking at finding 8 to 10 women this year, and that's only because I'm already at my mature strength and can help to balance things out. But even with that, you're going to need to add a couple of more each year until you hit your maturity.” She gave a shaky laugh, I really hope you have a big house for us all, Harry! Because you are going to have a huge family, with your core strength, it won't matter what kind of potions the witch is on, if she's even slightly fertile, she's going to be joining the pudding club!”

Harry stumbled back as if he'd been struck, grabbing a chair to keep from falling, and he barely noticed Lin helping him sit. Thinking furiously, he immediately understood why his score was so high, because Tom's magic had joined with his, but he couldn't tell them that. “I'm already at nearly 3,000! Oh bloody hell! I guess that explains why I survived the attack as a baby.”

Shaking his head to clear it, he turned to Cho, a convincing look of concern on his face, “This is more than you were expecting, I can tell Cho, are you sure that you want to take the risk?” Lin spoke up saying, “It's not that big a deal Harry, Jeremy's Law takes time to really affect the weaker partner, unless the stronger partner is actively trying to affect her, which I trust you not to do. I'd say, based on the way our magic is reacting to you and your magic, we should be safe until the end of September, but not much beyond that.”

“What do you mean, the way your magic is reacting? I know what Cho has said, but I'd like to hear your explanation too.”

Taking a deep breath, Lin said, “It's a proven fact that the stronger a wizard or witches magic is, the greater their sex drive. This bleeds over to their partners, increasing their libido as well, so, to be putting it bluntly, once we get started, you can expect to be shagging each of us every day or every other day. Don't worry though, once you add more women, our libido will slow down a little, so you won't have to worry about trying to satisfy all over us every day!” She grinned at the look of relief on his face, and said, “besides, if you're too tired, I'm more than willing to try and wear them out!” 

Ignoring the faint look of disgust on Cho's face at her last comment, Lin continued, “On a more serious note, Harry, with your strength, you may have problems with controlling your spells when you get your wand. There are some rituals that will help you with that, I'll leave the book with you when I leave so you can look them over.” Turning to Cho, she said, “There are few rituals in there that require a willing sacrifice of virgin's blood, so you might want to consider them before taking Harry to bed this morning, okay?”

Harry was amused that Cho didn't even blush at Lin's comment, she just nodded and said, “You're better at silencing charms, can you put one on my bedroom before you leave?”

Lin grinned and nodded, before walking out of the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a thick book in her hand, and a ribbon marking a point about halfway through. “I've cast the spell for you, and I've marked the book where the control rituals start. I'm going to be eating at the cafe so you won't see me until this evening. Have fun!” With that, she walked out the door and down the stairs leaving the two of them alone.

Finally, Cho laughed, “Well, that was interesting. Should we take a look at the rituals now?”

Harry shook his head, “Actually, I think we should take care of the Goblins and my other errands first, so we can spend the rest of the day properly enjoying ourselves. I'd rather not have to rush our first time together just to get my shopping done.”

Cho thought about it for a minute and could see his point, as much as she hated to admit it, so she took the book into her bedroom and, while there, called for her elf and had the creature put clean sheets on her bed. She took the time to change her knickers, because she had felt herself getting wet automatically at the idea of the sheer power that number represented, and she had to slam her shields in place so she didn't react more than she had already. She had fingered herself to completion several times last night, just so she could finally get some sleep, and she was still as randy as hell! Walking back to the kitchen, she took Harry's hand and the two of them left the flat, with Cho locking the door behind them. When they got down to the alley, Harry paused as a thought hit him, and he told Cho to wait for him, he wanted to talk to Lin privately for a minute.

Looking around the almost empty shop, he saw that Lin was alone at the counter, and walked up to her as she was putting items on the counter and said, “I know exactly what you need, Lin, and I'm going to give it to you this evening. But for now, I want you to do something for me.”

“Yes Sir? How may I serve you?”

“I want you to pull up your skirt, and take your knickers off and hand them to me. Will you do that for me?”

Harry smirked at the way Lin's eyes widened and her nipples threatened to tear a hole in her blouse. She didn't even check to see if anyone could see her, she just reached down and tugged on her skirt, pulling on the fabric until it was up over her hips, providing Harry with an excellent view of her silk knickers, a suspicious damp stain on the front of them. Pushing them down, she let him see her neatly trimmed bush before turning around and letting him admire her arse. Bending over she picked the garment up off the floor and handed them to him, before sliding her skirt down. 

Harry smiled at her, “Good girl! I'll make sure you get your reward tonight, so you make sure you eat a filling meal, you'll need your energy.” With a jaunty wink, he slipped the cloth into his hip pocket and walked out of the store.

Walking up to Cho, he took her hand, and, at her curious look, said, “I'll tell you later, when we are in private.” Cho accepted that, and they walked toward Gringotts in a companionable silence.

Cho waited in the lobby while he handled his business with the goblin who was handling the Potter accounts. The visit actually went fairly smoothly at first, after Harry explained about the wards that prevented him from receiving his bank statements. The account manager, Gnarlspike, looked at him suspiciously at first, until he tapped one of the gems on his wrist gauntlet and saw the faint glow on Harry's body. He blinked at something he saw when another gem on his wrist flickered, but set it aside for the moment. Giving a grunt, the goblin accepted that Harry was telling the truth and agreed to provide an inventory of his three vaults, number 687, which was his personal vault, and the vault that James and Lily had opened together, as well as the actual Potter family vault. He would only have access to his personal vault until he reached his maturity, but that didn't surprise him. He also asked for a listing of any properties he owned, thinking about the need for a large house for his Harem. He was relieved to see that, other than his Hogwarts fees for the year, which had been deducted that morning, and the money he had personally taken out the day before, there had been no withdrawals from any of the vaults since before his parents were killed. 

While they were waiting for the inventories to arrive, Harry, at Tom's prompting, said, “Account Manager, I need to ask a question, and I hope it's not considered rude, but I was not raised in the Wizarding World, so I need to learn many things about how things are done.”

The goblin nodded, accepting the reason for asking a question, “Go ahead Mister Potter, I'll let you know if the question is rude.”

“Thank you, what I need to know is, does Gringotts have confidentiality rules, that is, is what we discuss in this office kept confidential, or can others find out about it?”

The goblin started to snarl at the human in front of him for questioning Gringotts reputation, but stopped himself when he remembered Potter's earlier words. Visibly calming himself, the goblin said, “If you hadn't explained your lack of knowledge of Gringotts, that would have been considered an extremely rude question, Mister Potter. However, due to your lack of knowledge, it's an understandable question. To provide an answer, unless what we discuss could cause harm to the Goblin nation, anything we discuss is not disclosed to anyone without your permission. Your Ministry has learned that it has no access to our information, wars have been fought in the past over that very thing. Now, why did you ask?”

“A couple of reasons, first, there is a business operating at Number 24, Chester Square in London, and I'm interested in finding out how much it would take to buy out the current owner. It's an illegal business, a brothel to be precise, and I don't want my identity known as the owner at this time.”

The goblin gave a harsh chuckle as he jotted down the address, “Interesting, a profitable business I'm sure. And the other reason?”

“There is a vault in the name of Tom M. Riddle, are you familiar with the name?” Seeing that the goblin recognized it, Harry continued, “I see that you are. Then you are also aware that I destroyed Tom Riddle's body when he attempted to kill me?” Not waiting for a response, he said “My question is, what is Gringotts policy about a person claiming ownership of property from someone who tried to kill them, especially if the attempt resulted in their own destruction?”

The goblin paused, looking at him speculatively, before coming to a decision and speaking. “I see now why you questioned the confidentiality, because you don't want the fact that you have Tom Riddle's soul in your body to be known, and, as long as you are willing to swear an oath on your magic and blood that you intend no harm to the Goblins, we will keep your secrets. If you don't swear the oath, however, you won't leave the room alive.”

Tom had been expecting this every since the second gem had lit up, but kept quiet, not wanting to alarm Harry needlessly. When the goblin made his statement, he started talking hurriedly, telling him to give the oath, because they really weren't planning to do anything to hurt the Goblins at all.

Gnarlspike watched in hidden amusement as the human in front of him paled before his eyes started moving rapidly and losing focus for a few minutes. Eventually, the eyes focused again and the noticeably calmer human said, “My apologies Account Manager, as I'm sure you can understand, your perceptiveness came as a bit of a shock to me. I have no problem giving you an oath on my magic and my blood. None of my plans are intended to cause harm to you or the Goblin nation, in fact, some of them should actually result in increased profits, but that can be discussed at a later time. For now, what oath do you want me to swear?”

The oath was fairly straightforward, it simply required that Harry swear that he meant no harm to the Goblins or Gringotts, and in return the goblin swore an oath of his own to keep all of Harry's secrets. Once the oaths were completed, Harry added a request for an inventory of Tom's vault as well. 

About 20 minutes later, the vault inventories arrived, with no indication of ownership other than the vault numbers, and a key to Tom's vault. Thanking the goblin for his time, Harry took the inventories and sealed them in an envelope and left the office. Seeing Cho waiting patiently, he walked up to her and they left the bank. After they were outside the bank, Cho said, “You were in there quite a while, did everything go okay?”

“Yeah it did, most of the time was just waiting for inventories of my vaults to be generated. I haven't looked at them yet, but I'll do that tomorrow. We won't have the time for that today, will we?” He finished with a playful grin, and laughed when Cho blushed.

Heading over to the offices of the Daily Prophet, he and Cho went inside and were able to find the same reporter they spoke to the day before and sat down with him. Andrew Smudgely was more than happy to have another interview with 'the Boy Who Lived'. He took the two of them into a private conference room, and sat down at the table and waited. He didn't have long to wait, as Harry held out Cho's seat and the two of them sat down.

“Thanks for agreeing to see me again Andrew, I just wanted to let you know that I found out the source of the Mail Redirection Wards that I mentioned yesterday, and they have been removed. I do ask that the folks who have been nice enough to write me in the past hold off on writing me immediately, I've got a huge backlog of mail to go through, and I promise I will be responding to as much of it as is humanly possible. However, I am also getting ready to start at Hogwarts and there is a lot of work to be done there as well, so don't be surprised if it takes some time to get a response, ok?” Andrew smiled as his quill copied down Harry's quote, he was thinking the kid has already learned the public relations game pretty well, he was going to be going places!

When the quill finished writing, Harry continued, “I was contacted last night by Professor Dumbledore, before the article appeared in this mornings paper. He told me he had originally placed the wards on me for my own protection, which I can certainly understand, since I was not even two years old at the time, and he had intended to remove them when I turned eleven and was old enough to handle my own correspondence, however, it simply got overlooked in the press of his other responsibilities, and, when he was reminded of the wards, he immediately took action to correct his oversight. I have to say, it was a pleasure to meet the Professor, he's a very impressive wizard, but he really does need to hire a wardrobe consultant.” Harry finished with a laugh, which was echoed by both Cho and Andrew.

“As far as I am concerned, it was a simple mistake, and we all know that things can slip our minds, so I'm grateful for the Professor taking steps to fix the situation, and I look forward to writing all of you who write me.”

Andrew smiled, “Thank you Harry, now, do you mind if I ask a few questions?”

“I don't mind, however, there are some things I may chose not to answer, but I will let you know if that happens.”

“Fair enough, first question, who is this lovely young lady with you? She was with you yesterday but we didn't get introduced.”

With a smile at Cho, Harry said, “Well, yesterday was a rather hectic day all around, but I'll be happy to remedy that, this is my girlfriend, Cho Chang. She's also a Hogwarts student, and, although we just met, our magic connected on an amazing level, and we are looking forward to exploring it together.”

“Thank you Harry, and Miss Chang, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Do you mind my asking how you and Harry met?”

Cho laughed, “We actually met in Gringotts yesterday. I was ahead of him in the queue, and I was a bit bored, so I was humming a song I'd heard recently, and I heard someone humming along with me. Naturally I was curious, so I turned out and saw Harry. He told me that he was trying remember the song I was humming, because he recognized it, but couldn't place it, which I'm sure most people can understand. Anyway, after I told him the name of the song, he remembered the singer, and we just chatted for a few minutes before we went our separate ways at the counter.”

“What song was it? I'm sure that people will be curious, and, who knows, it may get people to check it out for themselves.”

“It was actually a song I heard on one of the stations out of London, called 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morrissette, it's an extremely popular song from what I heard on the radio.”

“I've heard the song, it's pretty catchy, so I can see why you were humming it. So, what happened after that?”

“Well, I went about my shopping, and, I'll be honest, I was hoping to see Harry again at school, because I could feel my magic reacting to him a bit, and I was intrigued. Fortunately, Harry came into the book store while I was there, and he asked my help in picking out some books to help him understand the Wizarding World, since he was raised in the non-magical world, and didn't want to accidentally give offense to someone. Naturally, I was happy to help, and we spend a great deal of time talking yesterday.” Gesturing to the quill, she said, “Can you pause the quill for a couple of minutes, I need to ask Harry something without it going into the paper.”

“Sure, just let me know when you are ready to continue.” Andrew said, as he got up from the table and moved to the back of the room. He watched as Harry and Cho moved closer together and started talking seriously. He was curious what they were talking about, but figured they were giving him more than enough for another article or two so he could let them have their privacy.

Cho lowered her voice and said, “Do you want me to mention our conversation about Jeremy's Law? It is rather private after all.”

Harry said, “If you're comfortable with it, I don't have a problem with it, and it actually might make things easier for you if other girls don't think they are being shut out entirely. We probably shouldn't mention my exact score, because that would make people wonder why it's so high, and I don't want to be taken away to be experimented on!”

“Okay, that makes sense, but I'm not going to say we are actively looking for other girls yet, if we aren't finding enough before the end of the month, we can do another interview.” She giggled, “Can you imagine the women that would respond to that?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head, “No thank you! I'm sure that the ritual Lin knows will take care of things for us, no need to advertise yet.”

Cho looked up and waved for Andrew to come back, and said, “Thanks, there are some things that are fairly private, and we needed to discuss how much to say.”

“Perfectly understandable, the public has a right to know, but they don't need to know everything. Anyway, are you ready to continue?” At her nod, he started the quill again.

“One of things that we talked about, because Harry was raised in the non-magical world and wasn't aware of it, was Jeremy's Law. Harry wasn't aware of it, and he was very concerned, especially since we were both feeling our magic connecting. Naturally this led to serious conversations and when we met this morning, one of the things we did was have a qualified witch measure his core. I won't say what the score is, but it's a great deal higher than an average wizard of Harry's age.”

Andrew nodded, encouraging her to go on, but Harry stepped in. “Needless to say, we decided to hold off on taking further steps until we had really thought about the situation, because Cho also told me about the recognized solution to a magical imbalance like that, and I wanted to make sure she was truly comfortable with the solution. I'll admit, I was horrified at the idea of what could happen simply because of something that was outside of either of our controls, but I also realize it's not something that either of us can change, so we just have to find a way to deal with it and move on.”

Cho nodded, “I'm sure that you'll understand it was a bit of a shock, because there aren't that many wizards or witches who find themselves in this situation, and I had never considered being in a situation like this. However, magic wants what magic wants, and, even apart from our magic connecting, we like each other as individuals, and will be working on putting the solution in place. I hope that your readers will be willing to allow us our privacy as we work through this, because it's a difficult situation and we don't need or want outside interference.”

“Fair enough, and I will say I wish the two of you much luck and happiness as you work through your situation.” Stopping the quill, Andrew grinned, “I have to say, Harry, you seem to be taking after your father already.”

Harry looked at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

“I was a couple of years behind your parents in Gryffindor, and James was rumored to have a larger than average core as well, not enough to trigger Jeremy's Law, but certainly enough to be extremely active. By the time he and your mum were in their 5th years, some of the first years were practically worshiping him as a god for his abilities with the girls. He settled down some when he got together with your mum, but the stories continued. I'd also heard that it was the same with your grandfather and even with his father before him, so I guess it's a bit of a Potter family tradition.”

Harry and Cho looked at each other with a grin, and Harry said, “That's actually very interesting, and something I need to look into. But I'm curious, you mentioned that you were in Gryffindor with my parents, can you tell me who their friends were? I don't have any memories of my folks, and would love to talk to people who knew them.”

“Well, he was really close to the other three boys in his dorm, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Black is still in Azkaban as I'm sure you were aware,” at Harry's nod, he continued, “So you also know what happened to Pettigrew, but Lupin dropped out of sight years ago, I'm not sure what ever happened to him. I don't really know who your mum was friends with, I'm afraid...” He trailed off, thinking, “No, wait a minute, I do remember one girl she seemed to be friendly with, she was in Ravenclaw... what was her name?” Thinking furiously, he said, “Oh, that's right! Olivander, Selene Olivander, she and Lily were always hanging around together outside of class. I don't know what happened to her, but you might want to ask the old man when you go to get your wand, I think she was his niece, or grand niece or some such.”

“I'll do that, thanks!” Harry said, before pausing, deciding to put another plan into play, “You know, it surprises me to hear that Sirius Black was so close to my father. Did anybody ever find out why he betrayed them? It doesn't make sense to me, and I'll be honest, I'm not even sure how to find out the answers.”

Andrew saw a way to get in to Harry's good books and quickly said, “Well, your best bet would probably be to check the records of his trial at the Ministry. But I'm not sure if they would let you access the records since you are still a minor. Tell you what, you've done me a great deal of good with these two interviews, and, frankly, I'm curious about the answer as well, so I'll take a look at the records and let you know what I find out, how's that?”

Smiling happily, “That would be fantastic, thanks! And, if you want, we can do another interview when you find things out. I'm sure it'll take a few days, so you can get my reactions to the Wizarding World and all that.” He smirked, “I know it's not that important, but if people want to read about me, why not give them something to read?”

Andrew laughed, “Indeed. You sound like your planning a career in politics, because you've already got the name recognition. Let me know when you run for office so I can sign on as your press officer.” He said it lightly, but as he and Harry locked eyes, both of them knew that he was deadly serious in his offer. 

Harry smiled, “Well, that's a few years down the road, but I'll certainly keep you in mind if I decide I want a political career.” His smile turned into a grin, and Andrew got the message, and knew that he was being considered, which was enough for now. Andrew smiled to himself, 'it's always good to get a chance to be in on the ground floor of something.' Tapping his quill to start it again, he said, “I'd like to thank the two of you for coming in again, and letting us know what you discovered. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts, Harry, and come back and see me soon.”

Standing, Andrew shook hands with both of them, and escorted them out of the conference room, flagging down Bozo the photographer and had him get a couple of pictures of him with Harry and   
Cho, to go with the article he was writing. He happened to see Old Man Cuffe watching and nodding his approval, the old man was always happy to see something that would sell papers, and the fact that Harry Potter had deliberately sought him out meant that his stock would be rising in the old man's eyes, which was always a good thing. Walking back to his office to put the article into shape for publication, he wasn't surprised to see Rita waiting for him. Shutting and silencing the door, he walked over to his desk and sat down. With a smile he said, “Well Rita, what can I do for you?”

“Don't give me that shite Andrew! You know damn well what you can do for me! You've gotten your hooks into the hottest property in the world, and I want a piece of it!”

He smirked, “Do you? Do you really? I'm not really convinced you want it bad enough, Rita. After all, you're nothing but a glorified gossip columnist, what makes you think you can be a real journalist?”

Rita visibly deflated, “Damn it, you know I've been trying to get into real news for years, but Cuffe keeps bumping the stories to the other reporters. But now that Melinda is finally retiring I've got a chance to move up and show what I can do. What do you want for helping me?”

“It's not going to be that easy, but I've got a lead on something that could really turn out big. I'll cut you in on it, if you convince me that you're serious.”

She looked at him with interest, “How big are we talking?”

“How about the possibility of the head of an Ancient and Noble House thrown into Azkaban without a trial?”

Rita may have been a great many things, Andrew mused, many of them unpleasant, but she wasn't stupid. He watched her as she was wracking her brain, until her eyes lit up with excitement and she said, “Sirius Black? Are you certain?” Her eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm at the idea of the dirt she could dig up on a story like that.

“No I'm not, but there was something strange about that whole situation, and that is how most stories that aren't happening immediately in front of you get developed. I'm giving you that part for free, but what do you offer for me letting you into the story?”

Rita sighs, “At this point I'm willing to do anything to get off the gossip page. You've won, what do you want?”

Andrew pushed his chair back from the desk and said, “It's a very straightforward requirement Rita, I want unrestricted access to your body when and how I want it for the next seven days. I'll give you part of the story tonight, and at the end of the seven days, as long as you perform to my expectations, I'll give you a lead on another story."

She smiled bitterly, “Somehow I figured that would be it, but a deal is a deal, I accept! At least you bathe regularly, unlike Marius. Do you want me now, or what?”

“Let's do the oath first, then we can get started.”

“Very Well,” Rita said, pulling her wand, “In return for assistance with the story, and a lead on an additional story, I will willingly provide any service Andrew Smudgely requires of me for the next seven days, starting from this moment. I swear this on my magic!” The bright glow signified the acceptance of the oath, and Andrew drew his wand in return. 

“In return for Rita providing the services agreed to, I will assist her with tips on a current story today, and a lead on a developing story at the conclusion of the service. I swear this on my magic!”

Once the glow faded, Andrew spread his legs and patted his crotch. Rita got out of her chair and moved around the desk, kneeling between his legs. “Uh uh Rita, I want to see what I'm getting first.” Andrew said, sliding away from her. 

Rita glared at him, “Couldn't you have said that when I was still standing?” Not getting any answer but a smile, she climbed back to her feet and conjured padding for the floor. “Those floors are hard, and I'm not breaking my knees just to give you a knobber!”

Stripping out of her robes, she stood there in her knickers and bra and smirked to herself, “Typical male, everything is about sex for them, which makes it so easy. I would have agreed to more, but if he only wants me for seven days, well, that's his loss, it's only sex after all. And I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing, it's not like I've never used my body to get what I want before.' Taking off her bra, she fondled her 'C' cup breasts, pinching the nipples as he watched, and lowering her head, she lifts one of her breasts so she can suck on the nipple before switching to the other. She hid her smirk as the bulge in his trousers jerked. Releasing her breasts, she slipped out of her knickers and kicked them aside, standing there, her arms behind her back, her chest out, legs slightly spread so he could see her lips poking out from the thin strips of hair surrounding them. Rita stood there for a few seconds, letting him admire her body before moving forward to kneel on the padding.

Andrew did his best to keep his face impassive as Rita stripped before him. He'd waited a long time to have her in this position, ever since his third year at Hogwarts in fact, when he had asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. She turned him down, quite nastily and he was determined to get her one way or another. The fact that he managed to find a date with a very accommodating Hufflepuff didn't remove the sting of her rejection. Of course, it did help that the 'puff had her own reasons for being angry with Rita, and they spent the first part of the day planning various forms of vengeance on her, before they decided there were much more enjoyable ways to spend the time, and snuck into the Shrieking Shack, which quickly echoed with shrieks of a different sort. That reminded him, he really needed to floo his wife when Rita finished, to let her know that they would be having a very special guest that evening. Maggie would be very happy with the news, she'd been hinting that it was time to find a new playmate for them for the past few weeks. He was sure that Maggie would be delighted to find out who they would be playing with, after all, Hufflepuff's were loyal, but they could also hold a grudge for a good long time!

He gave a happy sigh as Rita tongued his sack, sucking each one gently before she started licking his shaft. It seemed that the rumors around the school were correct, she really was a first class cock sucker! He hadn't heard much about her skills eating pussy, but he was sure that Maggie could train her up to standard before the week was out. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed her licking him for a few minutes while she fondled his balls. Andrew smiled as she took her time, paying attention to every inch of him, before opening her mouth and taking the head inside. He had to admit, Rita was fairly attractive, but she wasn't even close to his Maggie. It just goes to prove the truth of what he first heard his second year at Hogwarts, it didn't matter if a girl was ugly or not, she was always 10 times more attractive with your dick in her mouth!

Rita hummed as she took him in her mouth, she surprised herself by actually enjoying what she was doing for a change. Of course, the fact that he was clean and in decent shape helped matters a lot. She didn't mind sucking cock, she'd certainly had enough experience after all. A half blood in Slytherin had to do something if she wanted to survive, and she learned the rules of the game at the beginning of her first year. Fortunately, the Head Boy that year was in Slytherin, and he was quite willing to provide protection from the rest of the house her first year, and by the time he had graduated there were others for the house to focus on, so she was fairly safe, only having to perform for the prefects once in a while to ensure the rest left her alone. 

She saw a little bit of his seed leaking from the tip, so she licked up with her tongue and grimaced at the bitter taste, he really needed to eat better! Oh well, he didn't say she had to swallow so she'd just let him cum on her tits, that would satisfy him she hoped. Opening her mouth she moved forward, locking her lips around him as she started to suck. She kept one hand gently fondling his balls as the other stroked his shaft, knowing that most men couldn't take much of the sensation, especially when they were getting sucked, to last very long, and she really had work to do that day. She could let him take his time that night if he wanted, but time was money right now!

Speeding up her movements, she was rewarded when she felt his balls tighten and she moved her head off his cock and gripped him with her free hand and pointed him at her chest. Taking her other hand off his sack, she used it to stroke him, and grinned as his hips jerked in the seat and he shot his load onto her tits. He actually managed to surprise her as he was good for four strong bursts before dribbling off. Reaching for the tissues on his desk, she wiped him off and tucked him into his pants, and wiped off her hands before grabbing her wand and cleaning herself off. By the time she had finished dressing, he was focusing again, and said, “For the rest of the day, why don't you prowl around the Ministry and see if you can get your hands on the transcripts of Sirius Black's trial as well as any interrogation records you can find. I'll expect you at my home by 8pm, do you know where it is?”

When she shook her head, he gave her the address and directions and watched as she walked out the door. Once the door was closed behind her, he waited several minutes, working on the article before turning to his floo. Calling his wife at St Mungo's, he used the code they had established to let her know to expect company that evening, and he could tell by the gleam in her eyes that he had made her extremely happy, which was good, because a Happy Maggie made life a lot more fun!

Diagon Alley  
The Same Time

“You did an excellent job in there Cho, and you should be proud of yourself. I know I'm proud of you, it's not easy talking to someone and knowing that a bunch of people are going to be reading what you're saying. You got just the information we wanted released, and, while I'm sure that most people will understand what's going on, they'll also understand that it's our business and leave us alone about it.”

“I hope you're right, Harry, the last thing I need is to be getting hate mail for dating you.”

“If you do, let me know, because I think Andrew would be happy to do me a favor by printing the letters, including the names of the people who sent them in the paper, which would cause them all kinds of problems. Nobody wants to be publicly exposed as a racist or a pureblood bigot, do they?”

“No, I guess not, but it's still not a nice thing to think about.”

“No, it's not, but unfortunately, the world isn't a very nice place a lot of the time, but that's a subject for another day, it's too nice to dwell on how ugly people can be.”

“Okay, so what did Andrew mean about you going into politics? It seemed to come from nowhere, but you didn't seem surprised.”

Harry chuckled, “It means that Andrew is a damn fine reporter and more perceptive than I had expected him to be. He was right, I am thinking about going into politics, I was originally planning to put myself forward for a seat on the House of Commons, but now that I'm in the Magical World, I don't see any reason not to use my fame as a stepping stone to a career in politics. That was why I wanted to make that statement yesterday, I'm going to irritate people just because of who I am, so why not try to avoid irritating them for something that I didn't have any control over?”

“True, but that was a good idea even if you weren't planning to go into politics. Have you gotten your career plotted out already?”

Harry shook his head, “Not even close, Cho, I have so much to learn about this world and how things work, not to mention why things are done the way they are. About the only thing I know that I want to change is the way people who aren't white are treated, and you are the one who clued me in to that problem yesterday.”

Cho paused, trying to remember exactly what she had said that affected him, and remembered one of the reasons she was willing to share him. She felt a slight glow of happiness inside her that she had affected him that strongly. She was also happy that he was willing to support her in her goals, even though she still was working out what they were, besides the idea of working in Medical Research at St Mungo's. She'd long been fascinated with her mother's work, and wanted to be able to expand on it, and see what other things could be done with the healing arts. 

She smiled at him in appreciation of his comments, and said, “Well, you're right, you've got several years to learn what you need to, and in the meantime, we need to get your school shopping done before we go to the Ministry.”

“Yes Dear,” Harry said with a grin, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Anybody who was close to them would have heard Cho's giggles and his laughter as they walked down the alley.

They spent the rest of the morning shopping before going into Ollivander's for Harry's wand. That was actually accomplished fairly quickly, allowing Harry to ask him about his mother's friend. He was happy to talk about Selene, remembering that he had seen her with Lily several times over their time in Hogwarts. She was married, with a daughter starting Hogwarts next year, and the family lived in Ottery St Catchpole. When Harry prompted him, it turned out that her husband's name was Xeno Lovegood, but he generally went by Phil. Thanking him for the information, Harry paid for his wand (Holly and Phoenix Feather) and the two of them left his shop. 

By this time, they were both hungry, so they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry took his packages up to his room. Coming back down, they took the floo to the Ministry of Magic and checked in, getting direction to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry knew that he technically didn't have to talk to the Aurors, since he had given his statement in the press, but thought it would be prudent to officially close off any investigation. He also wanted to be examined to see if there were any other spells on him that needed to be removed.

When they arrived at the appropriate office, they were directed to Auror Hugo Savage. Turning toward the desk, the first thing he noticed was the man's long white hair, and the flowing handlebar mustache. That was before he really focused on the Auror, and Harry blinked at the almost palpable aura of power the older man gave off, and he boosted his Occlumency shields to their strongest level before moving forward and sticking out his hand. “Auror Savage? My name is Harry Potter, and I was told you were the person to talk to about a minor situation that came up.”

The Auror looked up, his eyes automatically checking to see the famous scar before smiling genially and gesturing for Harry and Cho to be seated. “So Mister Potter, and...?” He looked at Cho and she introduced herself, “Miss Chang, what can I do for you? Is this regarding the article in this morning's paper?”

Harry nodded with a grin, “Actually, it is, I just wanted to come in and make a statement that the situation has been cleared up, I was contacted last night by the person who originally set the wards up, and he explained why they were done, and that it was an oversight that they weren't removed when I turned eleven. I also want to find out if there are any other spells on me that I didn't authorize so I can get them removed.”

“So Albus finally goofed up, did he?” the old man asked with a chuckle, seeing Harry's expression, he said, “I know, you didn't mention any names, and that's fine, but Albus Dumbledore is the only one who knew where you were, so it's only logical that he was the one who set the wards on you. I'll make a note in the file, because there was a file opened when they saw the article, and that will take care of it. Now, as for the other spells, that's easy enough, if you'll just stand up and come around to the side of my desk I'll take a look.”

When Harry was standing as directed, the old man pushed himself back from his desk, and Harry saw that his entire leg from the knee down was wrapped in bandages. Savage saw the look and grimaced, “I got caught in a stupid trap and took a curse in my leg, that's the only reason I'm riding a desk for the next couple of weeks.” Pulling his wand, he waved it along Harry's body and murmured a spell, nodding at the results. Waving Harry back to his seat, he said, “The scans come up clean, there's no sign of any other spells on you, lad, although I did notice something unusual. Have you had your core checked recently?” At Harry's nod, Savage continued, “Good, so you are aware that you are well off the charts.”

Harry said, “I found out about it this morning, and honestly, the only thing I can think of is it has something to do with what happened the night I got this scar. I don't have any memories of the event of course, but that's the only thing that even comes close to making sense. I'm already planning on working on some exercises to increase my control before I start school to minimize the problems it could cause.”

Hugo nodded approvingly, “That's a good plan, and similar to what I did when I was your age. In fact, I've got some books that helped me when I was your age, both with the control and other issues a core like that can cause. I assume you are aware of Jeremy's Law? I can see you are, good. The books also helped with dealing with the personality problems the recommended solution can cause in your personal life. If the two of you would like to come back tomorrow around lunch time, I'll give you the books and can talk about things in a less open environment.”

Harry glanced over at Cho and she had no objections, so he nodded, “We'd be happy to come back, and I appreciate the offer of the books, I'll admit, that was worrying both of us. We are resigned to the situation, but it's not exactly something you can plan for, as I'm sure you understand.”

Hugo laughed, “Oh that's the truth, lad! That is surely the truth! It took us a good while to settle into everything, but part of that was my fault I'll admit. I'll be happy to tell you all the stories you want, but there are too many innocent ears around here, so they should wait until tomorrow.”

With a smile, Harry took Cho's hand and they left the office. Harry mused that he was getting a bit better about how he treated Cho, Tom didn't even have to prompt him to check with her before agreeing to meet the Auror for lunch the next day. It was difficult, but he was so close to getting her that he didn't want to mess things up. He had to admit, Cho was useful, her knowledge of the Wizarding World was far more up to date than Tom's, and she was certainly attractive, and her mother was gorgeous! The fact that Lin was aware of the same control ritual he was planning to use was convenient as well, since he didn't have to pretend to find it in a book. 

Cho was having a hard time controlling herself as they walked into a sandwich shop not far from home, even with her shields as high as she could make them, the anticipation of what she and Harry would soon be doing was overwhelming her, and she hoped they wouldn't wait much longer or she was afraid she was going to embarrass herself. Fortunately, Harry seemed to understand, and whispered in her ear “I know you're anxious Cho, I'm looking forward to this as well, but we need to get something to eat first, we're going to be using up a lot of energy this afternoon, and I don't want you to be too tired at the end of it. If you really need to, why don't you pop into the ladies room and take care of things? At least take the edge off so you can enjoy your lunch.”

Cho blushed, but nodded, seeing the sense of what he was saying. Giving Harry her order, she made her way to the ladies room, and put up a silencing charm around the stall, hoping it was good enough. Unsnapping her jeans, she slid them down to her ankles, where they were joined by her knickers. Grabbing a handful of the bog roll, she put it in her mouth to muffle her moans and fingered herself rapidly, picturing Harry above her, his eyes burning into her as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. It only took a few minutes of her rubbing herself to hit her climax, and she bit down on the paper to keep herself quiet. Eventually she calmed down enough to pull her knickers and jeans back on, and tossed the paper in the bowl, letting the vanishing charm do its work. Leaving the stall, she washed her hands and checked herself in the mirror. She frowned at how her makeup had smudged from her exertions, she cast a quick charm and fixed her face again. Leaving the bathroom, she was glad to see that nobody was watching her, and when she got back to the table, her sandwich and chips were waiting.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three - Cho's Gift

Story TITLE: Dark Desires  
Chapter Title: Cho's Gift  
PART: 03 of   
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FF.Net, AO3, HPFFA, Ficwad  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: What if There was more to the Horcrux than anyone suspected, and Harry were influenced by it?   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Harem/Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Cho/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: None – If you don't know what happened in the books, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: This is a very dark Harry, he is NOT the hero in this story. He is, to put it bluntly, a sexist misogynistic arse. There will be Mind Control, sexual slavery, violence, non-consensual sex, torture and various other actions in this story. This is very different from my usual stuff, so Proceed with caution. Also, quite a few characters, especially Hermione, will seem out of character, trust me, I'm aware of that, and will be explaining things as the story progresses.   
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 16th Birthday,   
Credit Where Credit is Due Department: Auror Hugo Savage is borrowed from Severusphoenix's wonderful '3 Slytherin Marauders' Used with permission.

Number 4, Privet Drive  
Earlier That Morning

Dudley cursed when the alarm went off at 5:30 am, but rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Finishing up a few minutes later, he washed his hands and splashed a bit of water on his face before going back to his room and pulling on a pair of track shorts and a headband to keep his long blonde hair out of his face while he was running. Putting on his socks and trainers, he walked bare chested down the steps, being quiet enough not to wake up Vernon and Petunia. Grabbing his house key, he hung it around his neck and walked out of the house. 

The sun was just barely over the horizon as he started his stretches. He had hated the exercises when he first started, but like many other things that Harry had insisted on, realized that they had benefits that outweighed the original discomfort. He never would have been able to make the Smeltings Football team if he was still the flabby berk he was as a little kid, and he enjoyed the game enough, not to mention the attention the girls gave him as a star athlete, that the minor inconvenience of getting up earlier to exercise didn't bother him anymore. 

Judging he was loose enough, he walked over to the driveway, sneering as always at the expensive car his father drove back and forth to work. He wondered what the men in the neighborhood who were always admiring the vehicle would say if they knew the only way Vernon could afford it was by performing in pornographic films where he got buggered by a bunch of rough looking men? He doubted they would be quite as impressed. He knew he would never say anything, and Harry had made arrangements that the word wouldn't get out, because it was important that his and Dudley's background appear as normal as possible for when they graduated and put their plans in motion. It wouldn't do for word to get out when he was making a run for the local council after all.

Starting out at a jog, he grinned as he passed several houses that would vote for him, considering he'd slept with at least one of the women in most of the houses on the block, and in a couple of them, more than one of the women that lived there. That was something else that he owed Harry for. If Harry hadn't insisted he learn to pay attention to his partners' pleasure, he would probably have had a problem keeping even one girlfriend, instead of having the reputation he did. As it was, there was barely a day that went by that he wasn't getting a call from one of the women on the block to come over and help her with something around the house. Vernon had no idea what he was actually doing, just like he had no idea of what he had Petunia doing after he left for work. Petunia was well aware, of course, considering the times that he brought the women back to the house to let them play with her. He knew that Petunia hated it, but he really didn't care, she and Vernon deserved everything they got for their behavior. He occasionally wondered how Harry was going to kill them when he'd decided they had suffered enough, but couldn't really bring himself to care. As far as he was concerned, the two of them were just tools to be used, and discarded when they had served their purpose. 

Picking up the pace of his run, he headed onto High Street, taking him through the heart of Little Whinging's business district, such as it was. He waved at the Bobby who was cruising through the area, and the man waved back with a friendly smile. It was a routine with the two of them, since they were in the same area at around the same time each day. Dudley made it a point to let the officer know if he happened to hear about Piers and the others planning any mischief, which gave him a friend in the local police, which was always a good thing. He hadn't needed any help so far, but, like Harry said, “It's always better to have allies you don't need to draw on, than to need them and not have them because you didn't lay the groundwork.”

Reaching the halfway point, he glanced up at the clock on the local Barclay's Bank, and saw it was just 6:30 and he nodded, he'd shaved a couple of minutes off his time. Crossing the street at the light, Dudley started back toward Privet Drive, knowing that Vernon should be leaving as he got back, which was good, because he had plans for Petunia when he got back to the house. He knew she hated sweat and the smell of him after he'd been running, so he was going to have her give him a suck before he took a shower. She certainly wouldn't be surprised, she had his cock in her mouth and arse several times a week now, and didn't even bother trying to argue. He knew that Harry had done something to her to make her so pliable, but he didn't care, he just appreciated the fact that his cousin had ensured he had ready access to some stress relief.

By the time he got back to Privet Drive, most of the men had already left for work, and several of their wives, and not a few of their daughters were sitting on their front porches as he jogged past. He smiled and waved in response to their greetings, slowing down to a walk as he passed Number 4. He continued on for half a block, cooling down from the run, before he turned around and started back toward his house. As he approached the drive, he heard Mrs Number 3, or as he called her when they were in bed together, Peggy, calling his name. Walking across the road, she met him at the edge of her property and asked him to come over around lunch time, she needed some help with a leak in the basement. He nodded, straight faced, and told her he would be there. As he turned away, he nodded to Peggy's daughter, Janet, who was sitting on the porch watching him. He made a mental note to stop at the chemist's and get some more condoms that morning, because he was going to need them! 

Nodding at Vernon as the older man got into his car and drove off, he walked up the steps to the house and gave Petunia a look as he headed toward his bedroom, already fully hard in anticipation. He didn't even bother to turn back, he knew that she was following him up the stairs. Opening the door to his room, he walked over to the bed and turned around. She had followed him in and shut the door behind her. 

He stood there silently as she stripped out of her robe and folded it, setting it on the chair by the door, before pulling her nightgown over her head and standing there, nude before him. He gestured with his hand, and she turned around, showing the plug in her arse. Dudley had made it clear earlier in the year that he expected her to be wearing the plug at all times when Vernon wasn't in the house, and the one time she had forgotten, he had beaten her arse with a belt before taking her without stretching her first. The memory was enough to ensure she never forgot again. 

Dudley was frowning when she turned around, and he said, “You're getting kind of flabby. I won't have that, when you get done with what you have to do this morning, go get yourself a health club membership, I want you to start toning up. Now, you know what you are here for, get to it!”

He smirked at the pain in her eyes as she lowered herself to her hands and knees and crawled over to where he was waiting. When she was in front of him, she sat up and reached for his shorts. Tugging them down to his ankles, she lifted each leg and removed the shorts, setting them aside. Lifting up his left foot, she slipped the shoe off, and pulled off the sock, grimacing at how damp with sweat it was. Lowering his foot so it rested on her thigh, she repeated the process with his right foot. When both feet were on her thighs, Dudley sat down and raised his left foot. She lifted his foot to her face and opened her mouth, running her tongue between the toes and then sucking them. 

Dudley watched with a sneer as she worshiped his feet. He didn't really get any pleasure out of it, but enjoyed forcing her to take something so dirty and smelly into her mouth. After she finished, he reached down and tugged her hair, directing her mouth to his cock. He was in a good mood, thinking about what he was going to be doing with Peggy and Janet that afternoon, so he let her set the pace and just enjoyed the look on her face. Peggy and Janet had actually been his first mother/daughter threesome, and when Peggy had kissed Janet, licking up the cum that had spilled from her mouth after she sucked him, he'd almost fainted! That was something that usually only happened to Harry, but he could certainly understand why Harry enjoyed it so much. There was just something delightfully filthy about watching a mother and daughter in a 69, and knowing that he was going to be shagging both of them. He decided he was going to have Petunia trim his pubes before going over to Number 3 that afternoon. Peggy was such an amazing cock sucker he wanted to give her a treat, since she didn't like the way his hair got into her mouth. Petunia wasn't bad, but Peggy was so much better. He only kept it going with her because he knew she hated it, and he wanted to continue punishing her for Harry. 

It didn't take long for the thoughts of buggering Janet while she licked Peggy to make him cum. He grunted and started shooting into her mouth. She didn't even try to pull away, she just started swallowing, not letting any of it slip out of her mouth. She had learned the hard way that Dudley didn't like that.

When he finished, he pulled out her mouth and stood, leaving her kneeling there with tears running down her face as he left the room. 

 

Later

Petunia soaked in the bathtub, letting the hot water and the oils sooth her muscles. She knew that Dudley wouldn't be bothering her again, he was busy shagging the woman across the street, and would probably only be back for dinner before leaving again. She couldn't understand why he still used her the way he did when he had so many willing partners, especially since the boy was gone, back to his own world, but he told her why today. 

Tears welled up again when she remembered the hateful sneer on his face when he said, “I just wanted to tell you, Petunia, this never would have happened if you and Vernon had only treated Harry properly. You know, like an actual member of the family should be treated? It's too late now, of course, but imagine, if you had taken Harry in, and given him love and affection, instead of beating and starving him, treating him like a freak, you never would have had to learn the lessons Harry taught the two of you!”

She had wanted to protest, but she couldn't speak around the gag that Dudley had forced in her mouth. He just didn't understand that it wasn't their fault, that magic wasn't natural, and normal people shouldn't have to be around it. She was afraid that her precious son had been far too corrupted by that freakishness to ever see that she and Vernon had been right, trying to force the unnaturalness out of the boy. She cried at the unfairness of it all, they had such a wonderful life before they had been burdened by the brat, but that all changed. 

Her blood ran cold when he continued, “You know that Harry is going to kill you when he thinks you've suffered enough, don't you? I don't know when that will be, but I hope it's not too soon. It's just too convenient having you available, you see? That's why Harry put those compulsions on you and Vernon stopping you from killing yourselves. He did it because I asked him to, and Harry would do almost anything if I asked him to, he's my cousin, and my friend!” 

Finding out it was her own flesh and blood that was responsible for her suffering continuing made her feel sick! She had tried to slice her wrists the night after the first time that Harry had forced her to touch that neighbor woman, but when she picked up the razor, it got hot in her hand and she couldn't hold it. When she looked up, she saw Harry standing in the doorway, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. He didn't say anything, just looked at her and then turned away. 

She wondered if being degraded this way was Harry's punishment for trying to kill herself? It wasn't so horrible at first, just being made to display herself in front of them, but then she was forced to kneel down in front of Dudley and tried to kill herself again. The next day Dudley sodomized her for the first time, and she understood, knowing that it would get worse if she tried again, so she just learned to endure, nursing the hatred in her heart for the freak who had ruined her perfect family. 

After he finished taking her arse, he had wiped himself off in her hair and got dressed before unlocking the cuffs that had been holding her to the bed. He walked out the door, whistling a cheerful tune, not looking back at her. She pulled the gag out of her mouth and just barely made it to the bathroom before she was sick. Washing out her mouth, she started the tub, and wondered how much longer her torment would continue?

 

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office  
1pm

Albus sat back, puffing on his pipe as he felt his lunch settle in, enjoying the peace and quiet of the summer day with no students in the castle, and most of the staff still on their holidays. He occasionally envied the teachers their ability to take such long holidays, but he had far too much work to do to take more than a couple of weeks off at a time. Of course, this year was going to be different, because Harry Potter was going to be joining the school. He hoped that Minerva wouldn't be too disappointed, but the young man he met this morning was either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. There was certainly a great deal of courage there, he could tell by the way Harry wasn't even slightly nervous in his presence, and the article in this morning's paper certainly showed a Slytherins' cunning, but the curiosity he saw in Harry's eyes showed him a thirst for knowledge that could only find it's home among the Ravens. He grinned, besides, being in Ravenclaw would keep him close to his girlfriend, which at 16 years old is a very strong motivation. 

He was giving the proposed book lists a quick once over, scanning them to see if there were any changes, since they tended to use the same texts every year. Not seeing any books that would be beyond the grade level of the students, he initialed the bottom of the sheet and sent it off to Minerva to let the staff know. He was reaching for the next sheet on the pile when he was interrupted by a voice calling his name from the floo.

Turning his chair around, he smiled at the sight of his old friend Hugo Savage in the flames. “Good Afternoon Hugo, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I had an interesting visit from one of your incoming students, and I wanted to talk to you about him, do you mind if I come through?”

“Certainly, come on ahead.”

A few seconds later, the burly Auror was brushing off his robes and limping over to the seat in front of Albus's desk. Albus waited politely until his guest was seated before asking “So, which of my students did you have a reason to encounter, Hugo? Hopefully none of them had done anything to need an official visit?”

Hugo chuckled, “No, nothing like that. Harry Potter and his girlfriend, or one of them anyway, I'm not sure, stopped by the DMLE today to give a statement about the article in this morning's paper. He didn't mention your name, but it was obvious to those of us who remember those times just who put the mail wards on the lad. He said that it was just an oversight, and wanted to make sure that the records were updated, which I did, one of the rookies saw the article and got all excited, wanting to open a case, but I put the statement in there, so it's closed out. But that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about.” He paused, drawing out the suspense while he popped one of Albus' lemon drops in his mouth and savoring the flavor. “The reason I wanted to talk to you was just to give you a bit of advanced warning, young Mister Potter asked me to scan him, to make sure there were no other spells on him that he didn't authorize, there weren't any, by the way. But, while I was scanning him, I did a quick check on his magical core.” Not getting any reaction, he glanced up sharply, “But you already knew about it, didn't you?”

Albus nodded, grabbing a lemon drop of his own. “I've been aware of Mister Potter's score since right after that night. I did a quick scan to make sure his core wasn't damaged by the attack, and I was amazed at what I found. I realized right away that arrangements would have to made to accommodate him when the time came for him to attend Hogwarts. I quietly arranged for an increase of scholarships for incoming students, increasing the number of girls in each class for the past several years, simply because I knew, and you do as well, that expecting him to only be with one girl is as unrealistic as expecting the Sun to rise in the west. By increasing the number of female students, I was hoping to alleviate the ill feelings that he would create if there was a reduced dating pool. I'd been planning on increasing the size of the classes and bringing in more teachers for a while now, but I couldn't get the Board to agree until I could tell them of a potential Jeremy's Law situation. Several of them have sons and grandsons in the school, so they were willing to finally agree. After Harry graduates, I'll work on bringing more male students in to adjust the ratio's again.”

Hugo nodded, “Makes sense, there is going to be enough tension even with the increased numbers but if they were kept at the same levels as before, you'd have duels in the hallways over a girl, and none of us wants to see those days come back again.”

“Heavens no! It was bad enough when we were students, and neither of us had anywhere near the number of women that Mister Potter is going to need. In a way, I'm not sure if I envy him, or pity him. I had a hard enough time dealing with my five, and I know that your seven gave you several headaches the first few years.”

“I'm going to be loaning Harry the books you gave me, to see if he can avoid the problems we ran into. I will say one thing did impress me today, he seems to actually take his girlfriend's opinion into account when making a decision. I'll admit, I was testing him a bit when I invited them to lunch with me tomorrow, to see if he made the same mistake I did at his age, but he actually checked with her before agreeing to join me. I was glad to see it, because you know as well as I do that a larger core doesn't mean you're a decent person.”

Albus nodded, “Tobias Snape! I wish we had castrated the bastard when he started causing problems instead of just binding his magic and obliviating him. He ended up marrying a witch, and making her life, as well as their son's life miserable. I was too late to help Eileen, and Severus was severely damaged by the time he arrived here. I've done what I can to help him, including protecting him from the worst of the Marauders pranks. He was the one that Sirius Black set up to encounter the werewolf student if you recall? I shudder to think what would have happened if James hadn't warned me what Black had done. As it was, Severus never figured out what the student's problem was, and I ended up suspending Black for several weeks.”

“Was that what made you resign from the ICW? It seemed to happen about the same time if I recall.”

“It was part of the reason, but only a part. I'm a bit ashamed to admit it, but I was pressured into resigning the post by the Black Family in exchange for them keeping quiet about the identity of the werewolf student. I knew that if they had raised a fuss, the student would have been expelled, and probably executed, and I would have lost my position as Headmaster over it. The family was furious with him over the situation from what I recall.”

“Well, that's not surprising,” the Auror grunted, “considering how jealously that family guarded their reputation. As if anybody with half a brain didn't realize that they were even darker than the Malfoys!”

“True, I do wonder, looking back, if Black was already planning to join Voldemort, or if that happened after they graduated?”

“Hard to tell, he was out of his mind when they arrested him, and I doubt the last several years with the Dementors would have improved his conversation skills.”

“True, very true. I talked to him after his arrest, trying to get some answers, but he was babbling nonsense and laughing hysterically and I couldn't make any sense at all of what he was saying. But that's enough of ancient history. My ladies have asked me to find out when you and your ladies are free to come over for dinner? It's been a few months, and I know they would love to see you and the others again.”

Hugo gave his usual belly laugh, “You mean Minnie is getting an itch to see Abby again, don't you? Those two never seem able to get enough of each other, not that I object to watching them, and I know you enjoy it too, you randy old bugger!”

Albus's laugh was the only response Hugo got.

Cho's Bedroom  
The Same Time

Cho and Harry were kneeling in the ritual circle, which had been expanded to include her bed, and Cho was frowning in concentration as she drew the runes across Harry's chest and stomach. Harry had already placed the runes on her body, and she was having a hard time focusing on her work. His cock was standing erect and her mouth watered to taste him, but she knew she would be taking him in her mouth soon enough. She was nervous about other aspects of the ritual though, considering it required he take all of her virginities, including her arse, and she hadn't really considered doing that before! She was willing, especially when Harry assured her that he was experienced enough to make sure she enjoyed it, but it was still something she was worried about, especially considering how large he was!

Finally, she finished the runes, and, after examining them against the book one last time, she climbed to her feet, and Harry joined her as the climbed onto the bed. Harry could feel her nervousness and said, “I know this isn't the most romantic situation, but I'll make it up to you next time, and I promise, if you don't enjoy anal, I won't ask you to do it again. I already know Lin enjoys it, so I won't be deprived.”

She gave him a mock glare, “Harry, talking about buggering my mum isn't exactly helping to set the mood, you know!”

He grinned at her, “I know, but it made you less nervous, didn't it?”

She smiled, “Yeah, it did, a bit anyway.”

“Don't worry, I promised you I'd make sure you enjoy yourself, so, lie back, and I'll show you just how good it can be!”

Cho stretched out on the bed, her arms over her head, which was propped up on her pillows as she watched him. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before moving down her body, until his face was between her legs and his feet were dangling over the edge. Cho spread her legs, knowing what he was going to do, and hoping it felt as good as she'd heard. She shivered as his warm breath blew across her folds, before she felt his tongue slide between her lips and start to move around. She almost lost her mind when his tongue touched her nub and started circling it. She heard a distant moaning, but had no idea where it was coming from, until she realized it was her own voice moaning in pleasure. Her last conscious thought was 'Harry was right!' before the pleasure washed over her.

Harry grinned as he recognized the sure signs that Cho was cumming her brains out. He hadn't even had to use his parseltongue abilities to get her off. He paused, allowing her to recover a bit before he started again, he was determined to get her off at least twice before he slid into her, that way she would be relaxed enough to ignore the brief pain. Cho wasn't the first virgin he'd slept with, and he knew she wouldn't be the last, and he prided himself on always making sure they enjoyed the experience and were eager for more. Hell, even that bushy haired swot from the Debate Competition, Granger, was eager for more the next year. He'd had his eyes on a different girl from Granger's school that year, so he steered her toward Dudley, who was appropriately grateful. Of course, after Smeltings won the competition, he and his cousin greatly enjoyed extracting the winners reward from the two of them, watching the two girls have sex with each other for the first time was quite an experience! And then he and Dud had made sandwiches out of both the girls. They must have really liked that, because last year both girls had brought friends along. That was one hell of a weekend!

When Cho's breathing had slowed down to normal, Harry slid one of his fingertips inside her pussy and started gently rubbing the inner walls, causing her to wriggle in pleasure. Sticking his tongue out, he shaped it into a point and started teasing the little nub of flesh at the top of her opening before gently wrapping his lips around it and sucking. He kept up the rubbing and the gentle sucking and teasing and soon enough heard her moaning his name. Wanting to give her the last bit of sensation to push her over the edge, he withdrew his fingers, still slick with her juices, and slipped it between her arse cheeks. He was pleased that she was so relaxed she didn't even seem to notice what he was doing. Rubbing the the ball of his index finger around her rosebud, he used his tongue to press down on the nub at the same time he slipped the tip of his finger inside her, and was rewarded by her shrieking his name as his mouth was flooded with her juices. He felt her moving and looked up to see Cho writhing on the bed, her face soaked in sweat as she babbled incoherently. 'Hmm, she's a squirter! That's different!' Pulling back to wipe off his face, he moved so he was leaning over her, and lined up at her entrance. Leaning down to kiss her, her eyes opened and she smiled at him, before eagerly opening her mouth for his kiss. 

Seeing that she was focusing again, he said, “Are you ready, Cho?”

She nodded happily, “Yes, Harry, love me? Please?”

He grinned, and, as he moved forward to bury himself inside her, started chanting the words of the ritual, forcing himself to concentrate on the words, and not on the wonderful tightness as she clenched around him. He had been watching her eyes, and, other than a brief flicker of pain when he'd pushed through her barrier, there was nothing but love and pleasure shining in them. Shouting the final word of the ritual, he leaned down and captured her mouth with his, kissing her strongly, possessively as he sped up his thrusts. Harry barely noticed the brief flare of magic when the ritual was completed, he was focused too intently on Cho. He was pleased when she started moving against him, lifting her hips off the bed to bury him deeper as she moaned into his mouth. 

Cho was swimming in a sea of pleasure, she could feel her magic building within her, taking away the slight pain she felt at being opened up, and turning it into nothing but pleasure. She felt Harry's magic joining with hers, and it focused the sensations, making her want to sing out in happiness. She knew at that moment that she was his forever! There was nothing in her experience she could even compare the feeling to, not even the first time she flew and felt the absolute freedom of the skies could equal the joy she was feeling right then. And then, it got even better! She didn't know what happened, and she really didn't care, all she knew was that she had left her body behind and was soaring in the clouds, the wind in her hair as she flew above the clouds. She felt pressure on her hand, and looked over, and Harry was flying beside her, a smile as wide as hers on her face. After flying for what seemed like forever, she found herself floating back above her body, and she melted back into herself, panting from exertion. She opened her eyes and saw Harry smiling down at her, saying, “Welcome Back, Cho. Enjoy the trip?” 

She giggled, and froze, feeling him still hard inside her, “You didn't...?” 

He shook his head, “Not yet, I wanted to let you enjoy yourself, but now that you are back to yourself...” Harry trailed off as he reached down and grabbed her ankles, putting them over his shoulders as he put his weight on his arms and started pumping. He knew he wouldn't last long, it had taken most of his concentration to hold still and let her come down from what looked like an amazing orgasm, so he pumped quickly, and soon felt the pressure building as he exploded within her, groaning with his release.

Feeling him let loose inside her sent Cho into another wave of pleasure, and she moved her legs, reaching up to pull him into her arms as she shuddered through her climax. Far too soon, she felt him slip out of her, and he rolled over onto the bed next to her, panting with his effort. She could never say exactly what got into her then, but she slipped out of his arms and rolled over on top of him, moving down until her face was at his crotch. She was surprised that he was still mostly hard, and she gripped him with her hand, stroking him as she reached out her tongue and tentatively licked the head. She didn't even think about the fact that she was tasting her own juices mixed with his seed, she just knew that she needed to have him in her mouth, and she opened as wide as she could and took him inside her. 

Harry lifted his head and blinked to focus his eyes, and smiled at the glazed look in Cho's eyes. He'd been expecting something like that from the notes on the ritual, she was literally drunk with lust, and would stay that way until the ritual concluded. He was glad he didn't have any more chanting to do, because he honestly didn't have the energy right then to do more than lay back and enjoy the feeling of her mouth on his cock. She was certainly enthusiastic, and he knew that as she got more practice she would be amazing! He felt his strength returning to his body as the magic of the ritual did its' work, but he still lay back, letting Cho worship his cock. 

As he enjoyed the feelings, Harry allowed his attention to wander, looking around the room, since he'd been too focused on Cho and the ritual to pay much attention earlier. There were bookshelves along three of the four walls, which didn't surprise him, she was a Raven after all. But the Quidditch posters covering almost every bit of free space between the bookshelves was a bit of a surprise, he knew she enjoyed the game, but this was more than he expected. He 'heard' Tom make a comment that he should try and find out if he has any talent at the game, because the popularity of being good at it would help his name recognition in the future, even beyond what he got from surviving that night. Besides, it would be good to start building a record of accomplishments, especially if he could work himself into a position of leadership on the team. Harry sent back his agreement, but Cho started moving again and he wanted to concentrate on what she was doing. 

Cho was surprised to find how much she was enjoying what she was doing, she knew that it was something that was expected, but always thought that a girl taking the guy's cock in her mouth was kind of demeaning to the girl, but she had to admit to herself that she was wrong. She had loved what Harry did to her with his mouth earlier, and it was only right that she do everything she could to make him feel just as good. She also liked the feeling of him in her mouth, the warmth of his flesh, and the sounds of pleasure he was making as she ran her tongue along his length. She closed her lips around him and started sucking again, using her free hand to fondle his eggs gently, drawing another moan from Harry. She was so into what she was doing, she didn't understand what it meant when she felt his balls tighten under her hand, and the way that Harry's hips jerked up, until she felt him swell in her mouth, and he let loose! She didn't even have time to blink, she just started swallowing as fast as she could, pulling her face away so she wasn't overwhelmed. She felt a frisson of pride that she was able to swallow almost everything, and licked her lips to get the rest, before looking up at Harry and seeing him smiling happily at her. 

She grinned in response and climbed back up the bed, reaching for the mouthwash and tissues that Lin had set on the night table. She didn't know why they were there when she first came into the room, but now she understood. She remembered reading that most guys didn't like the taste of themselves on a girls' mouth, which was weird, because she didn't mind at all when she tasted herself after he shagged her. She shrugged mentally, it was just one of those differences between guys are girls, and accepted it. She wiped her mouth and used the mouthwash to rinse out before spitting into the rubbish can by the bed. That done, she laid down next to him, snuggling in as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her firmly. 

Harry had watched her with approval as she cleaned her mouth, because he'd been a bit concerned she would get upset if he didn't kiss her. The fact that Lin had anticipated the situation pleased him a great deal, and he was going to make sure that the older woman knew just how much. But for now, he had Cho in his arms, and she deserved his full attention, so he said, “That was amazing Cho! Thank you.” 

“I enjoyed myself too, Harry.” She giggled, “I guess it's a good thing I enjoyed it, since I can already feel myself wanting to do it again! Now I understand what mum was saying about our drive increasing to meet yours, I never felt anything as amazing as what I felt earlier, and I'm still randy as hell!”

Harry chuckled, “You'll need to give me a few minutes Cho, as the saying goes, 'the spirit is willing, but the flesh is spongy and weak!' She giggled in response, and cuddled in closer, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her, and the satisfaction of making him feel as good as he made her feel.

They lay there for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, until Harry felt himself stirring again. Once again he was happy he had magic, it made his recovery time so much less than it would be ordinarily. He smothered a laugh as he remembered the way Dudley would stare at him in awe when he would be ready to go again while his cousin was still panting after they had shared their latest girl. 

Rolling onto his side, he kissed Cho again, and slid his hand between her legs, pleased to see she was still extremely wet. He reached over to the table on his side of the bed and grabbed one of the condoms he had left there, as well as the lubricant. He was tempted to use the cleaning and lubricating charm Tom knew, but the ritual required that no active magic be done while in the circle, and he was a bit leery of trying any spell on such a sensitive area until he had a chance to check his control. He gently rolled Cho onto her belly and she was so relaxed she didn't tense up at all, just grabbing the pillow he had used and squeezing it to her. Moving behind her, he grabbed another pillow and slipped it under her hips, raising them off the bed slightly. He made sure to take his time with her, knowing that, until he slipped his fingertip into her earlier, she'd never had anything in her arse at all. He opened the foil package and opened it, rolling the condom over his erection before tossing the wrapper in the trash. Picking up the lubricant, he squirted some right on her rosebud, and then coated his fingers, working one inside her, wriggling it around as he loosened her up. 

Cho gasped at the first penetration, but was soon purring in contentment as the new sensations spread through her. She had been extremely nervous about this, especially when she saw Harry's size, but knew it was part of the ritual and was determined to go through with it, knowing that she only had to do it one time. Even though she had teased him about it, she had actually been relieved when he mentioned that Lin enjoyed it, knowing that if she didn't like the experience, Harry wouldn't try to force her to do it anyway. She did wonder how Harry had discovered that bit of information about her mum, but set it aside for later, he had just worked another finger inside of her, and she was reveling in feelings she'd never felt before. She closed her eyes and relaxed, barely even noticing when a third finger joined the others, only opening her eyes when all the fingers were removed and she felt his hands on her cheeks, holding them apart. She winced slightly when she felt him press into her, but the pressure quickly eased, and she felt him slowly moving forward until he was all the way in. Cho noted gratefully that he stopped moving and let her adjust to the feelings before he started moving again. 

Harry looked down on the girl under him, and was very glad that Tom had taught him how to use this version of Legilimency silently. He didn't even need to be looking directly into her eyes to know what she was thinking, her shields were completely down, and her mind was as open to him as her body was. He hadn't been lying when he told Cho he would do everything he could to make sure she enjoyed the experience, because, while he was quite willing to admit he wasn't the nicest guy in the world in how he treated girls he was involved with, he did want them to enjoy themselves, because that increased the likelihood of them being willing to do the same things again. Whores were a different story, he really didn't feel any need to go out of his way to give them pleasure. They were being paid after all, and they could always get themselves off after he got his. While he was in her mind, he planted the first of his 'suggestions' in her brain. It wasn't anything drastic, that would wait for later, it was just the impulse to trust him, and believe what he tells her. Since she already had those feelings, she wouldn't notice that they were reinforced. 

Seeing that Cho was completely relaxed and ready for more, he pulled back and slid forward, stroking slowly until she started moving under him. He took his cues from her, and sped up his thrusts as she moved back against him, working up to a good rhythm. Harry grinned at the language that started pouring out of Cho's mouth, as she begged him in no uncertain terms to shag her arse! Not wanting to disappoint, he leaned down and grabbed her wrists, holding them to the bed as he started slamming into her, the sound of their flesh slapping echoing around the room. It only took a few minutes before Harry felt the familiar tightening in his balls and knew he was about to cum, so he released one of her hands and reached down to finger her pussy, rubbing her so she would peak at close to the same time as he did. He was rewarded as she howled out her climax just as he unloaded inside her, moaning out her name.

Pulling out, he slipped the condom off and tied it closed before throwing it away, and lay down beside her, putting his arm around her as she basked in the afterglow. She looked over at him and smiled tiredly, before putting her head down on the pillow and fell asleep. Harry smiled at her fondly, and shut his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later.

They were still asleep several hours later when Lin took down the silencing charms and opened the door.

 

 

The Ministry Of Magic  
2:30pm 

Rita smiled at the guard as he weighed her wand and handed it back to her. Leaning over the counter, she gave him a brief flash of cleavage as he gave her directions to the archives. She already knew the way, of course, but felt her day wasn't complete if she couldn't tease him. Fortunately, Eric seemed to take her behavior in stride forcing her to up the ante every time she came in. Eric had shared a laugh with his wife once they caught onto her game, and his wife had wondered how long it would take before she flashed her tits at him? He shrugged, not really caring that much, especially as his wife was much more attractive and currently doing just that.

Pocketing her wand, Rita put a bit of wriggle into her walk as she headed for the lifts. She pushed the down button, and the car arrived a moment or two later. When she got on, she saw she wasn't alone, Amelia Bones was already there, reading through a file in her hands. Amelia looked up and nodded when Rita got in, before turning back to her reading. 

The car started again, and soon was at level 10, and the doors opened. The both started for the opening at the same time, and Rita paused, letting the older woman go first. After she got out, she headed down the hall to the archives and pulled her notepad out of her purse. Quickly getting directions to the area she wanted, Rita set her pad down on the table and went to the file cabinet. She easily found the folders she was looking for, but was surprised at how thin they were. 

Sitting down, she grabbed her dictating quill and started reading. The first folder was fairly straightforward, it was an examination of the crime scene in Godric's Hollow, and showed that both James and Lily were killed by the Killing Curse. It appeared that James had dueled with You Know Who, based on the signs of blasting and other curses in the entrance-way to the house. Lily was found in the nursery, her wand still in her hand, with an unknown spell (possibly the reason Harry survived? Rita murmured) as the last spell she cast. They also found You Know Who's robes on the floor, and some ash that it was speculated were the remains of his body. The examination of his wand showed that he had cast the Cruciatus Curse on someone between killing James and killing Lily. Rita wondered who the unlucky bastard had been to be tortured, making a note to see if Sirius Black had shown signs of torture when he was captured.

“Was there another person there that night? If so, who?” she said quietly, suddenly realizing it might not be a good thing to attract much attention to what she was doing. She paged through the rest of the folder and noted that there was no follow up to the questions of what spell Lily had cast, or who the recipient of the torture curse was. She wondered if it was just bureaucratic ineptitude, or if something else was going on?

Moving to the next file, she saw it was a record of interrogation of Sirius Black, as well as a description of the scene on the street and a time-line of the events that they got from some of the surviving muggles before they were obliviated. Rita's sense of unease grew as she read, too many things didn't make a lick of sense! The explanation of Pettigrew's' death for one thing. She wasn't a Ravenclaw, but she knew the curses that could cause that kind of an explosion, and they would leave behind far more than a single finger, and it would have shown in the muggles bodies as well. She took a look at who the Investigating Officers were and frowned, Dawlish was a disgrace, always sucking up to Crouch from what she remembered, and Gilderoy Lockhart? Sweet Merlin's Hairy Sac! He probably spent more time eying the women instead of actually investigating what happened. 

Setting aside the crime scene report, she moved to the record of interrogation, and frowned again as she read over it. The only people doing the questioning were Crouch and Zeke Proudfoot, another Crouch sycophant. The questioning was brief, with Black crying and laughing and repeating it was all his fault over and over again. Paging through the folder, she didn't see any report on the examination of Black's wand to see what spells were cast, just a notation that it was snapped on the scene by Dawlish. That was minor compared to what else was missing, there was no record at all of any trial, just a form stating that Black was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, signed by Barty Crouch and approved by Silas Walker the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot. Her mind boggled at the implications, this was a lot more than a simple story now, it could make her career! Hell, if this panned out the way she expected it to, she'd be willing to be Andrew's playmate for the rest of her life. Realizing that she was currently in the belly of the beast, she stopped writing and put her pad and quill away. Looking around to see if anybody was watching her, she quickly made copies of the files and shrunk them down, putting them inside a hidden pocket in her bag, and returned the originals to their drawer.

She smiled at the clerk as she left, doing her best to keep from displaying her nervousness. Waiting for the lift, she palmed her wand, hiding most of it up her sleeve as she kept her arm at her side. She was relieved when the lift arrived and the car was empty. Pressing the button, she held her breath until it reached the lobby, and she rushed through the floo, not relaxing until she was back at the Daily Prophet, and hurried up to Andrew's office. 

Seeing he was alone, she walked in and shut the door behind her, casting silencing charms all around the room before sitting down and pulling out her notes and the copies. Andrew was looking at her curiously until she started speaking. “I don't know how you got put onto this story, but take a look at what I found!” Handing over her notes and the files she sat down and finally let herself relax again.

She waited as Andrew read, his normally florid face growing paler and paler, before he looked up, “Shite! This is obscene! I knew that there was something funny going on the way it was all kept so quiet, but this... this is beyond belief.” He sat back in his chair, looking at the ceiling, “How the bloody hell did he think he could keep this quiet? And old Silas died not long after sending Black to Azkaban, what happened there? Bagnold was already planning to retire, and Crouch was primed to move up, wasn't he? That must have how he thought he could keep things quiet, he'd just try and hide the files for a few months and when he became Minister, he'd just order the files sealed.”

Sitting up again, Andrew said, “This is a hell of a lot bigger than any story, we need to go Cuffe about this! Don't worry, I'll give you the credit for what you've found out, a deal is a deal after all, but we need some protection. Crouch isn't the DMLE Head any more, but he's still got a lot of clout, and I don't want to alert him before it's time. Plus, we have the what, and I think we have the how, but we don't have the why, and we need that before we go forward.”

Rita was nodding, but said, “You know, this could really embarrass the Ministry, even if Fudge wasn't in charge at the time, he might decide that it's time for Black to be kissed by a Dementor trying to escape if we aren't careful.”

Andrew nodded, “I was thinking about that, and I think I'm going to need to talk to Harry about this, the kid is planning a career in politics, and that's top secret by the way, this could be a way to see if he has what it takes.”

Standing, he said, “Grab your notes and the files, let's go see the old man and let him know that we are working on something major and to be prepared to cover us if needed.”

Rita nodded and picked up the papers, following him out of his office and up to the Editor in Chief's domain. 

The Granger Residence  
Crawley  
3:30pm

Hermione looked up from her desk as the owl flew through the window and dropped that days' Daily Prophet. Gesturing absently at the bowl of water and owl treats, she glanced at the headline and swore in shock. “The Boy Who Lives Speaks” it read, with the subheading “An Exclusive Interview with Harry James Potter”

“It can't be the same boy,” she muttered, until her eyes went to the picture taking up the rest of the front page. It was, it was him! She had wondered if he was a wizard when Professor McGonagall had visited her and her parents earlier that summer and explained about magic. She had never told her parents about what she had done with Harry after that first Debate Competition. She had been so angry at the way he and his team had beaten her that she confronted him, she still didn't know what she was going to say to him, but before she got a word out, she found herself leaping at him and snogging the life out of him!

Professor McGonagall had explained, when Hermione had spoken privately to her, that when a witch's magic first awakens, it can make them behave very impulsively, doing things they wouldn't ordinarily even think about. Hermione had nodded, she certainly hadn't been thinking about doing what she did when she confronted Harry, but somehow, there was nothing more important to her at that moment than getting him naked. Fortunately, he had managed to lock the door when they stopped snogging, and he had several rubbers, so she didn't have to worry about that.

He hadn't even said a word, and she still shook her head at her behavior, but it made sense that he was magical too, because, as the Professor said, 'magic wants what magic wants' and her magic must have been reacting to his. She had to admit, even as unplanned as it was, he still made losing her virginity, well, all three of them really, an extremely enjoyable experience! She hadn't expected anything more from him, and didn't even attempt to contact him afterward, she just savored the memory of their time together and went on with her life, keeping her grades up and practicing with the debate team. If more than a few people mentioned that she seemed more relaxed now, she just shrugged it off, and smiled to herself.

The only person she told was Beth, her closest friend on the team, and that was only because Beth had noticed her sitting rather gingerly on the bus back to Crawley after the competition. She had pulled Hermione into the girls bathroom the first day back at school and confronted her. Hermione had actually wanted to let Beth know, they had shared everything, and told her all. Beth had been concerned at first, but once Hermione assured her that she hadn't been forced, or pressured into anything, her friend was very interested in finding out what it was like. They didn't have time to really discuss it during the day, so with a couple of phone calls, they had a hastily arranged sleepover at Hermione's that night. It was easier than expected, because Hermione's parents were spending the night at a Hotel in London after some function they were attending, and didn't want Hermione to be sitting home alone and bored.

Hermione had snuck a bottle of wine out of the cellar, and the two of them got quite tipsy and giggly as she described everything that she had done with Harry. Beth had gasped when she told her about how she had cum when he used his mouth on her. To this day, Hermione wasn't certain whether she had kissed Beth, or Beth had kissed her, but they were both so worked up from the stories, and they were just drunk enough not to worry about it, but it led to Hermione demonstrating to Beth exactly what it had felt like when Harry licked her.

It had been a little awkward the next morning, but that was mainly because both of them had really enjoyed the experience and were afraid the other had regrets. When they talked about it, and found that both of them felt the same way, the awkwardness disappeared and they were as close as ever. They did agree that nobody else needed to know about what they'd done, because they didn't want to get a reputation at school, because it would make it harder to get into university.

Hermione smiled as she glanced over at the picture on her desk, it was her and Beth at the beach from last Summer's trip to France. She had gotten Beth to take off her bikini top, and, while she was blushing, she said that she did enjoy the glances from the others on the beach. Hermione didn't blame her, her friend did have a very nice set of tits. The two of them were almost opposites in appearance, with Beth standing a good four inches taller than Hermione's five foot even, and she was as dark as Hermione was fair skinned, Beth claimed it was from her father's side of the family who had moved to Britain after World War Two from Spain. Beth kept her black hair cut at the shoulders, which Hermione thought was a shame, she'd look even better with longer hair, but Beth insisted she didn't want the headaches of taking care of it.

Both girls were still on the Debate Team, and Beth had mentioned she was interested in seeing if Harry could make her feel just as good. They hatched a plan so she could find out. Hermione knew that Harry would probably be suspicious if she didn't show any interest in him, so she pretended to be interested, while subtly nudging him toward Beth. She didn't mind being pointed at Dudley, he was just as good looking as his cousin, in a different way, and he was an even more considerate lover than Harry had been. All in all, it worked out better than they had expected, especially when Harry got the two of them to agree to a bet on which team would win the competition. Of course, Harry thought he was the one orchestrating things, but she and Beth had already agreed ahead of time on what they would be willing to do, and Harry's bet didn't even come close to their self assigned limits.

It was amusing to let Harry think he was persuading her and Beth to make out, and she had to admit, Beth did a great job of acting the part of the reluctant virgin. If they only knew! It was a bit surprising when the two boys took her at the same time, but she quickly started enjoying the sensation, especially when Beth knelt over Dudley and put her pussy right in reach of her tongue.

The next year was even wilder, because Jen and Barbara, who were a year younger than she and Beth, and also on the Debate Team had approached the two of them one Monday night after a practice and everyone else had left. They were surprised to see that Jen had seen them kissing after a practice the week before, and they wanted to know if she and Beth were a couple. They shrugged, Hermione had never really thought about it, they just were. The two of them had dated a few different guys, and even snogged a couple of them, but none of them had gotten her turned on enough to go any further. 

It turned out that the younger girls were lovers, and interested in the two of them. She and Beth glanced at each other, and a silent conversation took place. Hermione's parents were staying out over night that Friday night, and another 'sleepover' was arranged. She and Beth had decided to arrange a bit of a 'surprise' for the two girls and borrowed one of her parents cars for a trip into London the next evening. She and Beth had dressed older than they were, and a bit of makeup made them both look over 18. That, and some discreetly flashed cleavage ensured that the clerk in the adult toy shoppe didn't ask them for ID. The two girls managed to keep a straight face until they were in the car, but then they burst out laughing. It took them several minutes before they could get themselves under control enough for Hermione to be able to drive.

Hermione was going to grab some more wine from the cellar, but Barbara stopped her, pulling out a plastic baggie and a glass tube. That was the first time she had experienced smoking marijuana, and really didn't like the way it effected her, so she didn't smoke it again. 

Naturally the girls wanted to know how she and Beth had gotten together, and Hermione told them, to giggles and gasps from the two younger girls, although Jen had a speculative gleam in her eye at the end of it that both she and Beth had noticed. That was Hermione's cue, as she asked Jen if she wanted to find out what it felt like? Both girls were interested, and Hermione pulled out the bag from the toy shoppe and pulled out two strap-ons and harnesses. By the end of the night, the two younger girls were determined to be included after the next competition. 

She was pulled from her musings by her mobile phone ringing. Checking the caller ID, she smiled as she recognized Beth's number. She wasn't expecting Beth to call, yesterday had been her 16th birthday, and her family had a party going into the wee hours, so Beth was planning on taking it easy today.

“Hey babe, what's up?”

Beth's voice was trembling with excitement, “Hermione, you won't believe what just happened! You know how all kinds of strange things happened around us? Well, my parents and I just had a visitor that explained it, and I'm going to be going to a special school in the fall to start learning how to control it.”

Hermione gasped, “Hogwarts?”

“How did you know that name? It's supposed to be a secret!” 

“Because I was sworn to secrecy too, when my parents and I got a visit from Professor McGonagall after school let out! I was worried about how to tell you, that's why I didn't say anything. And guess what I just found out? Harry Potter is going to be there too!”

The two girls spend the next twenty minutes talking before agreeing to talk to their parents about traveling together so Beth could get her school supplies.

 

The Rookery  
4pm Same Day

Luna was sitting in the living room, her sketch pad in her lap, her eyes unfocused as her hand moved the charcoal across the page. She wasn't paying any attention to what her hand was drawing, her mind was focused on her dream from the night before. She still had no idea who the man in the dream with her was, although she was aware that she knew who he was in the dream, the only feature that she could remember when she awoke, her bed soaked in sweat and her knickers around her ankles, was his green eyes. She knew it was a prophetic dream, her mum had helped her to recognize the signs and they had made great progress after the night she woke up screaming in terror. That had been almost seven years ago, and she could still remember seeing the explosion, and her mother's broken body, dying as she cried helplessly next to her. Fortunately her mum had gotten her calmed down enough to describe the dream, and Selene recognized the spell she was working on that caused the explosion. She canceled the experimenting until she could understand what caused the accident, and found that there was a mistranslation of two of the runes in the manuscript, which would have had catastrophic results.

Since that day, Selene had worked with her at least an hour every day, sometimes more, training her gift. It was fortunate that her mum was from a family that had several true seers, because she was able to get help, in the form of both books and the occasional personal visit, to assist in winnowing out the true visions from normal dreams and nightmares. Thinking back to last nights dream, she wished she knew who it was that was making her feel so good. Last night wasn't the first time she had seen him in her dreams, and most of them had been sexual, but sometimes they weren't. She hadn't mentioned the non-sexual ones to her mum yet, because she really didn't understand what she was seeing. She only got brief glimpses of the man sitting on a throne in a large room, and there were several other women with her, there was one woman, with long shining black hair sitting beside the man, and she was sitting slightly below him, above all the other girls who were sitting on cushions around them, facing into the room where a line of people were waiting for them. The dream had faded as an older man with a flowing mustache and a slight limp moved forward to kneel in front of the man. 

She had shared the sexual dreams with her mum without embarrassment, they had always been able to discuss sexual matters, ever since Luna had seen her parents making love when she was 10 years old. She hadn't even blinked when Luna came to her not long after her 14th birthday and described some of the things that she remembered doing in the dreams, and simply went and got some books about sex and pointed out the sections on fellatio and cunnilingus, as well as discussing bisexuality and polyamorous relationships. Also, since Selene recognized that the situation Luna was describing was more than likely a Harem situation, she found a book written by one of her great grandmothers about life inside a Harem. Luna was fascinated by the idea of being in a Harem, ever since reading 1,001 Nights when she was younger, although she didn't really understand what was actually going on for a few more years.

Luna was pulled from her reminiscing by the sound of the floo, and she heard a voice calling “Hello Selene, are you there?” Luna smiled at recognizing her Uncle Ollie's voice as her mother went and answered him.

Luna didn't pay much attention to the conversation between the two of them, besides yelling Hello to her uncle, but when he mentioned one of his customers that day who would be contacting Selene she started paying closer attention, feeling it was important for some reason. They were talking about a friend of mum's from Hogwarts, and her uncle mentioned Lily's son, who had his bright green eyes Luna almost dropped the sketch pad and she focused her full attention on the two of them. When Uncle Ollie mentioned the name Harry Potter, everything snapped into place and she could suddenly see the features of the man in her dreams, the green eyes and faded scar, the messy black hair, everything! She had to force herself to stay seated and listen to the conversation, which let her know that Harry would be contacting her mother sometime to talk about Lily. The conversation ended soon after that, because Uncle Ollie said he had customer. 

When Selene turned from the floo, she looked over at Luna and was concerned to see her daughter clutching the seat cushions and her face was flushed as she panted. The concern eased when she saw Luna rubbing her thighs together, and her nipples pressing through the shirt she was wearing. Realizing what was going on, Selene said, “Luna, go upstairs and take care of things before you hurt yourself, and then come back down so we can talk, okay?”

Luna blinked when she heard her mothers' voice, and got up off the couch and hurried up to her bedroom. She came back down several minutes later after washing her hands, a fresh pair of knickers under her skirt. 

When she got back downstairs, Selene was sitting at the kitchen table, two glasses of juice waiting. Luna sat down and Selene gestured toward one of the glasses, and Luna sipped the apple juice gratefully. When she put the glass down, Selene gently asked, “Are you able to talk about it, Luna?”

Luna smiled happily and nodded, “I know who he is now, momma! As soon as Uncle Ollie mentioned Harry's name, his features became clear in my memory, and I remembered everything! It's such a relief to know who I've been waiting for, it was getting to be irritating.”

Selene nodded, “That's what I thought, I know you've been having a lot of dreams, including ones you haven't told me about, that featured the green eyes. When Harry writes me, would you like me to invite him to visit?”

Luna thought for a few minutes before nodding, “And let him know he can bring his girlfriend along, she's going to be important to this as well.”

“I'll do that, but remember, you won't be 16 for a few months, and your father and I would be most unhappy with you if you broke your promise to wait until then.”

Luna shook her head, “You don't need to worry, I could see out of a window the first time we were together like that, and there was snow on the trees, so it won't be til December at least. I won't break my promise to you.”

Selene smiled, “I know you weren't planning to break your promise, but I know how it is at your age, and remember, 'magic wants what magic wants' and sometimes we lose control of ourselves. Just to be on the safe side, I'm going to start brewing some contraceptive potions and I want you to take them every day, okay?”

Luna grimaced, knowing that the potion didn't taste very nice, but nodded her agreement. With that, the conversation turned to other subjects.

 

Chang's Apothecary  
3:45pm

Lin had been having a hard time concentrating most of the day, knowing what was going on above her head, to the point where her assistant, Gina, asked her if she was feeling alright? Lin had smiled and told Gina that she was fine, just had a lot on her mind. Gina had shaken her head and said, “Look, it's been quiet for the last couple of hours, why don't you take off for the afternoon and go enjoy the day. You've got your mirror don't you?” When Lin nodded, Gina said, “If I run into something I can't handle, I'll call you. You've trained me well enough I can handle closing up for you.” Lin nodded, she knew she could trust Gina, the girl had worked for her for 3 years now, and would be taking over the shop when she took the position at Hogwarts in September anyway, so she just hung up her work robes and walked out the door. 

Going up to the apartment, she was relieved that the silencing spell was still in place, but she wanted to make sure Cho was alright. She knew that Harry wouldn't deliberately hurt her daughter, she had told Prissy, their elf, to keep an eye out, and if Harry had done anything that Cho didn't want him to do, she had permission to stop him. The elf had agreed and popped away. Drawing her wand, she tapped it against her forehead and looked through the wall of Cho's bedroom. She smiled at the scene before her. Both Cho and Harry were sound asleep, their arms wrapped around each other. What really eased her mind was the beatific smile on Cho's face. Her daughter was obviously quite pleased with her situation, and Harry must have treated her very nicely. It didn't bother her seeing Cho naked, she knew that she would be getting used to the sight soon enough, but she wished that Cho hadn't been positioned with her leg over Harry's, she really wanted to see just how he compared with his father, but she couldn't tell from this angle.

Checking her cabinets, she saw she needed a few things for dinner that night, and made a quick list before grabbing her Gringotts key and leaving the apartment. Stopping by the vegetable market, she made her choices and called Prissy to take them back home and put them away. She walked down the Alley, not having any particular destination in mind, just enjoying the warmth of the day, but her eye was caught by a sign in a window announcing a Grand Opening. It was a used bookseller, and, curious, she stepped inside for a look around. The light was much dimmer than it was outside, so it took her a minute to adjust. She was amazed to see a huge section of books from muggle writers, but she was delighted to recognize several authors who Lily had introduced her to. Grabbing a shopping basket, it was soon carrying several books by Jackie Collins and a few others. She even found several books in the Gor series, which she and Lily had giggled over in Hogwarts, although Lily was well aware that Lin really wished she could be one of the girls in the books. 

Before long, her basket was almost overflowing, and she considered grabbing another basket, but decided to wait and come back another day. She got into line at the counter and lost herself in her memories of James and Lily. She had been so distracted she almost didn't notice a voice calling her name until a hand waved in front of her face. She jerked back with a start, only to see the concerned cornflower blue eyes of her old friend Charity. She smiled in pleasure at seeing her again, and apologized, “I'm sorry, I was just daydreaming, thinking about James and Lily.”

Charity nodded, blowing a strand of her honey blonde hair out of her face, “I can imagine, I saw the paper this morning, their son is starting Hogwarts this year. I doubt I'll get him in class, especially since the paper said he grew up in the Muggle world.” Noticing the grin on Lin's face, Charity said, “You know something! Spill!” 

Lin shook her head, and said, “Not here, but why don't we take a walk when you finish your shopping?”

“That good?” Charity asked with a raised eyebrow, “Meet me outside, I'll be done in couple of minutes.”

By that time, Lin was next in line, and soon had her books bagged up and sent home with Prissy. Stepping outside the shoppe, she blinked in the bright sunlight, and waited for Charity. True to her word, it was no more than about five minutes later that she stepped out the door. Leading the way, Lin took Charity down to the park that she and Cho enjoyed so much, and, after picking up a cold drink from a cart vendor who was working the area, sat down on one of the benches.

When there was nobody in earshot, Charity drew her wand and cast a 'Notice Me Not' spell around them and said, “Okay, what's going on, you had the sneakiest grin I've seen outside of Slytherin.”

Lin chuckled, “It's far more than just Harry attending Hogwarts this year that got me reminiscing, Char, my daughter met him yesterday, and introduced us. He's the spitting image of James, in more ways than one. I doubt Hogwarts is going to know what hit it when he arrives.”

Charity's eyes widened as she realized what Lin was saying, “Oh boy, Poppy's gonna be peeved having to make up so much potion this year, isn't she?”

“Probably, but it can't be helped. He and Cho connected yesterday, and she had to explain about Jeremy's Law to him. I had Cho invite him over this morning, and I did a scan, I'm not going to say what came up, but he's going to be very busy this year!”

“How many?”

“At least 10 this year, probably as many as 20 before he graduates.”

“Sweet Merlin! And you left Cho alone with him? Are you trying to be a grandmother already?” 

“Not hardly, Cho isn't anywhere close to being fertile, neither am I, but it wouldn't do any good even if I tried to keep them apart, I could almost see Cho's magic pulling her to Harry, and I won't say I was immune either.”

“I know, I know, 'magic wants what magic wants' I never really understood that until I met Sirius, the bastard! It's too bad that Magic can't let you know that what is wants is a monster. It wouldn't have changed anything, but at least I would have been warned I was going to be heartbroken at the end of it.”

Lin hugged her friend as the tears started to flow. Holding her as she cried, before Charity pulled away and wiped her eyes. “You'd think I'd be over it by now, since it's been so many years, but, no such luck.”

Changing the subject, Charity said, “So, are you going to be comparing father and son?”

Lin blushed and nodded, and said, “He read me like a book, and knew just what to say to me to set me off. He came up to me in the shop while Cho was outside, and told me to hand him my knickers! I almost creamed them just from the idea, and after I pulled up my skirt to take them off, giving him a show in the process, I had to go back into the back and take care of myself before I was ready to open the doors.”

Charity laughed, “That doesn't surprise me, I remember the night that you, Lily and I were reading the Gor books and how you had to finger yourself ever few chapters.” She smirked at Lin, “In fact, didn't I see a few of those titles in your basket a little while ago?”

Lin blushed but nodded, and Charity said, “There's no need to be embarrassed Lin, you know I'm just teasing you. Hell, we've all got out kinks, as you know, you and Lily got to see mine often enough.”

Lin chuckled in agreement, remembering Charity's penchant for what she called 'the danger shags' where she and Sirius almost got caught multiple times, including one time on the Staff Table right before breakfast.

Charity continued, “So, tell me about Harry. Obviously I'm not going to be going after him, a student would just be wrong! But I'll admit I'm still curious.”

Lin nodded, and started talking, telling Charity about each of the times she had spoken to Harry, and every detail she could think of. When she described the size of the bulge she had seen in his trousers the morning, Charity's eyes widened and she said, “Damn, even James wasn't carrying that much around! And you're planning to let him stick that thing up your arse? Are you nuts, he'd tear you apart!”

“Pfft! It's all in the preparation, and there's a spell that gets you ready with no problem, and it has the added benefit of getting it all cleaned out as well. There was nothing that made me feel more submissive than taking James in my mouth after he shagged my arse, and I didn't have to worry about where it had just been. You should try it sometime.”

Charity looked at her dubiously, “The problem with that is, decent wizards aren't exactly easy to get a hold of, and the ones that I've had in class would just be too awkward, even after they graduated.”

Lin sat quietly for a few seconds before getting a wicked grin, “You know, Harry isn't actually a student for another few weeks, and I know he'd love to watch two witches together....” She trailed off, snickering at the shocked look on her friends' face. Lin knew Charity well enough to be aware that she wouldn't reject the idea out of hand, and she also really wanted to have Charity in her bed again. The blond had been one of her few regular lovers after James and Lily, but they had drifted apart over the years. Lin really wanted to try and rekindle that closeness. 

Charity sighed, “I'll admit, I'm tempted, I never got to try James, because Sirius would have wanted Lily, and neither James or Lily would have gone for that idea, but if I sleep with Harry now, what's to say he won't want to come back for more during the school year?”

Lin frowned, she really hadn't considered how seriously her friend would take her responsibilities as a teacher, she just remembered her fun loving friend from school and later. After thinking for a few minutes, she said, “What if we ask him for a Wizard's Oath that he won't approach you for a rendezvous during the school year, or giving any indication that the two of you had slept together? Would that satisfy your concerns?”

Charity considered it for a few moments before nodding. “I think so, that would still allow us to talk about non school items without him having to worry about losing his magic. And I wouldn't have to worry about losing my job for conduct unbecoming a staff member. Alright, I'm in!”

Lin beamed in happiness, and said, “I'll talk to him about it tonight and owl you in the morning. I'm sure he'll be interested in meeting you, even if he balks at the oath, just because you knew his parents, and he's very interested in learning more about them.”

Glancing at her watch, Lin saw that it was close to 5 o'clock. “I'm afraid I need to get moving, they should be waking up soon, and I want to make sure dinner is prepared properly.” With a quick kiss, eagerly returned, Lin stood up and she and Charity walked back out of the alley before going their separate ways.

The Burrow  
The Same Time

Ron stretched and got up from his desk, marking the page in the First Year Charms textbook that he'd been working in. Walking around to work out the kinks in his back, he went down to the kitchen to grab a drink. His mum was already at the stove, he wasn't sure what was for dinner, but it smelled wonderful. She looked up and smiled at him as he came in the room and Ron said, “Just need to get some juice, I'm almost done the chapter, but needed a stretch.”

“That's fine, your father should be home in about a half an hour, and dinner will be ready. I'll call you when it's time to eat.”

Ron smiled, “Thanks Mum! I smelled it as I came down the steps and it smells excellent.”

“I should hope so!” Molly grinned, “So how's the studying going?”

“I think it's going well, I'm pretty sure I've got most of the wand movements down, but I won't know for sure until I get to Hogwarts and can actually use my wand instead of the stick I'm using.”

She nodded, “Why don't you bring your book down after dinner and show me what you're doing, I'll check against the book and see if anything needs adjusting.”

“Thanks, I'd appreciate it. Anyway, if I don't get back to it, I won't be done by dinner, and I really want to go for a fly tonight before it gets too dark.”

Molly waved him off with a smile, still amazed at the change in her formerly lazy son. She didn't know what Luna had said to him last Summer, but it made a complete change in his attitude. While he was nowhere near as studious as Percy, he was making a serious effort to learn the material in his school books. But it wasn't just the attitude about studying that had changed, he was making an effort to improve his table manners as well, and keeping control of his temper. She chuckled, that was a mighty task all by itself, considering both Weasleys' and Prewetts' were notorious for their tempers. 

Turning back to the stew, she dipped her wooden spoon in to the pot and took a taste. Licking her lips, she said, “Needs a bit more pepper,” and grabbed the seasoning.

Ron sat down at the desk, and opened his book, re-reading the instructions for the Levitation Charm. He picked up the stick and compared his grip to the diagram and shifted his hand slightly until they matched exactly. He read over the pronunciation several times, tapping the book to hear the it spoken aloud, and then spent the next few minutes practicing the swish and flick several times until he was certain he had it correct before putting them together. When he was satisfied that he had them down, he moved to the next spell in the book.

Ginny walked past his door and smiled as she saw Ron hard at work. She didn't bother him because she understood why he was working so hard. She'd actually been there with Luna when she told him of his need to change, and had watched with no small admiration as he took her words to heart and started making changes in himself. Not that she blamed him of course, what Luna had seen scared the shite out of her, and she wasn't even involved! She had known that Ron felt overshadowed by his brothers, which was understandable, since they had all managed to make their mark already, but she hadn't realized it had gone so deeply. Hearing Luna say that if he continued the way he was going, he would end up dying alone and friendless, abandoned by his family, before he graduated Hogwarts was enough to force him to change. Ron had asked her and Luna not to say anything, because he didn't want their parents or brothers to know what had been in store for him, and they both agreed.

After Ron had left, still in a daze, she had asked Luna if her friend had seen anything about her? Luna grimaced and said that she had seen some bad times ahead for her, but she would come through them and find great happiness. When she had pressed Luna for details, her friend just said that the details weren't clear, she didn't know what caused the bad times, but she blushed slightly when she mentioned finding great happiness. That had really intrigued her, because Luna never got embarrassed, by anything! But Luna wouldn't say any more, and Ginny tried to put it from her mind.

Cho's Bedroom  
6pm

Cho blinked sleepily when she heard the knock on the door, and her mother's voice calling her. Stretching, she froze when she realized she wasn't alone in her bed. It only took an instant to remember what had happened, and she smiled happily, ignoring the slight ache between her legs. Calling out to let her mum know she was awake, she nudged Harry awake as well. She didn't even blush when her mum opened the door to let them know dinner would be ready soon, although she smirked when her mum's eyes went to Harry's cock, which, even in it's resting state was still impressive. She still could hardly believe she had taken all of him inside her, but wouldn't have missed it for anything. 

Lin said, “You might want to take a quick shower and wash the runes off before you come to the table, you know how Prissy can be.”

Harry looked at her and asked, “Prissy?”

“Our House Elf, she's been with us for years, I'll introduce you to her after we clean up.”

Harry nodded and slid out of bed. He said, “If you'll let me use the bathroom real quick, you can take the first shower.”

Cho grinned, “Sure you don't want to join me and save some water?”

Harry laughed lightly, “If we did that, we'd be late for dinner, and I don't know about you, but I worked up an appetite this afternoon.” Growing serious, he said, “In case I didn't say it before, you were wonderful Cho, thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift.”

“Thank you, Harry. I have to say, you made it better that I had ever imagined it could be, and you gave me wonderful dreams.” She moved closer and said, “I even loved it when you took my bum, and I was scared it would hurt, so I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do that again, okay?”

Harry smiled, “I promised you I would make sure you enjoyed it, and I always do my best to keep a promise. Now, let me take care of things and we can get cleaned up.”

After he had used the toilet and came back out, he watched Cho walk into the bathroom and he heard the shower start. He chuckled, thinking 'What an afternoon! And now I've got Lin to look forward to? It's good to be me!'

After Harry finished his shower, he went to the bag he had packed that morning and pulled out a fresh pair of trousers and a shirt. Getting dressed, he walked out the bedroom door and joined Lin and Cho at the table.

Lin looked at him with a grin and said, “Cho's been telling me about her afternoon, and I have to say I'm impressed. It's not often a guy your age is that talented, and I look forward to experiencing things for myself.”

Cho laughed, “Just remember to put up the silencing charms Mum, I'm going to have a hard enough time sleeping as it is, and I don't need to be hearing the two of you going at it like minks.”

Lin nodded, “I think we will both be using the silencing charms a lot, until we get used to the idea.” 

Harry kept his face impassive, not wanting to show his surprise at the lack of jealousy or discomfort in Cho's voice and demeanor. He had been planning to remove those feelings because he was sure that she would be jealous of him shagging another woman. He had lots of practice after all, what with the different girls he shagged at school, especially the few who also had sisters or mothers who made their way into his bed. Shrugging mentally, he joined the conversation and started enjoying the meal.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4 - Lin and the Next Morning

Story TITLE: Dark Desires  
Chapter Title: Lin and the Next Morning   
PART: 04 of   
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http://harem.luwriting.co.uk   
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio Only  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: What if There was more to the Horcrux than anyone suspected, and Harry were influenced by it?   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Harem/Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Cho/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: None – If you don't know what happened in the books, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: This is a very dark Harry, he is NOT the hero in this story. He is, to put it bluntly, a sexist misogynistic arse. There will be Mind Control, sexual slavery, violence, non-consensual sex, torture and various other actions in this story. This is very different from my usual stuff, so Proceed with caution. Also, quite a few characters, especially Hermione, will seem out of character, trust me, I'm aware of that, and will be explaining things as the story progresses.   
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 16th Birthday,   
Credit Where Credit is Due Department: Auror Hugo Savage is borrowed from Severusphoenix's wonderful '3 Slytherin Marauders' Used with permission.

The Chang's  
8pm

Dinner was finished and Prissy had retired for the evening. Cho had kissed Harry firmly and hugged her mother before taking the floo to her friend Marietta's for the evening. Lin and Harry were sipping glasses of wine, sitting silently for a few minutes before Harry spoke. 

“So, how did things get started with you and my parents, Lin? I've been told that my dad was more than a bit of a hound when he was in school, and I hope you don't mind my saying this, but you don't seem the type to be attracted to somebody like that.”

Lin smiled softly, “You're right, I'm not, and if that had been all there was to your father, I never would have given him the time of day. But he changed a great deal when he and your mum started dating. This was during our Sixth Year, he stopped going after other girls, and started putting a lot more effort into all of his classes, not just Transfiguration. To be honest, seeing what he could do annoyed me, because he started rising up the class ranks, and he even managed to beat me in Potions! Of course, he still didn't come close to your Mum or Severus Snape, but he was 3rd in the class. In fact, it was because of a potions class that the whole thing started....” Her voice trailed off and she got a distant look in her eyes, remembering.

“It was not long before the Christmas Break, and Slughorn had us working on a pretty complex potion, the Elixir of Euphoria, and James and Lily were working together, of course, and I was working with my partner at the station right in front of them. My partner had just gotten up to get something from the supply cabinet, I don't remember what at the moment, when their was a loud splash right behind me. I turned around and managed to get doused in the contents of James and Lily's cauldron, as were James and Lily. I found out later that Severus had attempted to sabotage their potion by tossing a small Moonstone into the cauldron. You probably wouldn't know this, since you grew up in the Muggle world, but powdered Moonstone is one of the key ingredients in most Love Potions.” 

“Wait a minute! You mean that you got involved with my parents because of a Love Potion?” Harry demanded. 

“No, not directly, what got us together was revenge on Severus. You see, the three of us ended up having to spend the night in the Infirmary, so we could get the potion out of our system, and it caused me to miss a date to a concert that I had really been looking forward to. The bastard ended up taking some other girl out and they ended up sleeping together that night. It all worked out though, the two of them ended up getting married when her father found out they were shagging. He was a really old fashioned type and not amused at all. At the time, though, I wasn't able to be quite so philosophical about it. James hated Severus with a passion already, and Lily, well, Lily had her own reason for being furious with the git. She and James had planned to go on their third date that night. Are you familiar with the Third Date Rule, Harry?”

Harry thought, trying to remember where he'd heard of it before, when his eyes widened, “You mean she was planning to sleep with him that night?”

“Yes, and she was pissed! I didn't get the story until I knew them better, of course, but James had no idea what Lily had planned, she had even gotten some special lingerie from Agent Provocateur to wear that night. I got to see it eventually, and, well, if I wasn't bi already the sight was hot enough to make me want to jump her!” She snickered, “Anyway, we spend a lot of our free time together, along with James's friends Sirius, Remus and Peter, coming up with revenge on Severus. We finally got the perfect vengeance figured out, and Lily and I put together the potions, while James got a few of the elves to put them into Severus' food one Friday night. The potions were set to go off 18 hours after they had been taken, so they hit him in the middle of Hogsmeade the next afternoon. The timing was perfect, because he was trying to chat up this 5th Year 'Puff and suddenly his clothes, underwear and all dissolved! Then his skin turned into yellow and black stripes, which are the House Colors for Hufflepuff House, before he started swelling up like a balloon.” 

She had to stopped because she and Harry were laughing so hard at the picture. Even Tom was laughing hysterically in the back of his mind. A few minutes later they calmed down enough for Lin to continue. “Naturally, he turned and tried to get back to the school, which was when the last part of the potion went into action. He started farting, loud and nasty, and with each one, he was lifted about five feet in the air! He'd go four or five steps, let loose with a blast, and start floating. It took him ages to get back to the school, and he was being followed by most of the 3rd and 4th years, jeering at him. The poor boy really wasn't popular with anyone, you see. They never did figure out who was responsible, because the potions had left his system with each blast of gas, and he thought he'd been cursed. Naturally he blamed James and Black, but they had stayed at the Castle, having arranged to get caught doing something that earned them a detention that day. Lily and I were sitting outside the Three Broomsticks drinking hot chocolate and saw everything.”

Lin paused and took a drink of her wine, “It was after Severus was out of sight that things got interesting. You see, Lily and James were both aware that I was bisexual, and attracted to both of them. Well, your mum was curious to find out what it was like to be with another witch, and she said that she and James wanted me to join them that evening. Now, I hadn't dated anyone since the potions incident, and we were all good friends by that point, so I said yes in a heartbeat!”

Harry shifted in his seat, getting uncomfortably hard at the idea of Lin having sex with his mum, which honestly disturbed him a bit.

“That night was the best night of my life to date! Lily found out she really enjoyed it, and James really, really enjoyed watching us! We spent the whole night together and it's still a blur of everything we did. But, that was the start of things, for the next couple of years we were inseparable, until I met Charles, Cho's father. You already know what happened after that.”

Harry nodded, Cho had told him about the Consort situation during their conversation earlier. He could tell that Lin had something else to say, so he waited quietly and she poured herself another glass of wine and continued.

“One night, Sirius Black and his girlfriend Charity joined us, because Charity was into girls as well. The three of us put on a show for James and Sirius before we went back to our men, and we all got together a few times after graduation. And Charity and I got together a few times after everything happened, but I hadn't seen her in several years until this afternoon. We started talking, and, to make a long story short, she wants to meet you.”

“Meet me, or bed me, Lin?” Harry smirked, knowing that she wouldn't have expressly stated they were lovers if there wasn't sex in the plans.

“Actually, both, but the problem is, she is a Professor at Hogwarts now, she teaches Muggle Studies, and is concerned that if you two sleep together, that you will want to continue it during the school year. Now, I seriously doubt you would do that, considering you'll have Cho in your bed whenever you want, and I'll be there several nights a week, plus whatever other girls the ritual finds to be compatible, but she doesn't need to know about that. I suggested asking you for a specific oath, that you would not approach her for a rendezvous during the school year, or give any indication that you had slept with her.”

Harry leaned back in his chair, thinking. He was always interested in bedding another woman, and the oath wasn't anything he couldn't live with if it went that far. Even if he didn't end up shagging her, having a pair of eyes and ears on the staff would be useful. Reaching a decision, he sat up straight and looked directly at Lin.

“Do you vouch for her?” Harry asked seriously, and when Lin nodded, he said, “Then why don't we do this, invite her over so we can meet, and if there is an attraction, then we can talk about swearing oaths. I don't have any problem with the idea of swearing an oath to protect her reputation and her job, but I don't see a need to agree to an oath if there's nothing to protect.”

“I'll send her an owl in the morning.” Lin said as she stood, “Now, may I show you my bedroom?”

Lin was a little disappointed that Harry hadn't taken control of her after Cho had left, and was afraid that she would have to guide him in treating her the way she needed to be treated. That concern disappeared as soon as they were in her bedroom. It seemed like a switch was thrown in Harry's brain, because she had barely had the time to turn around before he was stripping her of her robes and she found herself standing naked with her hands tied behind her back. Harry stripped out of his clothes, and he was standing erect in front of her, staring into her eyes as he started talking. 

“I know what you need, Lin, I told you earlier that I would give it to you. You aren't the first lover I've had who craved a strong hand, and I will make all your dreams come true. You may have said that you wanted to be my father's Consort, but you really wanted him to put the Concubine Collar on you, didn't you? You wanted to be he and my mum's devoted pet, treated as a member of the family, but always knowing that you were there to provide their pleasure?”

Lin moaned, his words overwhelming her as he seemed to see deep into her soul, to her deepest secrets. “Yes! Oh Yes! I wanted to be their toy, their plaything!”

“I'll give you that, I'll make you my Concubine, and know that every girl I take to bed, you will pleasure them as well, because it makes me happy, and you want to make me happy, don't you?”

She was beyond thought by now, and just nodded. Fortunately, he seemed to understand and not expect her to talk. She shuddered as his hands cupped her breasts, playing with the nipples and pinching them lightly. 

“You are going to scream with pleasure before the night is over, Lin, I'll see to that, and Cho is going to be in her bedroom right next door, fingering herself as she pictures what I am doing to you. In fact, I might leave you tied to the bed and bring her over and watch as I bugger you and then let you suck me until I cum in your mouth. Would you like that? Would you like knowing that your daughter is getting herself off watching as you are treated the way you really want to be treated?”

Lin was out of her mind, the feel of his hands on her body, the way he was talking, and the idea of Cho seeing her like that pushed her past the point of no return and she blacked out as orgasm she'd been craving ever since he had her remove her knickers that morning finally hit her.

Harry caught her before she started to fall, smirking at the way she reacted. He knew she had been at a slow simmer all day, ever since he spoke to her in her shop that morning, and was deliberately teasing her by the way he had acted. He was a bit surprised that she didn't object to the idea of Cho watching them, and it was certainly an enticing picture, but it was far too early to be pushing Cho's limits like that. He was confident that if he wanted to, he could eventually getting them both willingly into the same bed, but he had plenty of time for that. He just held her as she came back to herself, and, when he saw awareness in her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her, before stepping back and letting her sink to her knees.

Harry leaned back against the door and looked down at her as she took him in her mouth, gazing up at him with adoration in her eyes. 'Bloody Hell! I haven't even done anything to her yet and she's already mentally wearing a collar? Just how submissive is she?' He looked deeper into her eyes, and used the Legilimency that Tom had taught him. He was almost frightened by how much of Lin's image, no matter what she had shown the world, was tied up into serving a strong master. This complicated things, because, while he was perfectly capable of dominating in the bedroom, outside the bedroom he had no idea what to do. The others, except for the whore, had just enjoyed playing the role in bed, and were perfectly happy with their control in the rest of their lives, but not Lin, she wanted him to own her! He almost started to panic, but Tom's 'voice' calmed him down and said, 'Okay Harry, it's a shock, I know that, but I'll think about while you are busy. I don't really need to be paying attention while you shag her, I've seen you shagging girls before.' 

Harry almost laughed at the dry humor in Tom's 'voice' and focused his attention back on Lin, who was doing a very good job on him, especially considering her hands were tied behind her back and she was limited to just her mouth.

Tom withdrew from Harry's conscious mind and settled down to think. He didn't mind missing Harry shagging Lin, he knew that he could view Harry's memories if he wanted to, and this situation was far more interesting. He left a bit of his awareness tied to Harry so he'd be aware when Harry came, but other than that, he focused his memories on his experience, trying to recall anything he'd read or seen that Harry could use to guide his behavior with Lin. He quickly passed over the time with the Death Eaters, none of them were truly that submissive, they submitted out of fear, not desire. Even Bella, who was the one who was the most submissive in the bedroom, still had a core of steel in her personality that kept her from the depths Lin was swimming in.

Moving backward to his time at Hogwarts, he tried to remember if any of the married staff members had shown anything he could use, but there weren't that many married couples in the castle, and those mostly kept their behavior private. He did remember hearing a couple of rumors about Slughorn and one of the teachers, but he don't remember anything ever coming of it, and besides, it wasn't time to approach Sluggy for his connections. Although, once Harry started making a name for himself it might not be a bad idea to start up a correspondence with the man. Planting seeds, as it were. They would take some time to sprout, but the results would be useful. 

Putting that aside, he forced himself to remember his time at the Orphanage, and, while it was an amusing thought to picture that old bitch Mrs Cole being tied up and used by her husband, it didn't help him any. And there were plenty of bullies in the Orphanage, but no one that he could think of that had a true Dominant/submissive relationship there.

Trying to remember those who fought on the other side, neither Snape or Pettigrew had reported anything, even though he had them checking on anything that could be used to pressure Dumbledore's allies in their personal lives. Considering how effective they had been in other areas, Tom had to concede that it was likely that most of those who followed Dumbledore didn't have much imagination. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Harry let loose, and glanced through the boy's eyes to see Lin upturned face, her eyes closed as she climaxed while Harry painted her face. Even though Tom had seen it all too many times before, he still felt a bit of pride that Harry had learned his lessons so well. He was also pleased that Harry had listened to him about being careful how he treated the witches, especially since they will, apparently, be a part of his life for quite a while, unlike the whores and the muggle girls. He had been extremely gentle with Cho in taking her virginity, as opposed to the first virgin, what was her name again? Micki, Nikki, no Michele! That was her name, Michele. Fortunately, the girl had expected pain the first time, and they got passed it. 

She was quite a fun time for Harry, and she must have enjoyed it as well, considering she kept coming back for more. Although the way she brought a friend with her was a surprise, especially since neither of the girls was interested in snogging each other. He suggested to Harry that he 'nudge' the girls into trying it, but Harry resisted, not wanting to ruin a good thing by pushing them too far, too fast. Harry had already gotten the girls to let him bugger them, they could wait on the lesbian action. Tom agreed after thinking about it, Harry would be in school with these girls for a few more years, so there was lots of time to get them having sex with each other. 

It turned out not to take that long after all, though. By the third time they were all together, the two girls were passing Harry's cock between them as they sucked him, and licking his seed off of each others faces, and by the fifth time they were eagerly licking each other as Harry and Dudley watched them. That was another thing that surprised him, that Harry managed to get the girls to accept having Dudley there, and shagging him as well. Tom knew that he wasn't that charming and convincing when he was Harry's age, but he also had to admit that by the time he was Harry's age, he had consciously decided not to let any one get close to him, and being naked in the bedroom with another male, even with two willing girls, was still closer than he would have been comfortable with. 

Tom wondered at times where Harry's kink for having sisters and mothers and daughters together came from, because it wasn't something that he had ever considered. The buggering he knew was a personal kink of his when he was younger, so it wasn't surprising Harry enjoyed it as well, but the way he got every girl he was with to allow it? Was Harry part Incubus? When Tom was Harry's age, he had to go to Knockturn Alley to find a whore who would allow it, and it always cost him extra for what those girls were begging Harry for! 

He felt Harry moving again, and looked through his eyes to see him putting Lin on the bed, her wrists tied to her ankles with her legs spread. It looked vaguely uncomfortable, but Lin seemed to be enjoying it, based on the wide smile on her face and the noises she was making. 

Seeing Lin in her submissive posture reminded him of his original question, and he was getting frustrated, this can't have been the first time he'd encountered a woman this submissive, but he wasn't able to remember where it was! Turning his attention to the books he'd read over the first 55 years of his life, prior to losing his body in 1981, because he knew he hadn't read anything since then on the subject, he delved into his mental library. Scanning the shelves, he moved to the section that contained everything he'd read involving Tantric Magics. 

The books didn't help him either, although he did find a few rituals that would increase submission, but nothing to deal with a full time submissive. He swore mildly, knowing that Harry would have to go back into the muggle world and see what he could discover. The only problem is, he couldn't think of who Harry could use as a guide, but then he remember the taxi driver from the night before. It was a thin reed, but all he could come up with at the moment.

Hearing Harry speaking, Tom moved forward to see what he was doing now, and wasn't surprised to see he had moved to buggering Lin, and was bend forward, so his mouth was at her ear, and he was saying “I know you are loving this, my little pet, you love having your Master's cock buried in your arse, and know that I'm going to be filling it with my hot cum very soon! When you bring your friend Charity to my bed, I'm going to be doing the same thing to her, and I'm going to have you use your tongue to lick her pussy and arse clean. You're going to love doing that aren't you? Shoving your tongue deep into your friend's arse and sucking up all of my spunk just like the good little pet should.”

Tom used the Legilimency and took a look inside Lin's mind as she was cumming, and saw that she was picturing doing just that, and he had to admit, if Charity looked as good in reality as she did in Lin's memory, the woman was almost as attractive as Narcissa. He could feel Harry was getting sleepy, so he prompted him to remove Lin's bonds before he went to sleep. 

Harry did just that, and helped Lin into the shower where he rinsed her off, which roused Lin enough that she insisted on washing Harry. He didn't bother arguing, he was feeling too relaxed from the vigorous sex, and he let her enjoy herself. 

After they were dried off, Lin led Harry back to her bed and helped him to lay down. She could see he was half asleep already, so she just leaned down and kissed him, as well as planting a kiss on the head of his cock, before grabbing a robe and going into the kitchen for a cup of tea. She picked up one of the books she had bought that afternoon and slipped it into the pocket of her robe and moved toward the door. She glanced at the mirror over her dressing table and knew the smile she was wearing would be a long time in fading. It had been a long time since she had felt this way and knew, even if Harry wasn't certain, that she had finally found a man who could meet her needs. 

Conjuring a cushion, she sat gingerly and opened the book, sipping her tea. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was only a little after 10 o'clock, so Cho should be home soon. Pulling herself out of the 'pet' mindset, she prepared herself for her daughter, because Cho wasn't ready to see her deepest fantasies. Proving her right, she heard the floo activate and Cho walked into the kitchen a minute later.

Cho stopped when she saw Lin, and noticed the cushion she was sitting on, and burst out laughing. Lin glared at her but it softened as she smiled, and Cho went over to get a bottle of butterbeer and came back to the table. Giving Lin a hug, she sat down and said, “So, how was it?”

“You have to ask? You found out for yourself earlier, or did you and Harry just cuddle?” Lin asked with a smirk.

“Hey! I was a virgin, and of course I thought it was amazing, but I don't have anything to compare it to. I just wondered if it was as good for you.” Cho said, a little defensively.

Lin chuckled, “I think you can definitely say that it was good for me, Cho. In fact, I can't think of the last time I came so hard, not even with James or your father. Although I think, based on the way I was reacting, 10 girls may not be enough for this year. I'm going to be performing the ritual tomorrow after you and Harry get back from your lunch meeting, since he needs to be the focus of the spell. In fact, I might need to get Charity here early, so there is a second adult witch casting. If the spell finds as many girls as I expect it will, it might take too much out of me.”

“Huh? What do you mean? And who is Charity?”

Lin explained about her friendship with the Hogwarts Professor, and the offer to meet with Harry. “As for needing more girls, I mentioned that my score is 894, which is about a third of Harry's score, right? Well ordinarily that would have been enough to keep me in complete control, especially for the first time we were together, but it didn't work that way. He kissed me, and I just went away, he brought out things that I had never shown anybody, not even James saw so deep into me, and he absolutely owned me! I loved it while it was happening, but some things really aren't meant to be made real, and I could tell he could make them real for me. And a part of me wanted him to! I know you don't understand what I'm saying, and I'm not saying he's doing it deliberately, but Harry's magic is so strong, and his will is like iron, and I found myself changing, whether I wanted to or not. I'm okay now that I'm back in control of myself, but I'm going to have to watch myself, and let Harry know as well.”

Cho nodded, a bit confused as to what Lin was alluding to. She hadn't had any problems at all with her time with Harry, other than being a bit sore, so what was the problem? She did have a suggestion about the other issue though.

“I was thinking, why don't you ask Gina to help you with spell instead of Charity? I mean, if Charity joins in performing the ritual, wouldn't that have a chance of her being caught up in it? I'm sure she wouldn't want that, especially since she's a Professor. Besides, Gina lives a lot closer than Hogwarts, and I'm sure she'd love to help you out.”

“That's a good point, Charity is already worried about a possible conflict with her job responsibilities, and that wouldn't be a problem with Gina. But it would cause a problem for me. I'm well aware that she has a crush on me, and, while she is a very attractive girl, she still works for me, and that's not a line I'm willing to cross.”

Cho nodded, thinking, “But aren't you planning on being at Hogwarts most of the time anyway? Why don't you offer to sell her half of the business, that way she works with you, not for you, and you said yourself she's just as good at the business side as you are.”

“Something to think about, but that's enough about my night, how was your evening?”

Cho grimaced, “Boring! Marietta just wanted to interrogate me about Harry all night, as if I'd tell her anything. We aren't that close, no matter what she thinks. Honestly, that girl gossips worse than a Gryffindor and I'm not going to contribute to the rumor mill. And the giggling about whether or not Harry and I 'doing it?' What are we, twelve?'

Lin chuckled at the indignant look on Cho's face and said, “Well, you won't have to see her again for almost a month, so don't worry about it. Harry's asleep in my room, why don't you go give him a kiss and then get some sleep, I have a feeling we are going to be very busy tomorrow.”

Cho nodded and finished her drink, putting the bottle in the rubbish bin and went down the hall to Lin's room. Lin heard the door open and then close a few minutes later, and turned back to her book, losing herself in the story of Gino Santangelo and his family.

Looking up with a yawn several chapters later, she saw that it was nearly midnight and she put a slip of paper in the book to mark her place and headed back to her room. Opening the door, she slipped quietly inside so she didn't wake Harry, and hung her robe on a hook before going into the bathroom for a few minutes. When she came out, she turned toward the bed before freezing in surprise. Her bed had been enlarged by at least three feet, and she quickly understood why. Harry was still sound asleep, laying on his back in the center of the bed, and Cho was curled up under his right arm, a soft smile on her face as she slept. Shaking her head with a smile, Lin slipped under the covers, snuggling up to Harry's left side, and smiling when his arm wrapped around her possessively. She soon joined the others in dreamland.

23 Wilton Crest   
Hampstead London  
Same Time

Rita cried out as another climax hit her, she'd long since lost track of the number of times Andrew and his wife had driven her over the edge, but she really didn't care either. They were considerate enough to let her bask in the afterglow for a few minutes before helping her out of bed and into the bathroom, where they helped her rinse off in the shower, and then out onto the back deck of their house, into something called a hot tub.

The jets of water soon had the dual affect of soothing her aching muscles and waking her up at the same time and she looked around curiously. She could see out over the wooden deck they were on, to a large back yard, surrounded by a tall wooden fence. There were strange looking torches burning all around the deck, giving off a strangely sweet smelling smoke. Other than the torches, and the light from the open door behind them, the area was shrouded in darkness. She could see the shapes of other houses, but they were completely dark. Looking at Andrew, who was sitting to her left, she said, “This is nice, but how did you manage to get this much space in the city?”

Andrew chuckled, “Magic of course. Actually, this house has been in my family for generations, but I had it completely redone when Maggie and I got married, there are so many 'notice me not' and obscurement wards around the property that even the Muggles aerial photos don't show anything but a canopy of trees. Even the neighbors don't notice anything unusual about it, except for a family who lives in the house a few doors down, but they are magical as well, so it doesn't matter.”

Maggie said, from the other side of her, “I know what you mean though, Rita, it was a huge surprise to me as well the first time I saw this place, but I love it now! I grew up in Wales, in Godric's Hollow in fact, and there wasn't anything like this where I grew up. It takes some getting used to, but now it's home.” 

Andrew said, “It is, I've never lived anywhere else, and I don't think I'd want to. But, all that aside, I need to admit, I wanted you to stay over for other than the obvious reasons.”

Rita looked at him with a smirk, waiting for him to continue. He surprised her by speaking very seriously. “You noticed that I was very circumspect with Cuffe, didn't you?” 

When she nodded, he said, “I did that for a reason, his assistant, Jankes, is on Fudge's payroll, and I don't want the word to get out to Fudge or his Under-Toad until we've got everything set up. As it is, if anybody asks why you were looking at the records for Sirius Black, we can say we are preparing an article about Harry Potter attending Hogwarts, and wanted to check in on all the key figures involved. In fact, you might see if you can get an interview with Dumbledore sometime in the next few days and plant some seeds, get him thinking about the lack of trial.”

Rita nodded, making a mental note, while Andrew continued “I'm going to put the word out I'm trying to track down his parents friend Remus if possible, but that will just be for cover. I'm actually going to Azkaban tomorrow and see if I can speak to Black, I'm hoping that he won't be totally insane by now from the Dementors. If he's still rational, I'll get his side of the story, and we can put together enough to approach Dumbledore and Amelia Bones. She's got the pull to get Black a trial, especially if we can convince Dumbledore, since it looks like he wasn't involved in sending him to Azkaban. If we can get those two working the Ministry side, I'm going to let Harry know what we've found out and set up some publicity. The first article will be Harry asking questions about what happened that night, and what happened to the trial records? That is when we go to Fudge with what we've got. I don't think he'll be much of a problem, considering how much he despises Barty Crouch, and we can plant all of this on that sanctimonious old bastard.”

Rita grinned, “Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin? That's nicely sneaky. And, I've got something to add to the story, a possible motive!”

“Really? That would be an excellent addition to the story, what is it?”

“I remembered hearing, years back, that Crouch had a nasty gambling habit, and he was into Orion Black for something like a half a million Galleons, and Orion was pressing him about the debt pretty hard. What if Crouch, who, as far as I can tell, has the name but not a lot of money, decided to put the Heir to House Black in prison in Azkaban as a way to get Orion to forgive the debt? If you remember, Orion died of a supposed heart attack about that time, and then Crouch's son was exposed with all that entailed, and Barty was booted from the DMLE. With Bagnold and Walker dead, Crouch probably just decided it was easier to leave Sirius in prison. If we do this right, we can get Crouch in Sirius's old cell!”

Andrew chuckled, “Very nice, and it fits well enough. We just need some sort of corroboration, otherwise it's just rumors, and those are hard to use unless you've got something to back it up.”

“Something like a ledger from Orion's office in the casino? That might have made it's way into my innocent little hands this afternoon, something like that?” She blinked at him with such an exaggerated look of innocence that Andrew and Maggie both burst out laughing. 

After they stopped laughing, Maggie said, “Okay you two, that's enough business for now. I've got a question for Rita.” When Rita looked at her, Maggie grinned and said, “Have you ever had your pussy eaten underwater?”

Rita shook her head, and Maggie grabbed a bit of a plant that was floating in a bowl on the edge of the tub and said, “Brace yourself then!” and swallowed the plant before diving underwater. There was no more conversation for quite a while.

The Chang’s   
The Next Morning 

Harry was mildly disappointed that he was alone in Lin's bed when he woke up. He had woken briefly during the night, and felt both women pressed against him, and was looking forward to an enjoyable wake up. Shrugging, he got out of bed and slipped on his trousers and t-shirt before opening the bedroom door. The smell of breakfast cooking hit his nose and his mouth started watering at the scents. Hurrying down the hallway, he saw Lin and Cho sitting at the table while their elf prepared breakfast. Both women greeted him with a smile, but when he leaned in for a kiss, Cho grimaced and said, “Not until you brush your teeth Harry. I love you, but you've got morning breath!” 

Harry chuckled and went back to the bathroom and soon came back with fresh breath. Getting a kiss from both Cho and Lin, he sat down at the table just as Prissy put the food on his plate. The kitchen was quiet except for the sounds of eating for the next several minutes, until each of them sat back with a satisfied sigh. Lin thanked the elf for a wonderful breakfast, echoed by Cho and, after a brief hesitation, Harry. 

After a look from Lin, Cho got up and said she was going to take a shower and get dressed. Giving Harry another kiss, she left the room. Harry turned to Lin with a curious expression on his face, “What was that all about? Is something wrong?”

Lin shook her head, a slight blush on her face, which surprised him. “No, not really, it's just not something I'm comfortable talking about in front of Cho. It's about what we did last night. No, let me rephrase that, it was how I reacted to what we did last night. You didn't do anything wrong, in fact, you made several of my fantasies come true, but that's the problem. Some of those things really should remain fantasies. I'm a submissive, you know that, and I know that, it's part of who I am. But, it's not all of who I am, and last night your magic overwhelmed me until my submissive side was almost all there was. You were pressing all my buttons with what you were doing, and the things you were saying, and I just reacted, but some of things you said, I wouldn't want to experience in reality.”

Harry looked at her in confusion, because what she was saying was in opposition to what her thoughts were last night, but gradually realized what she meant. “Okay, so you don't want the Concubine collar or for Cho to watch us having sex? Or is there more to it than that?”

“There's more to it, Harry. I'll admit, I've fantasized about serving a strong Master, but outside the bedroom, I don't think I'd want to experience it in reality, it would cause me too much difficulty in running my business and generally going about my life, do you understand?” She was a little surprised at the relieved smile that crossed his face.

“Thank Heavens! I realized last night that, while I'm perfectly capable of playing the game in the bedroom, I had absolutely no idea how to translate that into the rest of the world, and no idea how I could even learn. So we continue playing that way in the bedroom, but understanding that it's just playing?” At her nod and smile, he grinned, “I can do that, I'll be honest, the way you were reacting was worrying me a bit, and I'm glad to see that you are back to yourself. I probably should have stopped things last night, but I'm afraid I wasn't really thinking clearly.” He looked embarrassed at admitting that, and hoped she would accept his lie. The last time Harry had lost control of himself during sex was when he was 11 years old and lost his virginity.

Lin laughed in relief, “Exactly! I'm glad you are seeing things the same was I do, because I don't want to stop having you in my bed, but I was worried that your magic might keep trying to mold me into what my fantasies show. But that brings up another thing, I'm concerned about how Charity might react to your magic. I figured I would be able to resist it, being a mature witch, but the way my magic reacted, I was still overwhelmed. That wouldn't be a problem for Charity if she wasn't a teacher, but as it is, I'm worried that she might lose control of her desires and it would cause a scandal, which isn't something any of us want, especially if you have plans to go into politics as Cho mentioned.”

Harry thought about it, and realized that she had a valid objection, so he nodded, but said, “I would still like to meet her, just because she was friends with my parents. We don't have to do anything but talk, and that shouldn't cause any problems, would it?”

“I doubt it, but it would still be better to do the ritual to find the compatible girls or women before you meet with her. That's because it will draw on your magic to find the others, and it would take a couple of days for your core to get back to it's normal levels. If I'm understanding how it works, you'll still be extremely powerful, but it won't be enough to completely overwhelm Cho and I.”

“Okay, I'll take your word for it, since I probably wouldn't even understand the details yet. Do you have everything you need for the ritual?” Harry said with a grin, while thinking that he needed to monitor how much magic he fed into the spell, because he refused to be helpless. He'd had enough of that when he was younger. 

“I'm not sure, I've got to read over it again and make sure I've got everything I need. But I'm also going to have to contact another witch to help me perform it. You haven't met her yet, but I'm planning to ask Gina, who is my shop assistant to help out.”

“Who? And why do you think you'll need assistance?”

“Gina is a girl who's been working for me for several years, ever since she graduated Hogwarts, and I'm going to need assistance because the ritual requires that you and I both be aroused, and with Gina there to provide an additional Mature Witch, I should be able to maintain control of myself for the duration of the ritual. I could ask any number of different witches, but Gina isn't currently seeing anyone, so if the magic affects her and you two end up having sex, it won't be a major complication.”

Harry looked at Lin in disbelief, thinking, 'why is she trying to get this girl into my bed? Is she trying to control me with pussy?' Tom spoke, 'I don't think so, she doesn't seem to be trying to deceive you, it's likely that she is telling your the truth about her motives, but if she isn't, we can still handle it.'

Harry nodded to himself and said to Lin, “Okay, but I'm going to want some oaths from her before we cast the spell, you may know and trust her, but I don't know her at all.” 

Lin nodded automatically, “I'll explain that to her when I invite her over.” 

Satisfied, Harry turned and left the room to take a shower and get dressed. Cho was just getting out of the shower when he walked in, and seeing her naked tempted him to skip the shower and take her to bed, but he put the idea aside. He didn't want her to think she had any claim on him, he was the one who had the claim on her. It was a good thing he was planning to go back to his rooms at the Leaky Cauldron after they did the ritual. He certainly enjoyed the idea of having both women available to him here, but he really wasn't going to be able to take care of the things he wanted done if Cho or Lin was constantly with him. He wanted to get Dudley and take him to the brothel, because his cousin's birthday was coming up in a few weeks, and he was sure that Dud would enjoy someone new to slip his cock into. 

Still thinking, he took a shower and dried off, pleased to find his clothes from the day before had already been cleaned and were sitting on Cho's bed. Getting dressed, he checked the time, and saw that it was only a bit after 9 o'clock, so they had a few hours before he and Cho were meeting Auror Savage for lunch, and the promised books. Harry was actually relieved that he would have somebody to talk to who was in a similar situation with his magical core. Plus the fact that the Auror obviously was a man of influence, so it would be a good thing to have him thinking well of Harry for when the time came. He heard Tom chuckling in the back of his mind, and saying that it will be nice to not have to worry about facing the old Auror over crossed wands for a change.

Heading out into the kitchen, he saw that Cho and Lin were sitting at the table talking, and they looked up when he stepped into the room. Cho stood, and said, “I know we have a few hours before our lunch meeting, so I was hoping we could head into the Alley, mum told me about this bookseller she found yesterday. Is that okay?”

Harry smiled, “Sure, and I want to take a look at picking a few more things up for school, so that would be fine.” 

Cho took his hand and with a cheerful wave to Lin, the two of them left the apartment.

After they left, Lin set the parchment she had been working figures on aside and went to the floo. Tossing the powder into the flames, she waited until the flames turned green and stuck her head inside. “Gina? Are you there?”

Diagon Alley  
The Booksellers  
Immediately After the last Scene

Harry and Cho had split up once they got to the book shop, Harry was browsing the history section, while Cho had headed straight for the science-fiction section. He made a note to ask her how she became familiar with the genre, since he couldn't see it being very popular with the pureblood families. Shrugging, he browsed the shelves, and found several volumes of Churchill's memoirs. Putting the set into his basket, he moved along until he saw a book he'd been looking for ever since he and Tom had first learned of it. Picking up the copy of The Prince, by Niccolo Machiavelli, he thumbed through it, checking to see if there were any missing or damaged pages. Satisfied, he set it with the others and went to find Cho.

She was browsing through the shelves, and Harry saw several books by Robert Heinlein in her basket already. She had a book in her hand, Harry couldn't make out the title, something about 'Ender' but he couldn't make out the rest of it. Cho looked again at the book, and the stack of books she'd already picked out, and shook her head, putting the book back on the shelf. Harry cleared his throat and she looked up, startled, until she saw him and she smiled. “I'm just about done, Harry, how about you?”

“Just about, I think I've got enough pleasure reading for a while. But if you really wanted that last book, why didn't you grab it?”

“It was a little more than I had planned on spending with the other books, and I try to keep to a budget so I don't run short when I'm out shopping.”

Harry nodded, he remembered Petunia talking about sticking to a budget, at least she did when he was still allowing her to speak. He understood the concept well enough, but with what he had in his vault, and the gold from Tom's vault, he didn't worry about it that much. Smiling at her, he said, “Why don't I pick it up for you then? I didn't even come close to my budget for the trip.”

Cho looked at him for a moment, and saw the few books he had in his basket, before nodding. Picking up the book, she handed to Harry and he put it in with his books. As they headed up to the counter, Harry said, “I'm curious about something Cho, where did you get interested in science-fiction? Didn't you grow up with magic?”

“I did, but mum and I spend time in the non-magical world too, because there are things mum uses in the shop that are easier and less expensive to get from muggle companies. I went along with her on several trips, until I discovered the public libraries, and found my favorite place in the world!”

Harry grinned at her happy smile, and said, “I spent a lot of time in the local library growing up, so I know exactly what you mean.”

After they paid for their books and walked back into the Alley, Cho said, “Harry, do you mind if we sit down? I need to ask you about something I really don't understand.”

Guiding her to a table outside Fortescue's they sat down, and Harry ordered drinks for the two of them and sat back patiently, waiting for her to speak.

“Mum was still awake when I got home last night, and she said that she had a reaction to your magic that made her uncomfortable. Can you tell me what she meant? I mean, it's obvious she really liked whatever it was, but why would that make her uncomfortable?”

Harry paused, gathering his thoughts, before saying, “You know how you mentioned that there were things that you were looking forward to trying? Well, Lin has something like that, but she has fantasies about doing things, and having things done to her, that really should remain fantasies. Unfortunately, her magic combined with mine, and those fantasies came out, and we tried to act them out, and, when she was back to herself, didn't really like what those fantasies showed her about herself, and doesn't want to repeat those experiences.”

Cho nodded thoughtfully, thinking about what he had said, and Harry saw understanding light up her eyes. “Okay, I get it, I think. She was bothered because the reality was too intense, and she realized that she wasn't comfortable living them out?”

Harry said, “Basically, yeah, that's what happened. It's understandable, we went to some pretty extreme places last night, and I'll admit, I wasn't sure I could have kept up if she wanted to try and turn them into permanent reality. I think I was even more relieved than Lin was when we had the conversation this morning.”

Cho laughed lightly, “Well, I'm glad I didn't have those problems, because I'm really looking forward to doing everything again, as often as possible!”

Harry put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her briefly. “I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I enjoyed myself too.” Looking at his watch, he said, “We've still got some time before our lunch meeting, and I need to stop by the Owl Emporium, I want to get an Owl for school.”

Cho said, “I need to do some shopping too, and I want to surprise you with it, so how about we meet at the Leaky at 11:30?”

“Sounds good, I'll see you there.” With a last kiss, the two of them went their separate ways.

Harry smiled as he watched Cho walk away from him, enjoying the way her arse filled out her jeans and remembering how she looked when she was naked underneath him. Shaking his head to clear it of the memories, he turned and headed toward Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Lilith's Toy Box  
A few minutes later

Cho looked around in fascination at all the items on display in the shop. She'd walked passed the door several times over the last couple of years, but never quite worked up the nerve to go inside. But now that she had Harry, she decided to brave the unknown. There was a lot of things she didn't recognize, but there were several things that she did, although she wasn't too sure about the purpose of the anal bead. She blushed slightly as she remembered how she had reacted when Harry took her that way, and, glancing around, she picked up a set of the beads and put them in her shopping basket. Apparently she hadn't been as subtle as she thought, as one of the sales girls approached her and said, “Hi, welcome to Lilith's, I'm Jasmine and I'm here to answer any questions you may have.”

Cho turned to look at the girl, taking in her blonde curly hair and smiling face, and frowned slightly, because she looked familiar, before she realized that the girl was a Hufflepuff a few years older than her. The frown faded and she smiled, “Hi Jasmine, I'm Cho, and how did you know I had a question?”

Jasmine laughed, “I could see the curiosity on your face when you were looking at the beads. I take it you haven't done much playing with your bum?”

Cho shook her head, and said, “Until yesterday, I'd never had anything in there, but, I tried it with my boyfriend and loved it!”

“I don't blame you, it's an incredible feeling, as long as your lover makes sure you are ready before plunging in. I take it your boyfriend got you prepared?”

Cho grinned, “Oh yeah! He made me cum four times before he even slipped a finger up there. And by that time, I was feeling so good I didn't think the smile would ever fade.”

“Damn! I wish I was that lucky. Can I borrow him for a night?” Jasmine grinned, waggling her eyebrows. She was surprised when Cho grinned and said, “Find us on the Express, I'll introduce you and we can see how it goes, okay?”

“Really? I was just kidding, but if you're serious, I'll make sure to find you.” Suddenly, the girl paled, “Oh shite! I just remembered why you looked familiar, I saw your picture in the paper this morning. Your boyfriend is Harry Potter! It's Jeremy's Law, isn't it? That's why you are willing to share.”

Cho's nod was all the answer she needed, and Jasmine said, “That complicates things, I wasn't looking for anything serious, just a romp, but it could turn serious quickly. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that.”

“That's fine, it's no secret that we will be looking for others, and your comment was an opening. But if you decide you might be interested in a bit of fun, look us up, I'll give the two of you some privacy.”

“You wouldn't be there?” Jasmine said, with a disappointed expression.

Cho smiled and shook her head, “Sorry, I'm not into other girls, but if I were, I'd certainly be interested, you're very attractive.”

Jasmine brightened, as said, “Well, now that we've got that settled, I did come over here to answer your questions, so what would you like to know?”

“Well, I guess I wanted to know how they work? I mean, it's pretty obvious how to use them, but what do they do?”

“Oh, you are in for a treat! Just get them lubed up and inserted when you are getting ready to play, or, if you feeling extra naughty, leave them in all day, and, when he's going down on you, have him grip this ring,” she gestured to the large ring at the end, “and as you are cumming, gently pulled them out, your head will explode!”

Cho's eyes lit up in excitement, imagining Harry using them. Thinking about Lin, she grabbed a second set, of a different color and put them in the basket. At Jasmine's look, she shrugged, and said “We've already got another woman with us, and she enjoys it just as much as I do, so I'm getting her a treat.”

Jasmine smiled, “Lucky girl!” Then, taking a breath, she said, “Are there any other items you are interested in?”

Cho shook her head, “Not in the toy section, but I am interested in getting some sexy underwear. I never bothered before, but now I've got somebody to show them off for, and decided to splurge.”

With a happy laugh, Jasmine took Cho by the hand and led her to the back of the shop, where the lingerie was on display.

It was a very flushed and happy Cho who summoned her elf to take all of her purchases back home. Well, not quite all of them, Cho was walking very stiffly as she got used to the feeling of the beads that she had, with Jasmine's help, inserted inside her bum. Of course, by that point Cho was long past any discomfort with Jasmine seeing her naked.

She had been more than a little embarrassed when Jasmine followed her into the changing room carrying the items she was planning on purchasing. Jasmine shrugged and said it was just part of the standard service, because some of the customers were not certain how to wear some of the things they sell. Cho looked at her a little dubiously, but realized she would need to get used to being naked in front of another girl, so she just stripped down and picked up the first set of knickers and bra. 

She could have just asked Jasmine to wait outside while she changed, but she had to admit, the blatantly lustful look in the older girl's eyes did send a thrill through her. She found herself wondering what it would feel like to have Jasmine touching her, would she be gentle, or would her touch be rough and urgent, the way Harry touched her? She lost herself in her thoughts, and barely noticed that her hand had slipped between her legs and she was stroking herself, only to be jerked from her daydream by Jasmine's voice. 

“Cho! Are you alright?” When she opened her eyes, she was shocked that she was fingering herself in front of a practical stranger. Blushing, she pulled her fingers away, and started stammering out an apology. 

Jasmine laughed softly, “Cho, relax, I'm not offended, far from it in fact, it was one of the hottest things I've seen in a while. But the management frowns on customers steaming up the changing rooms.” She grinned and said, “Besides, I thought you weren't really into girls?”

Cho shook her head, “I'm not, really. In fact, up until now, I'd never even considered it...” She closed her eyes and swore, “Bugger! It's starting already damn it!”

“What? What's starting Cho?” 

“Buggering Jeremy's Law! I thought we had more time, I only had sex with him once, and I'm already starting to change. Shite! Shite! Shite!” She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, before looking at Jasmine, “And the worst part is, I can't even be mad at him, it's not his fault that his core is so fucking huge it overwhelmed mine.” Giving a shaky laugh, she said, “Well, it could be worse, he could have been one of those guys who like to whip their women, and I can't see myself ever enjoying that!”

Jasmine had watched with concern as the younger girl seemed about to have a nervous breakdown in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief as Cho calmed down again, although she could understand why the girl was so upset. She had an aunt who was involved with a man who's core was a great deal larger than her own, and she remembered the personality changes her aunt went through. Of course, part of that was her aunt's own fault, because she refused to allow her husband to have other lovers. 

Cho was shaking her head, “That settles it, we've got to do that ritual today! I don't care if he has to go out and find a different girl to shag every night, I'm not going to change any more!” Looking up at Jasmine, who was looking at her with understanding, she grinned, “Sorry about that, I'm not usually that emotional, but it was a bit of a shock, as I'm sure you understand.”

“I'm sure, but are you sure it was him doing this?”

“As sure as I can be. Before we had sex, I'd never even considered getting into bed with another girl, and that was unusual, you know how cold the castle gets in the winter.” Jasmine laughed and nodded, but Cho continued, “But then, when I stripped down and you were watching me, instead of being uncomfortable, it started getting me turned on, and I started to wonder what it would feel like to have you touch me, and then the fantasy started, and, well, you saw what happened.”

“Are you okay with this?”

Cho shut her eyes, thinking, and eventually opened her eyes, “You know, I think I am, surprisingly. I think I knew that it could happen even before I slept with him, because he openly admitted he enjoys seeing two women together. And he didn't pressure me into sleeping with him, he was willing to wait, but my magic was driving me to push things. I don't regret it, that's for sure, but I'll just have to get used to the idea that I'm going to be doing things I didn't anticipate. I just hope that we can find some of the other girls who are going to join us before school starts, because I really don't want to have to wait that long to have him inside me again!”

Jasmine whistled softly, “Damn! I can't imagine what that must be like. I knew I was attracted to both boys and girls since I was 12 years old, long before I was old enough to do anything about it. But are you certain that it wasn't done deliberately? Because if he did it deliberately, there might be a way to reverse it.”

Cho shook her head, “No, I'm as certain as I can be that it wasn't deliberate. I had my mum scan me yesterday for any charms or curses, and there wasn't anything there, and I scanned myself this morning, and it was clear. If he had deliberately done it, there would have been some sign. So, no, it's something outside of both of our control.”

“If you say so, but, would you mind if I scanned you myself? If you're right, then there's no problem. But, if it's something he did to you, don't you think he would have made it so you wouldn't find anything if you did a scan?”

“You're forgetting something, he just got his Hogwarts letter two days ago, and he was raised by muggles, where would he have learned how to do something like this? But, if would make you feel better, go ahead and do your check.”

Jasmine pulled her wand from her pocket, and Cho stood still as the blue light hit her, running all over her naked body. She giggled as the spell ran over her skin, and squirmed when it touched her pussy, because she could actually feel it probing her, and she was already so turned on it was surprising she didn't cum.

Finally, Jasmine ended the spell with a frown, shaking her head. “Well, if there was any spell on you, I can't find it, but your core is all over the place, it was bouncing up and down like a rubber ball. From what I learned from Madame Pomfrey, that's almost a classic sign of Jeremy's Law in effect.”

“That's what I expected, but thank you for checking again, I didn't think that Harry would deliberately do it, so I'm going to have to get used to it.” Cho grinned, “I'm pretty sure I'm going to enjoy it though, considering how he made me cum with his mouth yesterday.”

“I'm sure you will, because you'll find that a woman knows how to touch you in a way that even the best man won't be able to match, not because he doesn't want to, but just because his body is not the same as ours. Now, to get back to what we are here for, which set do you want to try on next?”

They managed to try on the other three sets quickly enough that Cho had time to get Jasmine to slip the beads inside her, and she found that she really liked the way they felt. 

She pulled the tags off the beads and the white lingerie set, she put everything else in the basket and handed the basket and the tags to Jasmine. Jasmine took her purchases out to the front and started ringing them up while Cho got dressed, and was ready when Cho came out and paid her.

Noticing that it was nearly time to meet Harry, she hurried from the shop and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. It took her a little time to get used to moving with the beads rubbing her, but by the time she got to the Cauldron she was walking fairly normally. She knew she would have to talk to Harry about what she had discovered, but also knew that she would have to wait until after the meeting with the Auror, because there was nothing that could be done about the changes, and she knew that Harry felt it was important to make a good impression on the old man. She made it on time, and saw Harry standing outside the Diagon Alley entrance-way, a gorgeous snowy owl perched on his shoulder. Walking up to him, she saw the owl turn toward her and impassively. When Harry felt the owl shift on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Cho. Smiling, he said, “Hey, right on time. I'd like you to meet Athena.” with a gesture to the owl, and Cho was amused to see the owl appear to nod her head in acknowledgment. 

Cho nodded back to the owl, and reached out slowly to run her fingers over her feathers. She watched the owl carefully, so that she could move her hand if the bird took offense, but she just looked at Cho calmly, until Cho was able to stroke the feathers on top of her head. Athena closed her eyes and gave a barking sound that Cho assumed meant pleasure. After a few minutes, Harry said, “We have to be going Athena, why don't you fly for a bit, stretch your wings before going back to the room?”

The owl opened her eyes and nodded again, before spreading her wings and taking off from Harry's shoulder. Harry winced when she took off, and rubbed his shoulder, muttering “Remember not to let her take off from my shoulder again, those claws are sharp!”

Dropping his hand from his shoulder, he smiled and said, “Did you get your shopping done?”

Cho grinned, “I sure did, I found everything I wanted, and few extras at Lilith's Toy Box, and the next time you stay over, you'll get to see it too!”

“Really? That sounds interesting, and if we didn't have the ritual this afternoon, I'd say the hell with the Auror and go back to your place.” Harry said with a grin, continuing, “But it's never a good idea to piss off any Auror, especially one as powerful as this one, so I guess I'll just have to suffer.” He finished with such an exaggerated pout that Cho snickered, and the two of them went into the building and floo'd to the Ministry.

Five minutes later, the door opened from Charing Cross Road, and Hermione and Beth walked in, talking excitedly.

The Ministry of Magic  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement   
Dining Room  
Twenty Minutes Later

Hugo Savage watched with approval as Harry held Cho's seat out for her, and when she was seated, he and Harry sat as well. He was amused at the gingerly way she sat down, and figured that she and Harry had taken the next step already. Tapping the crystal in the center of the table, he said, “I've activated the privacy charm around the table, so our conversation is as private as we can make it. Picking up the menu, he said “All you have to do, when you make your selection, is to tap your wand on your plate and give your order. And, as my guests, I'll be picking up the tab.” They didn't argue, just thanked him politely and went over their menus.

While they were waiting for their food, Hugo pulled a shrunken package out of his breast pocket and set it in a clear area on the table before tapping it with his wand. The package started growing until it was a box about a foot square. Handing it to Harry, he said, “There are quite a few books in there, several of them were given to me when I was your age to help with the changes you are going through, as well as working out the dynamics of your new family.” 

Taking a drink, Hugo wiped his mouth with a napkin and said, “I have to say that you seem to be off to a better start than I was, Harry. I'll be honest, when I was your age, I wasn't thinking of my ladies as people, and it really caused a lot of heartache until I got my head out of my arse. Fortunately, you are already avoiding that mistake, judging by the way you checked with Cho before accepting my invitation, and holding her chair for her. Just keep remembering things like that, and you'll do fine.”

Harry nodded, “I'm doing my best, but considering I'd never heard about any of this two days ago, it still doesn't quite seem real, you know? I'm just glad that Cho and I met and she was able to explain things to me before anything happened.”

Turning to Cho, Hugo smiled at her, “How are you adjusting to things Cho? I'm sure it's not what you were expecting either, was it?”

Cho smiled, “No, it wasn't, that's for sure, but I'm glad that Harry and I met and got to know each other before the imbalance really made itself known. I've had to do a lot of thinking ever since I realized that this would be an issue, and decided that he was worth it. I'll be honest, I'm not completely happy about the idea of being one of many, I guess I'm more resigned to it than anything, but I knew it would happen before Harry and I were intimate, and I still chose to go ahead. The hard part now is finding women that we are both compatible with, so we don't have the sort of conflict that you see so often in relationships like ours.”

Any further conversation was cut off by the arrival of their food, and the three of them busied themselves with eating for the next several minutes. Harry sat quietly, thinking as he ate. 'Something changed with Cho since we split up earlier. I wish I could use the Legilimency to find out what it is, but Savage would detect it in a second, and that would be a real mess! And the way she was walking? She was walking normally earlier, but now it looks like she's got something shoved up her arse. Did she get a plug to wear? That would be interesting to find out. But I can find out when we get back to her place for the ritual.'

When they were finished, Hugo sat back with a satisfied smile and said, “Getting back to what you were saying Cho, what you are feeling is not uncommon in the beginning, at least according to my ladies, all of them said the same thing in the beginning. And from what I've found, talking to others in the same situation, it was almost universal. As a matter of fact, if you want, my ladies would be happy to talk to you and help you through the adjustment. That goes for any other ladies you two find yourselves attracted to.”

Cho stammered out her thanks, before getting her voice under control and saying “That would be wonderful! Thank you very much, I've been worried about how things would work, and there really isn't anybody I could talk to that had been there themselves. I've read over the book we were given as first years, but that doesn't really talk about how to live with the reality of being part of a harem, it just talks about what Jeremy's Law is, and what it means.”

Harry spoke up, and said “I have to agree, that's a very generous offer your ladies are making Auror Savage, and I'm hoping you would be willing to answer my questions when they come up as well.”

“Certainly, and if I can't answer them, perhaps Albus could, because he's got a bit more experience than I do.” Hearing that, Cho almost choked on her drink, and Hugo looked over at her, amused. “You didn't know that Albus Dumbledore has five wives? I thought everybody at the school knew. Or didn't you think that old folks like sex as much as youngsters?”

He started laughing at the look on Harry and Cho's faces, and changed the subject. “But, as I was saying, I'll be happy to answer any questions you have Harry. We can meet in person before you leave for school, or, if it's after school starts, you can always send me an owl and I'll respond as quickly as I can.”

“That would be great, I'm sure that Athena would be bored with no mail to deliver, so I'll make sure to write you. And Cho, since you don't have an owl of your own, you could have her take your letters as well if you want.” 

“That would be nice, I didn't need one last year, because my mum and I have a charmed journal that lets us write back and forth, but I can see needing to write letters a lot more this year.”

Hugo looked interested at the mention of the journal. “Where did you find a journal like that? It sounds like something that would be very useful.”

“Actually, it was something my mum and Harry's mum invented when they were still in school. I don't understand the magic, but it has something to do with the Protean Charm, I could ask her about it if you want?”

Hugo chuckled, “It would probably go over my head, lass, but my Abby would be very interested, I'm sure. She's the one who's the Charms Mistress, my skills were in Defense and Potions.”  
Cho nodded, “My mum concentrated on Potions and Healing, but still did a lot of work in Charms, although from what she said, Harry's mum did a lot of the work, she was supposed to be a prodigy in the subject.”

Harry mentally added something else to ask Lin and Charity about, although she suspected that his mum was good in Charms considering some of the effects in the prank they pulled mimicked. Tom was also interested in the idea of other uses for the Protean, considering it was the basis of his Dark Mark.

As some point in the conversation, Cho pulled the journal out of her bag and demonstrated it to Hugo, after showing him the security features to prevent anybody else from reading it. Hugo actually pulled out some paper and was writing down what Cho was saying, and getting excited about it, saying he could see several ways it could be used to make the Auror's job easier, especially on a stakeout, where they needed to call for help and couldn't cast spells because they'd be detected.

The rest of the lunch hour passed in a blur of conversation, and Harry, even though he tried to keep up, had to admit he was hopeless lost fairly early on, and just sat back enjoying the animated look on Cho's face as she explained what Lin was telling her through the journal.

Eventually the lunch ended, and Harry and Cho said their goodbyes to Hugo. Harry was very pleased with the way the meeting had gone, not only had he planted the seeds of a tentative mentor relationship with the Master Auror, but Cho had something that would keep her distracted at times, allowing him to get some variety in his bed before going to Hogwarts. He was also pleased that the Auror believed what he was seeing in the way he treated Cho, and he wasn't about to disabuse the old man of his misconceptions. He was a very good actor, and it didn't bother him to play the role of the considerate boyfriend, especially since he was getting what he wanted from her and her mother.

When they exited the Floo at the Leaky, Cho said, “Harry, can we head back to the park? I need to tell you something.”

“Sure, we've still got time, is there something wrong?”

“No, not really, but I found out something earlier, and you need to know about it.”

She didn't say anything until they were back in the park, and then she led them to the bench they had used for their first conversation, and she said, “I found out something about myself today that surprised the hell out of me...” with that opening, she started telling him about what had happened in Lilith's. 

Harry was shocked, “I thought we had a lot more time before we had to worry about any changes!”

“I thought so too, but somehow it happened, and, as much as I don't like the idea, I think we need to stop having sex, until there are more girls involved to spread the magic out. I'm hoping that we find some girls here in the alley that are compatible, because I don't want to give up having you in my bed, but I'm not going to risk being changed any more than I have been already.”

Harry was thinking furiously, adapting his plans to this twist, and said, “I don't like it, because I don't want to be away from you either, but I think you are right. If I had any idea that you'd be affected so quickly, and I was attracted to you as you are, and don't need you to change any more. I think we need to let Lin know about this, so we can get the ritual done as quickly as possible.”  
Standing, the two of them left the part at a fast walk, heading for Cho's home.

 

Azkaban Prison  
Earlier That Morning

It had taken close to 500 Galleons to the Warden and Chief Guard, but Andrew was finally getting a chance to talk to Sirius Black. He was still shivering from the trip to the island, but a warming charm soon took care of that. Putting the Anti-Dementor Medallion around his neck, he followed the warden to the high security section of the prison, and pointed at the door to Black's cell. The Warden, per their agreement, waited out of earshot at the end of the hallway. 

Walking to the indicated cell, he looked inside and saw a figure laying on the cot. Hitting his ring on the metal bars of the cell, the figure turned and looked at him. Andrew was relieved to see that, even as emaciated and filthy as he was, there was still a spark of intelligence in his eyes. He'd been worried that he was on a fool's errand, and Black would have lost his mind years ago.

When Black got up off the cot and approached the bars, Andrew spoke. “Hello Sirius, you probably don't remember me, but my name is Andrew Smudgely, I was two years behind you and the others in Gryffindor.” Black shook his head, obviously not remembering, and Andrew continued, “I'm here as a favor to your godson, Harry Potter, do you remember him?”

For the first time, there was a spark of life on the inmate's face, as he croaked out “Harry? You've seen Harry? How is he?”

“He's good, he and his girlfriend stopped by and talked to me yesterday. In fact, here is a copy of the two interviews I did with him.” Handing over the newspapers (with a couple of chocolate bars inside them, he continued “It's not in the paper, but he asked me if I knew what had happened between you and his parents, because he was curious how somebody that was his father's best friend could turn on him like that. I had to admit I didn't know, but told him I would find out. I've already found out that you were railroaded in here without a trial, and I've got evidence that points to the reason Crouch did it, but I want to hear your side of the story, so I can take what I've found to the DMLE and give your godson the answers he deserves.”

Sirius looked up from the newspaper, tears in his eyes, but a slight smile on his face, “He looks just like his dad, although James never pulled a looker like her until he started dating Lily.” Wiping his eyes, he said, “It was all my fault, I thought I was being so clever....” And he kept talking, rambling for the next 10 minutes, telling him the whole story, for the first time.

Andrew went over the story again a few times, making sure he knew exactly what happened, before telling Sirius that he would be doing everything in his power, and he would get Harry involved as well, in getting him a trial so he could be released, but it would take some time. Sirius barked a harsh laugh, “I've been waiting 14 years, I don't think much more time will make a difference.”

Walking back the the Warden, he was shaking his head. “The poor bastard's lost his mind, I couldn't get anything out of him that made a bit of sense. I'll just have to state that he wasn't able to be interviewed when I publish the article.” Shaking the Warden's hand, he said, “Thank you for your time, I'm sorry I wasted it.”

It wasn't til he was off the island and back on the mainland that he allowed himself to relax. Apparating to the Daily Prophet offices, he saw Rita at her desk, and gestured for her to follow him. Arriving at his office, he was surprised to see he had a visitor, somebody he hadn't seen in almost 15 years. Signaling for Rita to stay quiet, he put a smile on his face and said, “Hello Remus, it's good to see you again. I was actually going to try and find you, but I'm glad I don't have to. Please, come in and have a seat.”

When Remus was sitting in front of his desk, and Rita had taken a seat by the door after shutting and silencing it, Andrew said, “So, what brings you in today?”

Remus pulled a copy of that morning's Prophet out of his robes, and said, “I need to get in touch with Harry, I've been trying to find him ever since James and Lily died, but I could never find him. All the owls I sent kept coming back, and I even tried looking in the muggle world, but couldn't find him. I promised James and Lily that I would look after him if something happened to them and to Sirius, but I couldn't find him! Please, he's the only tie I have left to my friends, can you help me get in touch with him?”

Andrew was taken aback by the sight of Remus begging. He'd never seen the man so distraught, he'd always been so calm and easy going in school. Pulling a bottle of Calming Potion from his desk, he was glad that Maggie was able to prepare the potion since he often needed to calm upset witnesses, he handed the potion to Remus and waited until it took effect. 

“Before I answer your questions Remus, I have one of my own. Was Peter Pettigrew a rat animagus?”

Remus's jaw dropped, “How did you know? I didn't think anybody knew but the four of us.”

Andrew shook his head, “What I'm about to tell you is absolutely secret, you can not discuss it with anyone, and I'll have your oath before I tell you anything, including how to contact Harry.”

Remus quickly gave his oath, and Andrew said, “Sit back and relax Remus, because I've got one hell of a story to tell you!”

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ritual and the Aftermath

Story TITLE: Dark Desires  
Chapter Title: The Ritual and Aftermath   
PART: 05 of   
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: What if There was more to the Horcrux than anyone suspected, and Harry were influenced by it?   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Harem/Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Cho/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <12, 923>  
SPOILERS: None – If you don't know what happened in the books, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: This is a very dark Harry, he is NOT the hero in this story. He is, to put it bluntly, a sexist misogynistic arse. There will be Mind Control, sexual slavery, violence, non-consensual sex, torture and various other actions in this story. This is very different from my usual stuff, so Proceed with caution. Also, quite a few characters, especially Hermione, will seem out of character, trust me, I'm aware of that, and will be explaining things as the story progresses.   
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 16th Birthday,   
Credit Where Credit is Due Department: Auror Hugo Savage is borrowed from Severusphoenix's wonderful '3 Slytherin Marauders' Used with permission.

Gina Lester's Flat  
10:30 Friday Morning

Gina sat back on the couch in shock, staring at Lin, “Damn! That's a hell of a situation, and I can see why you think you need another adult to help you. Of course I'll join you, between the two of us, we should be able to keep ourselves in our right minds.” She grinned, “And if not, I'm not worried about it, I don't have any inhibitions anyway.”

Reaching for a pack of cigarettes, she snaked one out and lit it, taking a deep drag before releasing the smoke. “As for your offer to make me a partner in the business, the answer is absolutely yes! We can do the formal contract at Gringotts Monday morning before we open, but I agree to the terms.” Taking another drag, she smirked, “It's too bad we can't have sex before the ritual, because that would be an outstanding way to celebrate!”

Lin chuckled, “Trust me, I fully expect the two of us to be getting sweaty, both with each other, and with Harry, by the end of the ritual. I hope you don't have a problem with getting buggered, because I doubt he'd be happy to take no for an answer with the magic of the ritual pumping through him.”

“That depends, does he get you ready first? If he's just going to barrel in, then I'd have a problem, but as long as I'm prepared, it's a lot of fun.”

“You don't have to worry about that, Cho was a virgin yesterday, before he took her to bed, and from what she said, he got her so worked up, she took him with no problem, and can't wait until she takes him up there again. And he did the same thing to me, so I'm sure he'll get you nice and ready.”

Gina stood up, shaking out her long blonde hair, and said, “It sounds like I'm going to need my energy, care to join me for breakfast?”

“I ate earlier, but I could do with some toast.” Lin agreed, following her friend, and soon to be lover into the kitchen.

The Daily Prophet  
Andrew's Office  
Immediately after Last Chapter

… “Sit back and relax Remus, because I've got one hell of a story to tell you!”

Taking him at his word, Remus stood and removed his outer robes, hanging them on the coat rack inside the office door and unbuttoned the jacket of his suit, before sitting back down and accepting the cup of tea that Rita offered him.

Andrew's eyebrow raised slightly at the Savile Row suit that the other man was wearing, wondering just how a registered werewolf could find the money for such expensive clothing. Putting the question aside for the time being, but making a mental note to look into it later, he started his story with Harry and his girlfriend showing up at the office on Wednesday, as well as his appearance the next day and what Andrew and Rita had found out about what happened the night James and Lily were killed.

By the time they had finished, Andrew was glad he had given Remus the calming potion, because the danger that was radiating from the man almost had him backing up in his chair. He was relieved when Remus closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, calming himself before sitting back in his chair again.

He grinned at them sheepishly, “Sorry about that, I can usually keep the wolf under control, but, as I'm sure you can understand, what you've told me knocked me off my pins for a moment.”

It was actually Rita who spoke up, surprising him, “Oh, there's no need to apologize, Remus, at least not on my account. I actually found it quite educational.” She chuckled, “If you had only showed that side of yourself when we were in school, I might have given you a different answer about Hogsmeade.”

Remus and Andrew both looked at her in disbelief, before Remus started chuckling, turning into a full on belly laugh that went on for a couple of minutes. When he stopped laughing, he wiped his eyes and said, “Picked a hell of time to tell me that, Rita! But thanks, I needed a good laugh after all that.” 

Then he quirked a grin and said, “So, after we get Sirius free, care to go out and celebrate?”

Andrew's jaw dropped as she grinned back, “Well, that depends, are you going to tell me what you are doing that lets you afford a tailor made suit from Gieves & Hawkes? I know what their suits cost, and the average man on the street couldn't afford even one of them.”

He wanted to interrupt, to tell Rita to flirt on her own time, but he was curious about the suit as well. Plus, it was interesting to watch her interview technique.

Remus just smiled, “Actually, Rita, this one of several Gieves & Hawkes I own. I've been shopping there for years. And, you're right, they are quite dear, but you get what you pay for.” His smiled turned wolfish, “As for how I can afford them, I wasn't aware I was being interviewed...” 

Andrew watched in fascination as Rita didn't bat an eye at the implied challenge, just smiled sweetly at the man and said, “”Well, Remus, I just want to make sure you can afford to replace my underwear when you tear it off my innocent body!”

Remus blinked and then chuckled, “Touche, Rita, Touche! Actually, I manage quite a few businesses in the non-magical world, and I'm very good at my job.”

Rita nodded in acknowledgment, “Obviously. But, yes, I would love to join you in a celebration, once we get Sirius freed.” 

Andrew cleared his throat, “As interesting as it was watching the two of you flirt, we are on the clock here.” Rita just smirked at him but Remus blushed slightly.

“Sorry about that, but, getting back to the primary reason I came in today. Do you know how I can reach Harry? There are a lot of things I need to talk to him about, and the sooner the better.”

Andrew paused, thinking. “I'm not sure where he is staying now, whether he is with his girlfriend, or if he got a room somewhere. You might try to send him an owl, since the mail wards were supposed to be taken off, or, if you want, I'll send him one, since he knows me, letting him know how to contact you?”

“That would probably work better, since he probably has no idea who I am, but you know me, and know how close I was to his parents.”

It was a much happier werewolf who left the office a few minutes later. After the door closed behind him, Andrew grinned, “Nicely done, I was about to crap myself when the wolf showed up, but you calmed him down nicely, and got a date out of the deal.”

She shrugged, “I wasn't kidding, seeing that much restrained power got me wet, especially since he's obviously successful in his business. Plus, he's a good looking man, which doesn't hurt.” Looking directly at him, “Our deal was only for a week, and it will take longer than that to get Sirius out of Azkaban, so it won't interfere with me spending time with you and Maggie when you want me.”

He shook his head, “Oh, I wasn't worried about that at all, our thing is strictly business, even though we are all enjoying it, so I have absolutely no claim on what you do in your personal life.” He grinned lecherously, “However, I think that Maggie would probably love to have the two of you over, she had a bit of a crush on Remus in school, and would love to play with both of you.”

Rita's eyes glazed over for a second, before she shook her head, “Lovely mental image, and I'm sure I will be examining it in great deal when I get home tonight, but, we do have work to do. What is our next step?”

“Well, actually, I think you should plan on staying the night with us, so you can tell us all about what you are seeing in that mental image, wearing a lot fewer clothes than you are right now, of course, but, considering that Dumbledore knows all the primary figures in this situation, it might be a good idea to talk to him, plant some seeds to get him wondering about what really happened. I'm going to contact Harry and set up a time for our next interview, as well as passing on Remus' message.”

Rita nodded, “Easy enough, I'll talk to McGonagall while I'm there too, since she was their head of house and probably interacted with the four of them more than Dumbledore did while at school, and, who knows, I might even get some stories about his parents we can pass on to Harry.”

 

Lilith's Toy Shop  
11:30 am  
Just after Cho left 

Jasmine smiled brightly at the next customer who came in, but her mind was whirling after her encounter with Cho. She hadn't expected, when she approached the younger girl, to be witness to Jeremy's Law in action, but that's exactly what happened. She had heard about it of course, but it had been years since a legitimate case had shown up from what she could tell. She had to admit that she had been tempted, hell, who wouldn't be? She didn't have any problem with sharing, she was a Hufflepuff, sharing was in her blood, after all. And, now that Cho was open to 'the softer side' of life, she might just look them up before school started. That was the main reason she had turned Cho down earlier, that Cho said she wasn't interested in girls. She had nothing against a good stiff cock, but knew that she would rather have a soft tongue inside her nine times out of ten. 

She finished helping her current customer, and saw that it was time for her break, so she went in the back to sit down and slip her shoes off for a few minutes. She loved her job, and enjoyed the money it brought her. Sure, it wasn't a fortune, but it was spending money for the year, but she really hated having to be up on her feet the whole time. It wouldn't have been as bad if they were able to wear comfortable shoes, but all the girls had to wear sexy outfits, including their shoes, and she'd still hadn't gotten the hang of the comfort charms. Checking her watch, she saw that her break was about up, so she slipped her shoes back on and went back to the front of the store. 

A couple of hours later, she noticed two girls over by the anal toys, examining them and giggling. They looked like muggle-born, based on the way they were looking around in awe, as well as the loaded shopping bags they were carrying. If they had come from a magical family, they would have had their bags shrunken for easier transport. Taking a closer look, she smirked, because it was obvious the two were lovers, based on the way they glanced at each other, and the way their hands brushed up against each other. The taller of the two had a darker complexion, and shoulder length black hair, while the shorter had bushy brown hair that was flowing down her back. 

Walking up to them, she put her friendliest smile on her face and offered to answer any questions. The two of them, who she learned were named Hermione and Beth, were very interested in the living dildos. She had to explain that they really weren't alive, but when the witch wore one, her magic activated it, and it felt just like it was a part of her body, and it acted just like a real cock, including the way the orgasm felt. Both girls got a lecherous grins and they each put one in their baskets. What really intrigued her was when Beth said something about it was too bad Dudley wasn't a wizard too, but they could still make sandwiches when they found Harry. 

“I'm sorry, but are you talking about Harry Potter?”

Hermione's eyes lit up, “Yes, actually we are, do you know him?”

“I'm afraid not, but I did meet his girlfriend earlier.” 

“Really? Is she good looking?” Beth asked, licking her lips. Which made Hermione laugh and Jasmine chuckled at the display.

“Her picture was in this morning's Prophet, hang on a second and I'll grab a copy.”

Coming back a minute later, she handed the front section of the paper to the girls, and Beth nodded, nudging Hermione and saying “Definitely yummy, don't you think?” Hermione just nodded, her eyes scanning the article. 

When she was finished, Hermione looked at Jasmine and said, “I hate to sound silly, but what's this Jeremy's Law that they are talking about?”

“It's not a silly question at all, it's something that you learn about early in your first year at Hogwarts. The full name is Jeremy's Law of Magical Inequality, and it's been documented that if there is a large enough difference between the magical core strength in a sexual relationship, the partner with the lower core strength will change to be more of what the stronger partner desires. The solution that they are talking about in the article, and, again, it's been documented, is that if the stronger partner has multiple partners, the imbalance is lessened, so that the partners don't change their desires and personalities.”

“Hm-mm,” Hermione nodded, “So they are basically building Harry a harem?”

Jasmine blushed, remembering her earlier thoughts, “Well, that's one way of putting it, but, unlike the traditional harems, in this kind of situation, the multiple lovers is actually for the woman's benefit.”

“I can see that, but I was wondering, does it affect someone even before they have sex? I mean, would it make the person with the weaker core have sex with someone?”

Jasmine shook her head emphatically, “No, as far as I've ever heard or read, it only happens after they have sex. I'm guessing that both of you had a relationship with Harry in the past?”

Beth chuckled, “If you can call him shagging our brains out for a weekend once a year for the last couple of years a relationship, then yes, I guess we did.”

Jasmine blinked, “That... sounds like a very interesting story, and one I'd love to hear sometime, but I don't think this is the time.” 

Hermione agreed, “Probably not, but if you want to hear it we could meet later. Do you get a lunch break?”

“Actually, I don't get one today, because I'm only working a half day.” Glancing at the clock, she smiled, “And I'm off in about 15 minutes, after that, I'm free for the day.”

Beth grinned, “Well, we've got about 10 more minutes of shopping to do, so we'll wait until you're finished and we can go get some lunch and some girl talk, how's that sound?”

“I could do with something to eat, so it sounds great. I'll meet you right outside.”

When Jasmine moved away, Beth smirked, “So, a light lunch and Jasmine for dessert?”

Hermione nodded, a grin of her own on her face. “But I think we need to pump her for more information on the girlfriend. We need to find out if we can get along with her, we already know that we get along with Harry. And, as much as I hate to admit it, having the backing of somebody like Harry would help with the prejudice against us.”

“That's for sure, I was on the verge of punching that snotty blonde ponce right in his aristocratic nose at the robe shop. What an arsewipe!” 

“And his father was even worse, it was like he expected us to drop and give him a knobber just because he was a pure blood. If his wife hadn't said something, I would have shown him that I know a few tricks that he's never imagined.” Hermione spat, her eyes flashing in anger as she remembered the confrontation.

“Well, we've got something much more pleasant to look forward to, so let's finish up our shopping so we can get to the fun stuff.”

Gathering a few other items that they were interested in, the two girls got into Jasmine's line at the counter and were soon carrying their packages out the front door. Jasmine was only a few minutes behind them, and the three of them walked down the street to a sidewalk cafe.

The Chang's  
3:00pm

Gina's oaths were sworn, and Cho had gone back into the Alley, to avoid getting pulled into the magic of the ritual, and the three of them had painted the runes on each others bodies. Lin silently cursed lost time when she got a good look at Gina's nude body. The blonde wasn't that much taller than she was, maybe 5 foot 7 inches, against Lin's 5 foot 3 inches, but the difference was pronounced when looking at their figures. Lin was quite happy with her 34C breasts, and Harry enjoyed them as well, but Gina was easily a cup size or more bigger. She had her long blonde hair hanging loose over her shoulders, instead of being tied into a bun the way she wore it for work. Lin actually felt her mouth starting to water as she looked at the younger girl's legs, all the way up to her totally shaved pussy area. She had never considered shaving herself, being satisfied with a trim, even though Lily had been completely bald down there. 

Glancing at Gina's face, she was relieved to see that the blonde was looking at her just as closely, licking her lips with lust. They were pulled out of their mutual admiration by Harry's laughing comment, “Okay you two, you can stare at each other all you want after we finish, but we still have things to do this afternoon.”

The two of them blushed and tore their eyes away, and took their positions on the bedroom floor. Harry was kneeling in the center of the circle, with Lin and Gina kneeling to his left and his right, with their right hands stroking his cock. The women were holding a sheet of parchment in their other hand, and started chanting. 

Harry shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the two different hands stroking him. He had already been hard as a rock when Cho showed him the silk underwear she had on, and then, when she dropped her knickers, and he saw the plastic ring hanging from her arse, he almost lost it right then. He was well aware of anal beads, Peggy at Number 3 was fond of them, and so was Janet, her daughter. He and Dudley used to watch the two of them in a 69, and when they were about to cum, pull each others beads out. It always led to outrageous sex, so Harry was fully in favor of Cho using them. 

In a way, he was kind of sorry that Cho had left, but he wasn't going to force her to stay and get caught up in the sex he was certain would follow the ritual. He knew that she was open to the idea of having sex with a woman, but it wasn't time for her and Lin to be together yet. He wouldn't be surprised to find out that she had sought out that salesgirl, Jasmine, for her first experience, he just wished he could be there to see it. Oh well, there was plenty of time for that.

He heard the two women's voices speeding up, as their stroking increased on his cock, and he felt a 'pull' on his magic as they shouted the final words. He cursed mentally, because as soon as they stopped chanting, the hands dropped away from his cock, and he was so close to cumming! He stopped cursing when he felt a mouth encase him. He knew it wasn't Lin, so he opened his eyes and almost came right then, because Gina had him in her mouth, and he looked over Gina's body, and saw Lin stretched out under the blonde, her face between Gina's legs. The feeling of a new mouth on his cock, combined with the extreme stimulation he had received pushed him over the edge, and he barely managed to groan out Gina's name before he pulsed in her mouth and started cumming. She kept her mouth on him the whole time, and managed to swallow almost everything, but a little bit of his seed ran out of her mouth and down her chin.

Tom had watched the ritual with interest, he had studied as much as he was able to about them in the past, but was never able to find anything useful in the little information from the Asian countries. He hadn't been expecting the wave of magic to actually be visible when it left Harry's body, and was curious if the women who would be affected could see it? He wondered if the ritual being used could be adapted, because he could see several situations where it would be useful to know how dedicated someone one to his cause. An inner circle needed to be trustworthy after all.

He wasn't surprised that Harry just sat back and watched as Lin and Gina had sex with each other, and he had to admire Lin's taste, Gina looked a lot like Narcissa Malfoy (she was a Black at the time) when he first took her into his bed. That was a memory to savor, she had been a sweet virgin of 17, just finishing her second year at Hogwarts, and already betrothed to Lucius. Lucius had already taken his mark by that time, and was as bent as a 3 penny nail. Tom had noticed Narcissa when Lucius presented her as the future Lady Malfoy, and her looks had attracted his attention. He had directed the man to bring her to him, and Lucius knew better than to refuse him. Droit du seigneur applied to his Death Eaters as much as to any other lord, after all. Cygnus was ecstatic that he had chosen his daughter to bed, because the fool thought that it would advance his own position in Tom's Inner Circle. It didn't help him at all, the only thing Cygnus Black was useful for was providing funding for Tom's plans. 

Of course, Lucius got something from the deal, but he and Narcissa were the only other people to know what it was. Lucius knew that he wouldn't be able to sire an heir, so Tom was the one to get Narcissa pregnant, and Lucius did the blood adoption ritual while the child was still in the womb, so it would look like a Malfoy when born. But that was later, Narcissa had been sharing his bed several times a month for almost seven years by the time she caught. 

He hadn't planned on making her a regular bed partner that first night, but she had impressed him with her attitude. He was expecting a nervous virgin who he would practically have to 'imperio' to get her to suck his cock, just like the others he'd had their betrothed bring to him, but she was different. Instead of being covered in a floor length nightgown, Narcissa came to him dressed in a white silk robe, loosely tied around the waist and open enough to show that she was nude underneath. As soon as the door closed behind her, she tugged on the sash, and the robe fell open allowing her to slide the robe from her shoulders and on to the floor. She stood still for a moment, letting him admire her body, and she did have a spectacular one, her breasts were large and firm on her chest, her nipples already standing erect, slightly darker than her pale skin. She was wearing heels that emphasized her long legs, leading his eyes to her mound, which was cleanly shaved. 

She waited until he gave a nod, before moving closer to the chair he was sitting in, and kneeling between his legs. For a magically proven virgin, she was extremely confident in what she was doing, he'd had Knockturn Alley whores who didn't suck as well as she did! He found out later that she had prepared for the evening by using several spells that the women of the Black Family had gathered over the centuries, and she had the knowledge of several generations of women in the bedroom arts. He certainly never complained about the results!

Feeling Harry about to cum, Tom focused his attention on his surroundings, and saw that they had moved to Lin's bed, which was still enlarged from the night before, and Lin was leaning against the pillows with Gina's mouth on her pussy as Harry buggered the blonde. Looking at the two women, he could see that they were practically drunk with lust, and he wondered if it was something Harry's magic was doing, or a result of the ritual? Cho had a similar reaction after the previous day's ritual, but he had never encountered it before. It might be interesting to see if Harry's magic would affect a new girl without a ritual being involved. He watched as Harry pulled out, and was surprised to see a condom on his cock, because he had already taught Harry the stretching and cleaning charm, but then remembered that Harry was trying to avoid using his magic until he had a chance to work on his control. Besides, wearing a condom and taking it off made it easier to get the girl to suck him afterward. 

Tom watched as Gina collapsed in exhaustion after Harry pulled out, and Lin reached for him, wanting him inside her. Times like this were some of the only times that he wished he still had a body of his own, because experiencing sex second hand really wasn't all that fulfilling. Of course, the feeling usually passed fairly quickly, because he got far more from his situation than he lost, not the least being regaining his sanity, so he didn't let it bother him too much. Besides, he still had his memories.

He went back to his memories of the first night with Narcissa while Harry was busy with Lin. The blonde had been insatiable that night, and every other night they were together, actually. She had brought him off with her mouth, swallowing everything before he stood and helped her to her feet and led her to the bed. She took him eagerly, not even wincing when he tore through her barrier, just urging him on and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Tom smiled to himself remembering the way Narcissa had looked with her long blonde hair spread out on his pillows, her chest heaving from exertion as he pounded into her, he locked eyes with her as she was climaxing, he wanted to be sure she was actually having an orgasm, and not just faking it to impress him, and he was almost washed away in the force of her pleasure. He was still rock hard inside her while she was basking in the aftermath, so he held still and let her recover before he started moving again. 

They switched positions several times that night, and he finally came when he was taking her from behind. To this day, he had no idea how many times she had climaxed, but she later claimed it was at least a dozen times. After he came deep inside her pussy, he pulled out, and led her to his shower, where they cleaned off and revived themselves. By the time they got back to the bedroom, they were both so exhausted they fell into a doze and woke up a few hours later. 

It was much later that evening, when he had finished in her arse, and was getting out to clean himself again, that Narcissa spoke. It was the conversation that followed that cemented Lucius's place in his Inner Circle, having access to Narcissa's mind and body was well worth the minor irritation of the ponce as part of his council. Narcissa had come prepared to his chambers, in addition to the spells she had studied, she also brought him a couple of very interesting pieces of gossip about Barty Crouch, Senior, things that even his own son didn't know about. He was able to use the information to thwart several of Crouch's plans, and he used the information well enough that the fanatical old man never realized that his secrets weren't that secret. Unfortunately, his encounter with the Potter's prevented him from completing his plans for the old man, and it was too late now, he couldn't have the man killed without drawing too much attention to himself.

He mentally shrugged, it wasn't that important anyway, the man was destroyed as thoroughly as possible and still be alive after his own son was exposed as a Death Eater. Turning his attention to Harry again, he saw that the two women were cuddled against him, and the two of them were sound asleep, and Harry was fading fast. Pulling back, he let the boy rest, although he was curious about how many women the ritual may have found.

Diagon Alley  
Before the start of the Ritual

Cho was walking along the alley, trying not to think about what Harry was doing at that moment, because she knew if she were to think about it, she would turn around and go back to the flat, and damn the consequences! She was already so randy that if Harry wanted her to, or even if he just didn't object, she knew that she was willing to have sex with Gina and her mother both, just because it would make him happy! Shaking her head, she looked around, hoping to find something, anything, to distract her. Seeing some familiar faces, she smiled and walked up to the woman and her twin daughters. She was still over a dozen feet away, across the crowded alley, when Padma (Cho had always been able to tell the twins apart, even though she really couldn't explain it) looked up and grinned widely at the sight of her. 

Padma got her mother and her twin's attention, and the three of them greeted Cho with friendly smiles. The girls mother spoke first, with a grin, “Hello Cho, I'm surprised to see you out and about, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?”

Cho's flush caught Sira's interest, and she asked with concern, “Is everything okay, Cho? I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just that we all saw the paper this morning and were very curious.” 

Cho shook her head with a smile, “No, nothing's wrong, it's just kind of a delicate situation. It has to do with what we talked about in the article this morning, and it's not really something to discuss standing out in the middle of the Alley.” 

Sira quickly understood, seeing that Cho was attracting a bit of attention already. Nodding, she said, “Well, we are almost done with the shopping, have you had lunch yet?”

“Harry and I had lunch a couple of hours ago, but I wouldn't mind getting something light.” Cho admitted.

Quickly shrinking her daughters packages, Sira led them through the throngs to a side alley and into the cafe that was near Lin's shop. The four of them were quickly seated, and, after giving the waitress their orders, she put up a privacy charm. “There! That should prevent anybody from hearing the conversation. And,” she said, turning to Parvati, “I'm sure you know this isn't something for you and Lavender to gossip about, don't you?” Parvati nodded quickly, a serious look on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Cho said, “It has to do with Jeremy's Law, my mum knew of a ritual to find compatible girls, and they are doing the ritual right now. We were going to wait a while before performing the ritual, but Mum and I both noticed changes in ourselves, so we wanted to get it done as soon as possible, before anything else changed.”

Sira choked on her drink at the mention of Lin undergoing changes, and Cho looked up and nodded, “Yes, my mum is part of this, which is why I'm not participating in the ritual. I love her, but I don't know if I could handle doing things with her, and I know that we could be carried away by the magic, and that would be uncomfortable.”

Padma and Parvati were looking on with interest, not completely understanding what Cho was referring to, but Sira nodded, “I'm familiar with several rituals that would do what you are describing, Cho, and I don't blame you for not wanting to be there, from the descriptions, it sounds like all the participants lose control of themselves while the magic is active.” At the look on the twin's faces, Sira said, “Cho was worried that she'd end up doing things with her mum that she doesn't feel comfortable doing, sort of like what you and Lavender do when you think we aren't paying attention,” she finished with a smirk. Padma snickered at the pale look on his sister's face, and said, “Come on, Vati, you honestly didn't think we didn't know about the two of you playing around? You know the sensations travel through the bond we share!”

Sira cut in before Padma could embarrass her sister any more than she already was. “Yes daughter, we were all aware of the 'special' friendship between you and Lavender, and didn't say anything about it, because it's not anything unusual among girls your age. In fact, all of your fathers other wives have been entertaining each other since we joined his harem, so it shouldn't surprise you that we recognize the signs.” With a stern look, she said, “Now that Cho is aware of your secret, it just gives you more incentive to keep hers, don't you think?”

Parvati gulped at her mothers words, and nodded quickly. Cho grinned at her and said, “I appreciate the consideration, but I wasn't planning on spreading Parvati's tastes around anyway, and I don't mind talking about it, I just didn't want the general public hearing and spreading it around.” She shook her head before continuing, “Besides, I can already tell that I'll be playing with the other girls, realizing that I was interested, when I hadn't been before, was the thing that convinced me that we needed to do the ritual as quickly as possible.”

Padma cleared her throat, “I'm sorry if this is rude Cho, but I'm curious, if I understand Jeremy's Law, for it to have affected you so quickly, there must be a huge gap between you to be balanced out. Do you have any idea how many girls are going to be involved?”

Cho looked at her younger friend, and saw that Parvati was just as interested in her answer, decided to be completely honest, because she had a feeling that at least one of the girls was going to be affected by the ritual. Harry certainly appreciated attractive girls, and Padma had the sort of questioning mind that he liked, based on their conversations over the last couple of days. 

“We're not really sure, considering that Harry won't hit his maturity for several years, but we think it's going to be around 20 girls or more by the time we graduate.”

Padma and her sister sat back in shock, and Sira raised her eyebrows in surprise, an impressed look on her face. Sira opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a wave of magic that spread through the room. It was gone in less than a second, but several of the women were left panting, their nipples poking through their blouses. “What the bloody hell was that?” She demanded, looking around the room.

Cho laughed, her eyes sparkling, “That was the ritual being completed! It was Harry's magic pouring through us, wasn't it wonderful?”

Sira looked at her daughters, and saw the very different reactions, Parvati just looked a bit flushed, with a slight smile on her face, but Padma was sitting back in her chair, her eyes closed as she gave out a moan of pleasure before opening her eyes and looking directly at Cho with a wide smile. 

The Leaky Cauldron  
Room 422

 

Jasmine was dozing, a satisfied smile on her face, her arms around the two girls who snuggled into her. The three of them had rushed through their lunch, anxious to get to the Hermione's room. The door had barely closed behind them when Hermione was kissing her and Beth was unbuttoning her robes. 

Before she knew it, she was completely naked and the laughing girls were helping her take their clothes off, as they tumbled toward the rumpled bed. She had made love with several other girls over her 19 years, but every other time it had just been her and one other girl, although her roommate Heidi had suggested bringing another girl in, they hadn't found one they both were interested in. It was obvious that these two girls had plenty of experience working as a team, and she was extremely happy about it!  
She really, really hoped the two of them ended up in Hufflepuff, because she could see wanting to play with them, and have them play with her on a regular basis.

She was used to being the one to take control of a new lover, but the two of them had her stretched out on the bed, and Beth kneeling over her face before she could even blink. She had just gotten her first taste of the dark haired girl when she felt her legs being spread and Hermione's tongue started teasing her!

She couldn't tell if it was because Hermione was exceptionally talented, or she was just really turned on, but it didn't take long before she was moaning into Beth's pussy as Hermione's tongue and fingers carried her right over the edge!

That was only the first time she came that afternoon, she had lost track soon after, as they switched positions and partners multiple times, but the best was probably when the two girls put the living dildos on and made a sandwich out of her! She nearly lost her mind from the overwhelming sensations of being so completely filled, and decided she wanted to get one of the dildos for herself, so she could find out why Hermione enjoyed buggering her so much.

Eventually they had to stop and rest for a while, so, after the girls pulled the dildos out and she showed them how to clean them off, the three of them snuggled down and were soon dozing peacefully. At least, they were dozing until the wave of magic passed through their room. 

Jasmine moaned in her sleep as the magic touched her, making her feel warm and content. She snuggled closer to the girls, not noticing that they were moaning happily as well. She stirred as the magic seemed to stop moving and burrowed deep inside her, she woke up as she felt her own magic reacting, welcoming the foreign magic eagerly. She was jerked completely awake when the magic burst through her body, triggering another massive orgasm that tore a scream of pure pleasure from her throat. She was barely aware that her scream was echoed by the two girls next to her, but that wasn't as important as the waves of bliss that carried her away.

Some time later, when she was able to think again, she heard laughing coming from either side of her, and tiredly lifted her head up and looked at Hermione. The smile on the girls face was blinding, and, to her surprise, Hermione leaned up and gave her a quick kiss, before laughing happily. Turning to look at Beth, she licked her lips and croaked out, “What's so funny?”

Beth chortled, “Hermione and I were already planning on how to get together with Harry again, but it looks like we won't need to worry about it. That was his magic that hit us, and we've been found to be compatible with both he and his girlfriend! I can't wait to see him again, it's been almost a year since we were all together the last time. I'm just sorry that Dudley won't be there, he was just as good as Harry, but in a different way.”

“Uh-huh! That's for sure.” Hermione added, her laughter finally under control. “I know that you prefer witches Jasmine, and that's fine, we like them too, obviously, but you haven't lived until you've had Harry driving you up the wall and teasing you until you practically lose your mind it feels so good! Hell, I would have gone down on my mother if he asked me to, I felt so good the last time we were together!”

Jasmine shifted until she was sitting up in the bed, and reached over for the pitcher of water on the night table. Filling a glass, she looked at the other two, who nodded, and she poured some water for each of them as well. Taking a drink, she sighed as the cool water soothed her throat, and said, “You got all that knowledge just from the magic touching you? All I got was the feeling that I was compatible with a wizard and a witch, but that was it!”

Hermione looked thoughtful, before saying, “That makes sense, Beth and I have already been with Harry, and our magic recognized his, even if we didn't know we were magical at the time. Since you haven't been with him yet, your magic didn't have the same familiarity.”

Jasmine frowned, “Well isn't that wonderful? Magic, which I've always been taught was a force of nature, is apparently a being who can make decisions for people, whether they like it or not! I've got my entire life ahead of me, and being tied to one wizard isn't something that I planned to even think about for another 10 years or so! Granted, if I'm with Harry, then I'm with Cho as well, as well as you two, but still, I'd like to have some choice in my partners, not have the Great Gazoo choose them for me!”

Beth sat up and hugged the older girl, “Don't worry about it, you aren't being forced into anything. All the magic did was find that you were potentially compatible with Harry and his girlfriend. Nothing says you have to jump into bed with him. And, I'm sure I speak for Hermione too, even if you don't end up joining the group, you'd still be welcome in our bed anytime, whether Harry likes it or not.”

Hermione nodded emphatically, before grinning, “Of course, from what I know of Harry, he won't mind at all, but probably would want to watch us sometime, he's such a guy!”

Beth snickered in agreement, and Jasmine relaxed slightly. She set her glass back down on the table, and leaned back against the pillows, saying, “Okay, that makes me feel a bit better, but it still bugs me that one of the basic things I was taught at Hogwarts was so completely wrong! I'm almost afraid to wonder what other incorrect things have I been taught?”

Beth turned to her and shrugged, which put the bronze skinned girls' breasts right at her mouth, and Jasmine felt the nearly overwhelming urge to run her tongue over the nipples. She blinked, but the urge was still there, and Hermione was sliding down behind her pressing against her back. Jasmine could feel Hermione's breasts against her, and the younger girl's hand was dancing along her thigh, making her moan. 

“Sod it! I can think about that shite later, you little vixens are getting me horny again!”

The girls laughed and Beth slid down the bed until she was between Jasmine's thighs, and after that, there was no talking for quite a while.

 

The Rookery  
Luna's Bedroom  
Earlier that Afternoon

Luna and Ginny were sitting cross-legged on the floor, the blonde's sketch pad between them. The drawing showed a large family sitting at dinner, and they were trying to see if they could recognize any of the people. The man at the head of the table was easy, of course, it was an older Harry, he looked like he was about 40 or so, and most of the women looked to be about the same age. Ginny seemed shocked that all the women in the drawing were naked, but none of them looked embarrassed at all! They were able to identify the beautiful Chinese woman who sat beside him as his girlfriend, Cho, since they had seen her picture in the newspaper, but they were curious who the older woman who looked a lot like Cho was? 

Ginny was thrilled to see a woman who looked a lot like she imagined she'd look sitting at the table, very close to an older Luna. She didn't mention it, but she got a little thrill seeing the collar around older hers' throat, and wondered how Luna had known about her secret dreams? She was sure she hadn't told her, or anybody else, about them. Ginny thought that one of the women looked like a girl named Katie, who was on the Quidditch team with Fred and George, but she couldn't be sure, she'd only seen her one time.

Looking closer at the picture, she noticed that the older Luna had her arm around the older Ginny, and her hand looked like it was touching her breasts. She wasn't sure if she was imagining things or not, or if the picture meant that Luna wanted to touch her like that? The idea didn't really bother her, in fact, it kind of made her feel nicely tingle-y deep inside. She knew that it was perfectly normal to be curious at her age, her mum had sat her down a couple of years ago and explained things, so she was well aware that people could like both boys and girls, although she still could have done without seeing Fred and George that time! 

She glanced over at Luna, and noticed that the other girl seemed to be looking at the same part of the picture she was, and licking her lips. Ginny couldn't help it, seeing the way the two of them were sitting in the picture, and Luna showing her some of her 'naughty' drawings, especially the ones were Luna was kissing (and doing other things!) to different girls, made her really wonder what it would be like to kiss her friend.

She looked over Luna's shoulder, checking that the bedroom door was completely closed, it was. She wasn't really worried about Luna's mum catching them, she knew enough about her friend to know that her mum wouldn't mind, but really didn't want somebody seeing her embarrassment if she was wrong! Licking her own lips, she said “Luna?” and the blonde looked up questioningly. She leaned forward, relieved the Luna seemed to be leaning toward her, when all hell broke loose!

She didn't know how to describe it, but she and Luna both started glowing as magic surrounded them, and her own magic started dancing inside her, she had never felt such joy, such amazing pleasure in her life! The last thing she clearly remembered was seeing the ecstatic smile on Luna's face, thinking she'd never looked so beautiful. After that, she wasn't capable of thinking as the magic overwhelmed her. 

She had no memory of moving to the bed, but, eventually, her mind cleared, and she opened her eyes, seeing Luna right beside her, and smiled. Luna smiled back, and giggled, “Wow! If that was just was Harry's magic can do, I can't wait until I'm 16 and can be with him, how about you?” 

“Uh-huh!” She didn't think the smile on her face would ever fade, she just felt so bloody wonderful, and she was so glad that Luna was there with her, she'd never felt closer to her friend, but she was a little disappointed that the magic hit them before they had kissed, she would have bet anything it would have been amazing! 

'Oh well, can't be helped, I guess,' she said to herself, before rolling over onto her side. She almost lost her nerve when she saw Luna looking at her searchingly, before the blonde smiled and turned toward her. She was still a little nervous, but pressed on like the Gryffindor she wanted to be, and moved closer. Luna helped her out by putting her arm around her, and Ginny tilted her face up, meeting the other girls lips. She had just meant to kiss her lightly, but Luna had other ideas it seemed. Luna pulled her tightly against her body and took control of the kiss, the blonde's tongue demanding entry. 

She moaned in pleasure as her tongue battled with Luna's, and slipped her arms around her friend. She felt Luna's hand slide down her back, and squeaked in surprise when the other girl's hand slipped into the back of her skirt and squeezed her bum! She wasn't going to let her get away with that, and she worked her own hand down to the waist of Luna's shorts. She had just worked her fingers under the top of the shorts when there was a sharp rapping coming from the door!

Ginny jerked in surprise, but Luna kept her hands right where they were, only moving her face slightly away from Ginny's. “It's open, Mum.”

She couldn't believe her friend was so casual about things, she knew that Molly would be really upset if they had been in her room at the Burrow. Not because they were both girls, but because Molly thought she was far too young for such things.

She just knew that she was blushing furiously when Luna's mum opened the door and looked at the two of them, a slight smile on her face. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay after that wave of magic that tore through the house. It's obvious that you are, but I still want you to remember your promise Luna, it doesn't only apply to Harry.”

Luna face twisted into a pout, which Ginny thought was really cute, but pulled her hand out of Ginny's knickers and slid back a little bit. Sighing, “All right mum, I remember, and it wouldn't have gone that far, anyway. I told you that there was snow on the trees the first time.”

“And I told you that it's easy to be carried away, even if you didn't mean to be, and, if you want to pick up where you left off with Ginny, and she's willing, after your birthday, then I will cast the privacy charms myself. But, for now I think the two of you ought to get yourselves cleaned up and come down stairs.”

Grumbling slightly, the frustrated teens did as they were told.

Hogwarts  
Albus Dumbledore's Office  
Same Time

Albus read over the note the house-elf delivered curiously. The note, from Rita Skeeter of all people, requested an appointment to interview him for the 'Harry Potter Comes to Hogwarts ' series of articles that the Prophet had been running the last couple of days. He wondered why Rita was contacting him, because Andrew Smudgely had been the writer of the last couple of articles. 

Shrugging, he checked his schedule and saw that he was free later that afternoon and wrote a time at the bottom of the note before giving it to Fawkes to deliver. Turning back to the pile of paperwork on his desk, he adjusted his glasses and started reading.

He had managed to make a decent dent in the pile when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and several of his monitors, left over from the war, started chiming and vibrating. Whirling around in shock, he quickly interpreted what had happened and his eyes widened. There was a massive release of magic on Diagon Alley, but he couldn't tell what kind of magic. Looking around, he cursed briefly because Fawkes hadn't come back yet, before leaving his office and heading to the edge of the Hogwarts Wards. Finally reaching the gates, he gathered his energy and concentrated on the Diagon Alley apparation point. With barely a sound, he disappeared.

When he appeared at the entrance to the Alley, his wand drawn, he looked around in confusion. There was no sign of the devastation he would have expected from such a massive burst of magic, instead, the only thing that was noticeably different was the number of school age witches that were looking dazed, with massive smiles on their faces. Walking toward the Alley, he spotted Miss Chang, who was smiling widely as she spoke to an Indian woman and two girls who appeared to be her daughters. Remembering the article in the Prophet, he looked around for Harry, but he wasn't in the area.

Quietly approaching the four women, he was surprised when Cho looked up at him as soon as he stepped out of the shadows between the buildings. She smiled at him and nodded, and that made the others turn around to look at him. He noticed one of the girls at the table was wearing the dazed smile on her face, while her sister only had a slight grin. 'Curious, very curious,' he thought as he stopped at their table. Cho invited him to sit down, and he took the offered seat, ordering a cup of tea from the waitress.

After he had taken a sip from his cup, Cho smiled at him, and spoke. 

“So what brings you to the Alley this afternoon, Professor Dumbledore? I thought you'd be locked in your office getting ready for the onslaught of ravenous firsties heading your way.”

He chuckled and shook his head, “Actually Miss Chang, I was alerted to a massive release of magical energy and naturally I was curious as to what caused it, because the last time that much magic was released at one time it was during the height of Voldemort's deprivations.”

Seeing the look on the girl's face, he continued, “It appears you have some knowledge, care to enlighten me?” 

She blushed slightly, and spoke quietly, so quietly he had to lean in to hear her as she said, “Um, well, I can, but it's fairly personal, can you put up some privacy spells? I don't want everybody hearing us.” 

When he glanced at the other women at the table, Cho shook her head, continuing in the same quiet voice, “It's okay, they already know what I'm going to tell you, it's just that we are already the subject of gossip and I don't want to feed the vultures who are trying not to look like they are straining to hear what we are talking about.”

Nodding in understanding, Albus silently cast the Muffliato charm, before looking at Cho, “That should take care of any eavesdroppers. Now, what can you tell me about the burst of magic?”

He managed to keep his face impassive as she explained about Harry's core and the ritual that Lin had found, but he was fighting to keep from laughing his arse off at the situations that young Harry has managed to find himself in already. 'Oh Mister Potter, I can tell that the next several years are certainly going to be interesting, and I'm slightly jealous, I never managed to get a mother and a daughter into my bed!'

Nodding at the appropriate places, he smiled gently when she finished, “Well, that certainly explains things.” He chuckled, “I wish I'd known about that ritual when I was younger, would have made things a lot easier.” At Cho's surprised look, he smiled, “Did you honestly think that Harry was the only person who has ever been concerned with finding compatible witches? There are several of us still active today who fell into the same situation. Unfortunately, and I speak from experience, it took a lot of hard work to smooth the rough edges of the family.” Shaking his head, “Oh well, it all worked out for us eventually, but it would have been much easier with a ritual like you are describing.”

Looking around curiously, “So, I gather the witches who have the biggest smiles and the slightly dazed looks are the ones that were found to be potentially compatible?”

Padma surprised him by speaking up, since he had pegged her as the quieter of the two sisters, “Oh yes, and it was an amazing feeling, the way the magic accepted me! The feeling of belonging was almost as intense as the bond I share with 'Vati, but different at the same time.”

He smiled slightly, “Interesting, I'm glad it was a pleasurable experience for all concerned, especially if there were any muggle-born witches affected. It wouldn't do for them to have a negative experience with magic when they are first learning about it.”

Cho grinned, “I don't know, if I was 16 years old and my introduction to magic was a massive orgasm like that, I'd probably be even more interested in learning.”

He chuckled, “Well, yes, when you put it that way, however, I doubt Professor McGonagall would appreciate having to include that in her introductory visits.”

'Will have to tell her about Miss Chang's comment when I get back to the school,' he thought, 'Minnie would probably get a laugh out of it.'

Growing serious, Cho said, “Professor? What will happen with our House membership when we get back to school? I mean, if Harry is sorted into a different house from me?”

He looked at her, no sign of a twinkle in his eyes, “That's actually a very good question, Miss Chang, and if that happens, there are arrangements that can be made to ensure you can stay together. This situation, while unusual in the sheer amount of people it involves, is not unheard of in the history of Hogwarts, and there are procedures in place to accommodate you.”

She looked relieved, thanking him, and he stood up, saying he needed to return to the school, to prepare for the 'ravening firsties'.

After the Headmaster left, taking down his privacy spells, the four women continued chatting about nothing in particular, with Cho describing the different courses available, and some of the teachers at the school. Neither of the girls were particularly looking forward to Potions, the way that Cho described Snape's teaching method, but knew it couldn't be avoided. After a while, Sira reminded the girls that they still had shopping to complete, and the three of them left, but not before Padma asked if she could owl Cho before school started, to learn more about Harry? Cho agreed easily, but mentioned that she would talk to Harry about possibly finding the time for an in-person visit, either at her flat, or, if Sira and her husband didn't object, at the Patil's home.

The Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire District  
That Afternoon

As soon as the three of them had removed their outer robes and handed them to Dobby, Narcissa whirled on the two of them, a look of icy fury on her face. Glaring at Draco, she ordered him to his room, saying that she would be up later to discuss his behavior. He wanted to argue, but one look at his mothers' face convinced him that it would be a very bad idea, so he hurried from the room.

Turning her glare on Lucius, she turned on her heel and started towards her study. She didn't bother checking that he was following her, she knew that he was smart enough not to fight her when she was this angry. As soon as the door to the study closed behind the two of them, she gestured to a chair and he sat.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out and said, “I have never been so humiliated in my life! All the work I've done, the money spend, including the two million galleon 'donation' to Saint Mungo's, all to protect the Malfoy name, and prevent your 'I was under the Imperious' defense from ever being officially questioned, and you throw it all away? Over what? A couple of muggle-born girls who had no idea who you were? For Merlin's sake, you might as well have been wearing your robes and mask! Where was your fabled Slytherin cunning in that? If our Lord had seen your behavior, you would have been lucky if he only used the Avada on you! It's more likely he would have given you to Greyback for a few weeks before he finally let you die! You know that as well as I do, we both saw it happen before!”

Lucius opened his mouth, but she growled at him, “Be Silent! I've played the role of the dutiful pure-blood wife for you. I've kept quiet while you practiced your perversions right in our bed, even, Salazar help me, went willingly with Fudge to ensure your latest scheme was successful, but, no more! If you want Fudge to go along with your schemes, you can get on your knees in front of him, or let him bugger you over his desk. Hell, you've got more experience with that than I do, he might even enjoy it!”

Looking him directly in the eyes, “If you are able to prove to me that you can learn cunning, and show that you know how to behave in public, I may consider allowing you to have some of your privileges back, except for one thing, your role in Draco's education ends immediately! I will be taking over the education of my son, I will not have him destroyed because of your failure to teach him what it means to be a Malfoy, or a Black! As it is, a first year Hufflepuff would have him running with his tail between his legs, and I won't have that! Now, get out of my sight!”

When the door slammed behind him, she went to the liquor cabinet, and, with shaking hands, poured herself a tumbler of Ogden's Finest. Holding her hand steady by a sheer act of will, she raised the glass to her lips and took a sip, sighing as she felt the burning liquid roll down her throat. Taking a few more drinks, she drained the glass, and, grimacing, hurled it into the fireplace where she watched it shatter with grim satisfaction.

“Damn it, woman! How in Salazar's name could you have been so bloody blind? Tom trained you better than that!” Taking a deep breath, she sat down at her desk and started to think. 'It might be time for Lucius to be removed from the family. He's doing us far more harm than good, and it would allow me to properly educate Draco on his role. As it is, I don't know if I have enough time before he gets on the express to fix the damage Lucius has done, but I have to try, I won't have Tom coming back and being disappointed in his heir.'

She laughed bitterly, she was well aware that everyone, including her so-called husband, thought that Tom was dead and gone after the encounter with the Potters, but she knew better. She knew about the Diary, and about his plans to make more of them, at least, he had planned to make more anchors until she showed him the information in a copy of Herpo The Foul's journals that was hidden in the Black Library. Once he saw the drawbacks of multiple anchors, he quickly abandoned that line of thought. Of course, the rituals he did perform had their own problems, but hopefully those could be corrected when he returned. 

With a sigh, she pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to plan out the re-education of her son.

The Leaky Cauldron  
That Afternoon

Cho still hadn't returned to the flat by the time that Harry and the other two woke up, so Harry took a shower, and, after kissing Lin and Gina, got dressed and headed back to his rooms. He was almost tempted to stick around, seeing the lustful looks that the women were giving each other, but realized he had quite a bit to do this afternoon, and, there would certainly be other times, preferably when Cho was with them, and he could watch her going down on her mother. He smiled slightly at the mental image, and walked down the alley toward the Leaky Cauldron.

He did notice several attractive girls with dazed smiles on their faces, and made note of them, knowing that he would be getting to know them much better as time went by. Arriving at the tavern, he stopped to say hello to Tom and asking for dinner to be sent to his room, before heading upstairs. He paused on the fourth floor, as something alerted his magic. Looking around, he felt the silencing spells on room 422, and, being curious, used a spell that he picked up from Lin to see through the wall. He grinned when he saw the three girls enjoying themselves, and each other, but his jaw dropped when he realized he recognized two of the girls! “Well, well, well, I think this school year just got even more interesting. I'll have to contact Dudley and let him know, he'll probably want to spend some time with the two of them as well.”

He didn't recognize the third girl, but he could tell that they had all be affected by the ritual. He was half tempted to knock on the door, and ask to join them, but, he was embarrassed to admit, even to himself, that the ritual had taken a lot out of him, and he didn't know if he were up to satisfying all three of them. Shrugging, he dropped the spell and went up the stairs to his room. 

It's too bad that he dropped the spell when he did, because if he had watched for just a few seconds longer, he would have seen the bathroom door open, and a very familiar Chinese witch walk out, just as naked as the others, and slide into the group on the bed.

Opening the door to his room, he greeted Athena, who was looking at him imperiously from her perch by the window, before noticing the two envelopes sitting on the desk by the door. Checking them for any curses or hexes, he opened the first one. Seeing it was from Andy Smudgely, he pulled out the chair and began to read. Tom was reading along as well, and soon was laughing in genuine amusement at how Wormtail had played all of them, including himself. His amusement wouldn't prevent him from causing the most painful death he could devise for the rat, of course, but he did appreciate the cunning shown.

Writing a quick note that he would be by in the morning to give another interview, to get things moving, he set the letter aside and opened the second envelope. The first thing that he noticed was a photograph attached to the letter, of a pretty dirty blonde girl, with her arms around the shoulders of a red haired beauty with striking emerald eyes. He would have recognized the girl immediately, just from the eyes, because he saw them in the mirror every morning. He didn't need to depend on that to know who she was, because Tom had described both her and his father in great detail. He was well aware that he should be angry with Tom over killing his parents, but he understood the situation with the Prophecy, as well as the fact that, because of the rituals he had done, Tom really wasn't in his right mind at the time. 

The person the both Harry and Tom reserved their greatest hatred for, was Severus Snape, and they were looking forward to watching him die as soon as they could make it happen. Of course, that was easier said than done, because it was imperative that it appear to be natural causes, or, if that was not possible, then an accident. They did not want anything to draw attention to them, especially while they were in Dumbledore's domain. The old man may give off the impression of a kindly old grandfather, but he was a cunning and powerful wizard, and they didn't want to cross wands with him if at all possible to avoid.

Putting those thoughts aside for now, he returned to the picture, and spent a few minutes admiring the blonde's figure, idly wondering if she had a school aged daughter? Turning to the letter itself, it was fairly brief and to the point. She confirmed that she had been friends with Lily Evans all the way through school, and up until they went into hiding not long before their deaths. She would be happy to see him and tell him about her, at his convenience, and he was welcome to bring his girlfriend along as well. There was a post script that was obviously written more hurriedly than the businesslike penmanship of the main letter. “My daughter Luna is greatly looking forward to meeting with you, and your girlfriend when you arrive. Even more so after the magical event this afternoon. I have to insist that talking is all that is done at this point, no matter what your magic may be telling you. She is only 15 years old for a few more months, and all clothes will stay on until she is 16!”

He grinned at the post script, “At least she doesn't seem to have a problem with me shagging her daughter when she's old enough. That's a change from Privet Drive, those women didn't even seem to care if I was old enough! Not that Dudley or I were complaining, of course.”

Writing another note that he would check with his girlfriend, Cho, to determine a good time, and get back in touch with her, he jotted a quick note explaining things to Cho and asking her preferences. Smiling over at his owl, who was waiting impatiently, he said, “I'm keeping you busy this afternoon, girl, I hope you don't mind?” Giving him a glare that he interpreted as 'Don't Be Ridiculous' and held out her leg for the letters. He watched her fly off before picking up one of the books he had purchased and stretched out on the bed.

The Leaky Cauldron  
Room 422  
Just after the previous scene

It was the flapping of wings above her head that woke Cho from her doze. Looking around sleepily, she smiled at the other three girls tangled up in the bed sheets with her. She still had a hard time believing that things had changed so quickly. She had found herself outside of Lilith's, hoping to speak to Jasmine for a few minutes, but was disappointed that she wasn't working then. Deciding on the spur of the moment to treat herself to a butterbeer, she made her way to the Cauldron and grabbed a table. She had just taken a swallow of her drink when she heard the sound of girls giggling as they came down the stairs. Looking over in curiosity, she immediately recognized Jasmine as one of the girls, and she could tell that all three of them were found by the ritual. 

With a wide smile, she stood from the table and walked over to the three of them, who had just reached the bottom of the stairs. When Jasmine recognized her, the older girl's eyes lit up with pleasure, but not as much as when Cho pressed her lips against hers, before pulling back and saying “Welcome to the Family, sister!” She repeated the kiss and greeting with the other two girls, before looking to Jasmine for an introduction.

Jasmine shook her head in obvious mock frustration, “Look, I'll introduce you and tell you everything that happened, but can we get a table and some food first? I'm starving like a goblin trapped in a vegetable garden!”

The shorter of the other girls grinned, “We did use up a lot of energy, didn't we?”

Reaching out, the girl took Cho's hand, and led her to a table. After placing their order, including something for Cho, the introductions were done, and Cho found herself fascinated with the girls stories of Harry and his Cousin, Dudley. After they ate, Jasmine led them back up to Hermione and Beth's room, where she had one of the most amazing experiences of her life. 

Looking back up at the owl, she reached out and took the note from Athena. Reading it quickly, she said, “You don't have to wait for a reply beautiful, I'm going to answer him in person.”

With a nod, the owl launched herself out the window, and Cho gathered up her clothes and quickly dressed. The noise woke the others, and Beth raised her head off of Jasmine's breast, which she was using for a pillow, “Where are you off to Cho? I thought you were going to be staying for a while?”

She smirked at the younger girl, “I'm not going far, just up the stairs to see Harry. That was his owl and he had a question for me. Do you want to come with?”

Beth and Hermione both grinned at Harry's name, and started to rise, but they both groaned and lay back down. Beth said, “I can't believe it, I'm actually shagged out!” Hermione moaned in agreement, and said, “Tell him we'll see him tomorrow, neither of us have the energy for a full Harry experience.”

Cho nodded, before leaning down and giving each of the girls a soft kiss before slipping out the door.

It wasn't until she reached the stairs that she realized she didn't know which room was actually Harry's. On a hunch, she reached inside her for her magic, and felt a distinct pull toward a particular door. Walking to it, she knocked, saying softly, “Harry? It's Cho.”

The door opened almost before she finished speaking, and she was in his arms again. He started kissing her before the door finished closing, and there was no more talking for quite a while.

Number 24 Chester Square  
Later That Evening

With a quiet 'pop!' Remus appeared in the alley between the buildings. Removing and shrinking his outer robes, he stepped out of the alley dressed in his tailored suit. Pulling a ring of keys from his pocket, he walked up to the front door of Number 24 and unlocked the door.

Walking inside, he was greeted by the madam, and walked down the hall to the lounge. Looking around, he found the girl he was looking for, a gorgeous redhead with bright green eyes, and gestured to her. When she stepped up to him with a smile, he said, “I hope you've got a lot of energy tonight, Rachel, I got some fantastic news earlier, and I'm really looking to celebrate!”

“That won't be a problem, Mister Lupin, but if you really want to celebrate, want me to grab another girl?”

“Not tonight, but I thank you for your offer. Now, why don't you show me your room?”

With a quiet laugh, she took his hand and led him toward the stairs.

 

End Chapter Five


End file.
